A Big Happy Family
by sgnt.toastybuns
Summary: A little idea sprung up in my mind about what the next generation of Fairy Tail would be like. The idea stayed stuck in my mind until I finally decided to write out my ideas. Fair warning, if you don't like certain pairings then this story might not be for you. Pairing include Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Elfgreen, Miraxus, and Bixanna. Enjoy these humorous tales of love and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: At the Beginning**

 **Summary: A little idea sprung up in my mind about what the next generation of Fairy Tail would be like. The idea stayed stuck in my mind until I finally decided to write out my ideas. Fair warning, if you don't like certain pairings then this story might not be for you. Pairing include Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Elfgreen, Miraxus, and Bixanna. There are other pairing, but those are the main ones. These stories may not be in order, expect the first one. Beyond that, there's no positive order in them. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 1.**

"Push, Luce! C'mon, you can do it!" Natsu encouraged his sweaty girlfriend who lied in the hospital bed, trying to ignore the biting pain in his hand as she squeezed down on it.

"WHAT TH HELL DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO!?" Lucy screamed back at him. After eighteen hours of contractions and unbelievable pain, Lucy was told that she was finally dilated enough to start pushing. She could've cried tears of joy she was so happy that it was almost over.

"Don't yell at me. Just breathe."

"IF I WASN'T BREATHING I WOULDN'T BE YELLING AT YOU!"

"Careful, Natsu." Happy spoke up from Lucy's other side. "She might send you through the window like last time."

"Ssh! Don't give her any ideas."

On the other side of the door, a large group of people sat in the waiting room, cringing every time Lucy's screams rang out from the room.

"Gray!" Erza shouted. "Would you kindly cease that infernal tapping!"

In his seat, Gray was twitching nervously. "This is horrible! Is this even natural? She sounds like she's in a lot of pain."

"Giving birth is a very natural thing, Gray." Levy piped up from a couple seats down from him. "Lu-chan wanted to do it the natural way which is probably why she's in so much pain."

"Should've taken the meds, if you ask me." Gajeel said from beside her.

As the same time, another screamed filled the air, causing Gray to jump in his seat and Juvia to rush to comfort him.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy! Can this baby come out already!?" Lucy cried out.

"You're almost there, Ms. Heartfilia." The doctor who stood in between her legs reassured her. "I can see the head."

"No way! Let me see!" Natsu detached himself from Lucy to stand beside the doctor and get a better look. His face turned an interesting shade of green before he walked back up to hold Lucy's hand.

"What did it look like?" Lucy panted.

Natsu shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do!" She argued.

"I want to see!" Happy flew over to look over the doctor's and cocked his head in curiosity.

"Well, do you see the head?"

"I don't know, but it looks like Lucy's blowing a bubble."

"One last big push should do it." The doctor signaled for one of the nurses to be at the ready. "Are you ready, Ms. Heartfilia? Push now!"

Lucy bared down with all her might, an intense pain shooting down her spine, just about enough to make her pass out, but she held on. Natsu winced as he looked at the woman's face, wishing he could do something to help her beside hold her hand.

Then, a second later, Lucy went limp and fell against the pillows. A shrill cry filled the room as the doctor held up a tiny, red, wiggling baby.

"Congratulations." He announced. "It's a perfectly healthy baby boy."

"A boy." Natsu repeated in astonishment. "Did you hear that, Lucy?! We have a boy!"

Lucy smiled in response. "I guess this means that you get to name him, then."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Natsu remember back a couple months ago where the argued over the gender of the baby and since neither of them wanted to ruin the surprise, they agreed that whoever guessed the correct gender would be able to name the baby.

The doctor gave a pair of scissors to Natsu to cut the cord, which he did with slightly shaky hands. Afterwards, the room was quiet as the blonde-haired baby lied in his mother's arms.

"He's so tiny." Natsu marveled as he played with the baby's fingers. "Should I tell the others that they can come in now?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not yet. I just want him to ourselves for a few more minutes. Besides, between Erza, Mira, and Levy I wouldn't be able to hold him again until we get back home."

Natsu chuckled softly. "Good point."

"He's so squishy looking." Happy giggled.

"So, did you think of a name yet?"

"Hmm." Natsu hummed and racked his brain for a fitting name, but came up with nothing. "I don't know. Maybe something will come to me if I hold him."

Lucy nodded encouragingly and handed the baby over to Natsu, telling him to support his head.

Natsu held the little boy in front of him, an overwhelming amount of love flowing through him just at the feel of the tiny body in his hands. He cradled the baby against his chest and reached his hand out to touch his tiny fingers against. His heart clenched once his son wrapped his tiny fingers around his thumb. Though, it was he who was wrapped around the baby's fingers. The baby's face scrunched up and blinked sleepily, gazing around the room with curious eyes until they glanced up at his smiling father. Natsu found his own obsidian eyes looking up at him.

"Ash." He whispered, almost to himself.

"Hm?" Lucy's eyes opened halfway as she was towards falling asleep until Natsu spoke up. "Did you say something, Natsu?"

"Ash." He repeated. "That's his name."

"Ash? Not that I don't like it, but why?"

"Well, ash comes from fire, right? It kinda makes sense, doesn't it?"

Lucy stared at her boyfriend holding their newborn child and smiled. The large, calloused hands that were mostly used for wrecking things were now gently cradling a tiny person. To be honest, when she first found out she was pregnant, she was hesitant to tell Natsu out of fear that having a baby would ruin his days of adventuring and living life without a care in the world, but he was surprisingly enthusiastic. He read the baby books twice, accompanied her at every baby store they came across, talked to the baby while he was still in her stomach and went to the market late at night to satiate her latest craving. He's been amazing through it all and now they were finally here. Even Happy, as annoying as he might be at times, fetched her an extra blanket when she was feeling cold and didn't call her fat once even though he so obviously wanted to. Probably, because he valued his life. She could see the love for the baby in Natsu's eyes and thought that she couldn't be happier.

"It makes perfect sense." She told him. "Ash is the perfect name for him."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Natsu grinned proudly. "Did you hear that, Ash? Welcome to the family, little buddy. It's pretty big and can be loud sometimes, but we all look out for each other so you'll never have to feel alone. Isn't that right, Lu-"

He looked towards Lucy, but found that she was already asleep and didn't look like she'd be waking up anytime soon.

He chuckled. "I guess this means it's time to meet the rest of your family. Enjoy looking at me while you can 'cause you won't be in my arms for very much longer."

As soon as he stepped foot outside of the room, they were swarmed by overzealous Fairy Tail members pushing at each other to get a view of the newborn. He could tell Ash wasn't comfortable with all of the noise so he gently, but sternly, told them to quiet down.

Erza shoved her way to the front of the group, brandishing a sword in her hand in case anyone tried to step in her way.

"Natsu, as much as I may disapprove of you having premarital intercourse with Lucy, I am happy that you both have decided to allow me to be the baby's godmother. Now," She held her arms out and made grasping motions with her hands. "hand him over!"

"Excuse me?!" Levy griped. "Who said you get to be his godmother?"

"Lucy hasn't said it so many words, but I believe her choice was obvious."

"I believe we all know who the baby's _real_ godmother is." Mirajane came up pushed both girls aside. "Now, let me see the little cutie."

As the girls argued, Natsu stepped aside and began walking to where Gray and Juvia still sat in the waiting room chairs. Gray was running a hand through his already messy hair and tapping his foot anxiously. Juvia sat devotedly beside him, rubbing a reassuring hand up and down his arm.

"Hey, Ice Princess. How's it hangin'?" He greeted his friend with a sly smirk.

Gray stopped messing with his hair, but his leg refused to desist from jumping about. "Hey, Flame Brain. How's Lucy?"

Natsu shrugged. "She's sleeping. It's been a pretty long day, huh?"

Gray chuckled. "I'll say. Those girls haven't stopped arguing since we got here and Cana, Makao and Wakaba got kicked out earlier because they brought booze into the hospital."

Juvia giggled. "Gray-sama almost had to leave because he was taking his pants off in front of the nurses."

"Not surprising. How are you holding up, Juvia?"

Juvia smiled and patted her bulging stomach. "Juvia feels like a giant whale, but Juvia is alright. Can Juvia see the baby, Natsu-san?"

Natsu nodded and set the baby down into Juvia's waiting arms. She cooed at Ash as he stared up captivatingly at her.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Ash." Natsu replied proudly.

Gray scoffed. "Figures."

Natsu glared down at the ice-mage. "Got something to say, Ice Breath?"

"Well, only someone as stupid as you would pick out a name like that."

"YOU WANNA GO, STRIPPER?!" Natsu shouted, his fists already flaming in preparation for a fight.

"ANYTIME, ANY PLACE, HOTHEAD!" Gray formed ice in his hands as he and Natsu faced off.

"HOW ABOUT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, PERVERT?!"

"FINE WITH ME, JACKASS!"

"Gray! Natsu! Stop fighting this instant!" Erza yelled, causing the two men to break away from each other, trembling in fear. "You two had better start acting more mature. Natsu, you have to set an example for your son and Gray, you are an expectant father. It's time to grow up."

They both huffed, but didn't protest.

"Besides," She continued. "you still need to decide who will be the baby's godparents. I suppose you'll have to wait until Lucy wakes up to talk it over."

Natsu began to sweat nervously. "Actually, we already chose Ash's godparents."

Erza blinked. "Really? Well, then, you may tell the others that you have decided that I shall be his godmother. But, break it to them gently. I wouldn't want their feelings to be hurt too badly."

"Well, about that. Me and Lucy decided that we wanted Gray and Juvia to be his godparents."

Behind him, Juvia squealed gleefully while Gray stood silently in astonishment.

" **WHAT?!** " Erza, Mirajane and Levy all stood before Natsu, their eyes blazing in anger. " **YOU PICKED THEM OVER ME?!"**

"Uh, well….y-you see…IT WAS ALL LUCY'S IDEA! DON'T BLAME ME!"

Inside her room, Lucy laid wide awake in her bed, listening in to her vocal family argue outside.

"I'm never going to get any sleep, am I?" She sober miserably to herself.

"Aye." Happy grunted in his sleep.

"When the hell did you get here?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Dreyar Twins**

 **Summary: The Dreyar twins win a radio contest where the prize was a week's supply of sugary, teeth-rottening candy. The only problem is Ash was set on winning that contest. So, he formulates a plan to get the candy from the twins and run off with it to have to himself. It's a good thing the Dreyar twins aren't too bright.**

 **I gotta admit, I sort of based Mira and Laxus' kids off of Andy and Ollie from Bob's Burgers. If you've ever seen that show, you know what I'm talking about. If not, check it out. You won't regret it.**

 **Also, I do not own Fairy Tail or Bob's Burgers. I just like messing with the characters.**

Eight-year-old Ash Dragneel sat impatiently at the kitchen table, pressing an old-fashioned radio against his ear as he listened to the announcers on the station blabber on about the competition their advertising. He already knew what it was about, he's called at least three times a day over the week.

" _So, today's the day, folks._ " The man on the radio announced on a fake, cheery voice. " _Today we will be revealing the winner of the Colson's Candy Contest. As you may know, all you had to do was be one millionth caller, but we were not able to tell you which caller number you were until today._ "

Ash rolled his eyes as he recalled the cryptic, 'Thank you for calling, valued listener. Unfortunately, we cannot reveal if you are the winner or not until tomorrow. Channel into our station at 8 AM tomorrow when we will disclose the winner of the competition.' Ash must've called at least a hundred times, maybe more, to ensure his spot as the winner.

The sound of footfalls against the hardwood floor alerted him and he looked up to see his father sauntering into the kitchen looking groggy and disheveled.

"Hey, kiddo." Natsu greeted his son casually, ruffling his blonde hair as he passed by to get to the fridge. "You're up early."

"They're announcing the winner of the contest at 8 AM." Ash replied, trying to keep all of his attention on the radio. Luckily, a commercial break was running. "It's gonna be me! I just know it!"

"Uh-huh." Natsu grunted distractedly as he reached a hand into the fridge to pull out a carton of milk, which he promptly drank straight out of. "Did they say who the winner is yet?"

"Not yet." Ash pressed the phone closer to his ear. A chime signaled the end of the commercial break. "Wait! Here it comes!"

" _Alright, folks at home, it's the moment you've all been waiting for_!" Ash vibrated with excitement, silently wishing the announcer would hurry up and say what he wanted to hear. " _Out of all of the call we receiver over the week, only one will be the winner of the contest and that winner is…"_

Ash gripped the radio ever tighter, he swore he might've heard a crack, but didn't have it in him to care in the least bit.

" _Milly and Molly Dreyar from Magnolia_!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ash let out a loud wail, causing Natsu to jump in surprise and drop the milk carton. Ash fell to the ground, kicking and screaming. "NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I SHOULD BE THE WINNER! I HAD THAT COMPETITION IN THE BAG!"

Natsu kneeled down and patted his son soothingly on the back. "C'mon, son. It's not that bad. You can't win 'em all."

"You don't understand!" Ash protested. "It was free candy! Free! I called a million times! I should be the winner, not those dumb girls!"

Natsu wanted to admonish Ash for throwing a tantrum in the kitchen, but remembered what it felt like to be beaten by a Dreyar. He shuddered as memories from the old days resurfaced in his mind.

"I'll tell you what," Natsu said gently. "when your mom gets back from her mission, we'll go to the candy shop and get all the candy you want. How does that sound?"

Ash sniffled as he hung his head, but accepted that he had lost. "Yeah, I guess. Can we go fishing afterwards?"

Natsu chuckled and patted his son's head. "Of course we can, kiddo. I'll cook you breakfast after I check on your sister. I think all of your bawling might've woken her up."

"I wasn't bawling!" Ash argued. His complaint fell on deaf ears as Natsu headed back upstairs.

Later in the day, Ash pouted as he sat on the wooden benches in the guild. Across the way, Milly and Molly sat munching happily on the ridiculous amount of candy at their disposal.

"Look at them," He muttered disdainfully. "I bet they cheated somehow. I don't know how, but they probably did."

"Who?" Ur Fullbuster looked up from his ice sculpture to glance behind him at the twins. "Milly and Molly? I don't think they can even spell 'cheated'."

Ash slammed a flaming fist onto the table. "That candy should be mine!"

"Ash, what did I tell you about trying to break the furniture?" Laxus walked up, glaring down at the boys. "I got enough of this from your old man, I don't need it from you."

Ash completely ignored the scolding and pointed towards the twins. "Look at them! Isn't it unhealthy to let them eat so much candy at once? Aren't you afraid they'd get cavities, Gramps?"

Laxus shrugged indifferently. "They're teeth are going to fall out anyway, so let them rot. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING GRAMPS, BRAT?!"

"Sorry, gramps." Ur apologized, though he didn't look sorry. "It comes with the title of Master."

"Whatever." Laxus spun on his heel and walked away, grumbling indignantly to himself. "Damn brats are giving me gray hairs."

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Ash stood up from the bench and began stalking towards the twins. "I'm going to get what I deserve, even if it kills me!"

"Oh yeah, matchstick?" Ur taunted as he followed him. "How are you going to do that?"

Ash stopped to think for a moment, then a devilish smirk spread across his face. Before either of the girls could spot him, he fell to the ground on his stomach and began army crawling towards them.

Ur smacked a hand against his forehead. "Geez, what an idiot."

"Ur, where are your pants?" Jade Redfox questioned once she looked up long enough from her book.

Ur screamed and covered up in embarrassment before running off to find his clothes.

Ash attempted to be as quiet as he could as he crept up behind the twins. Luckily, neither one of them were paying attention since they were too caught up in the own conversation that would sound like nonsensical gibberish to an outsider listening in.

He reached out a hand slowly, grabbing a lollipop that was poking out of Molly's back pocket by its stick and began to pull it out.

"Molly, someone's trying to steal your candy!" Milly suddenly screamed out.

"Gah!" Ash jumped.

"Thanks, Milly!" Molly enthused.

"You're welcome, Molly."

"Damn it, Milly! How did you know?" Ash sprung up from his position and glared at the girls.

Milly smiled. "I felt it coming out of Molly's pocket."

"Get a womb, you wacky twins." Ash huffed.

"That hurt my feelings." Molly frowned.

"I felt it hurt your feelings!"

"You did?!"

"Yes!"

The girls embraced and laughed basically at nothing.

Ash shook his head at their antics and stomped away to where his little sister, Luna, was playing peacefully with her dolls.

"Hey, Luna! I need your help with something."

Luna hummed as she thought the idea over. "Depends. What do I get out of it?"

"I'll give you ten pieces out my candy pile."

"Make it twenty and you've got a deal."

Ash wanted to slam his head into a brick wall out of frustration. First, a couple of stupid girls busted him and now he was haggling with his five-year-old sister.

"Fine! Whatever! Just help me out."

Luna smirked in victory. She stood up, brushing the nonexistent dirt off of her yellow dress and sauntered confidently over to the twins.

"Hey, girls." Luna greeted them. "I just wanted to warn you about the Panty Monster that's been going around town."

"The _what_?!" The girls exclaimed in alarm.

Luna gasped, pretending to be shocked. "You mean, you haven't heard? It's all over the news!"

"Momma and Daddy don't let us watch TV a lot." Milly admitted.

"Momma says it'll rot our brains." Molly chimed in.

 _A bit too late for that,_ Ash thought to himself.

"Well," Luna went on. "I heard that there's an invisible monster going around stealing underwear in the middle of the night and eats them."

The girls gulped in unison. "W-why would he do that?"

"No one knows. But, the only way to keep him away is to throw all of your candy into the center of town. That should keep him away for at least a year."

"I don't want a monster eating my panties!" Molly shivered fearfully. "Luna, what do we do?!"

"Don't worry! I'll take our candy to the center of town for you since I've done this before."

Ash watched in amazement as the twins quickly emptied their pockets of all of their candy and pushed them into his ingenious little sister's arms.

Back at home, Luna and Ash sat on the living room floor, counting the candy and splitting them in half since Ash felt as if his sister deserved more after watching what she did for him.

In the hallway, the landline rang. Before either of them could jump up to catch it, Natsu answered.

"Hello? Hey, Mira, what's up?" He was silent for a moment while Mira talked on the other end. "Really? Why would they do that? Oh, they did, did they?"

They talked for a couple more minutes before Natsu hung up the phone and joined his children in the living room.

"Hey kids," He began as nonchalantly as he could. "Any particular reason why Milly and Molly are in the middle of town with nets and trying to catch a 'Panty Monster'?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Birthing Class**

 **Summary: Lucy and Juvia sign up for birthing classes and drags their significant others along with them. You can imagine how well that goes.**

 **Side note: I honestly did not expect to get this many people to read my story after one day! So, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my little story. I'll try to update daily, but I'm sure you know how life gets in the way of things so I might not be as consistent as you want me to be. I apologize, but I'll try not to disappoint.**

 **Also, I am not a mother so I'm no expert on the whole baby making process, but I've heard enough stories from my mom and various relatives to make my own conclusions.**

Natsu and Gray grumbled to themselves as their girlfriends walked in front of them, going on about how excited they were to start their birthing classes. As much as they wanted to bail, they knew how frightening the girls can get if either of them didn't do what they say when they said it.

"Luce, how long is this class going to be?" Natsu griped.

Lucy rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see. "It's just half an hour, Natsu. It'll go faster than you think. So, please don't cause a scene like you usually do or else we wouldn't be able to come back."

Lucy felt a little bad for leaving Happy behind, but once she mentioned that he could stay with Wendy and Carla until they got back, he was out of the window like a bat out of hell.

"That goes for you too, Gray-sama." Juvia chimed in, turning her head to glare at to ice mage.

"Oh, come on!" Gray complained. "When have we ever made a big enough scene to get us kicked out of something?"

"Well, there was that time at the restaurant where Natsu got us kicked out for eating the entire buffet."

"Gray-sama also got us kicked out of the market for taking his clothes off and leaving them for people to trip over."

"Don't forget the time the boys had us thrown out of the baby store last week for starting a fight in the diaper aisle."

Natsu eye twitched in irritation. "Alright! We get it!"

Once they entered the building the classes were being held in, they found that it was already in session and several people looked up to stare at the newcomers.

The instructor who was holding a baby doll in her arms was the first to greet them. "Oh, hello. Are you here for my birthing class?"

Lucy waved awkwardly. "Yes. I hope we're not too late."

The woman laughed and shook her head. "Not at all. Take a seat on one of the mats and I'll get you all caught up."

The gang did as they were told and seated themselves on a couple of the available, colorful mats that littered the ground. The girls needed some assistance sitting down, but got themselves situated.

"As I was saying," The instructor went on. "I am a certified child birth educator and I will be teaching you about the miracle of birth and the ways in which you can make the process a little easier for both you and your child." The woman reached behind herself to pull out a poster from a bin and held it in front of her. "What you are seeing her is a diagram of a pregnant woman's body at full term."

"Gross, man!" Natsu exclaimed. "Her innards are all pushed up!"

"That's perfectly normal." The instructor went on. "Most of the organs in the body shift around to make room for the fetus. Anyways," The woman pointed to a section of the body. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

"The uterus." A man piped up.

"Correct. What is the opening of the uterus called?"

Natsu raised his hand. "The vagina!"

The woman sweat-dropped, but maintained her cool composure. "No, actually it is called the cervix, but good guess. And what is the birth canal?"

"The vagina." Natsu answered again.

"Yes, thank you, sir."

Lucy elbowed Natsu in the ribs. "Is that your favorite word or something?"

Natsu shrugged. "I just knew I'd get it eventually."

"Shut up, hothead! I'm trying to learn." Gray growled.

Natsu glared back at him. "You're asking for it, Ice Princess!"

"Natsu! No fighting!" Lucy whispered/yelled.

"But, he started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!"

With one last scowl at Gray, Natsu settled back down in his seat.

The instructor went on as if nothing happened and pulled out a backpack from yet another bin. She seemed to struggle for a bit before she got a good grip on it. "This is what I like to call the 'Empathy Belly'. It's filled with metal balls that weight at least two pounds each. Would one of my male students like to try it on?"

Every man in the room took one glance at the heavy bah and shied away from volunteering.

Growing exasperated, the instructor chose a man at random. That man happened to be Gray.

"You." She pointed at him. "Why don't you try it on and see how you feel?"

"You can do it, Gray-sama!" Juvia encouraged him.

"Ugh. Fine." Gray stood up from his spot behind his girlfriend and allowed the instructor to loop the straps of the backpack over his shoulders so the heavy part rested against his stomach. Gray immediately began to tip over, but managed to balance himself.

"So, tell us how you feel."

"I feel like I have an eight-pound backpack strapped to my body, that's how I feel."

Natsu pointed and laughed at his (sometimes) friend. "Hahahaha! You look ridiculous, Gray!"

"Shut up, jackass! I'd like to see you come up here and do it!" Gray attempted to get into a fighting stance, but only ended up falling over onto the backpack. "Oh, God! The balls are pressing against my ribs!"

Natsu snorted. "That's what she said. Ow!" He rubbed his aching side which Lucy had elbowed him in once again.

Gray sat back down after he was unstrapped from the backpack. At this point, the instructor was wondering why she let these people into her class in the first place. She stole one glance at the red mark on the pink-haired man's shoulder and knew immediately that they were from the Fairy Tail guild. Meaning, this wasn't going to end well for anyone.

She clapped her hands, getting back everyone's attention. "Alright, we can come back to that at a later time. Next, I'm going to be simulating the actual delivery with this baby doll and-"

She was interrupted by the sound of flesh hitting flesh at the inky-haired ice mage punched the dragon slayer in the face.

"That's for laughing at me, asshole!" Gray shouted.

"Why you…!" Natsu stood up and retailed and, before they knew it, a full fight had broken out between the two of them yet again. The other people in the room were smart enough to move aside instead of intervening.

Lucy and Juvia exchanged a look of aggravation, but also decided against getting caught in between the two boys. Lucy wished Erza were here to threaten them, but she was off on her honeymoon with Jellal still.

"Banned for life. Unbelievable!"

Gray and Natsu sat on the couch of Lucy's apartment, both brandishing gauzes and wraps on various places of the body. The scary thing was, they didn't even leave a scratch on each other. All of their injuries came from their very angry, very pregnant girlfriends.

"We're sorry." Gray tried reasoning with them.

"You're _sorry_!?" Lucy repeated incredulously. "Oh, you guys haven't even begun to feel sorry yet."

They both sank lower into the couch, feeling a sense of dread wash over them as both women looked down upon them with sinister grins on their faces.

"What do you think we should do to them, Juvia?"

"Juvia has a few ideas, Lucy-san."

Later on, after a very extensive shopping trip, Natsu and Gray were once again lagging behind their significant others as they carried several bags of baby items and maternity clothes in their arms, perspiring profusely as the sun beat down on them. It would have been an easier task if they didn't have 'Empathy Bellies' strapped on.

"Don't fall behind boys!" Lucy called out. "We still have more stores to go to."

Both men groaned, but knew better than to talk back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Love Notes**

 **Summary: Luna has been receiving anonymous love notes for a while now and Natsu is dead set on finding out who the little Casanova is and possibly beat him to a pulp.**

 **Side note: May I just tell you how much I am hoping the manga ends with Natsu and Lucy getting married or something. Or at least kiss! *SPOILERS* The Gajevy ship has already sailed since they've already kissed! Albeit, it was actually mouth to mouth resuscitation, but it still counts doesn't it?! Anyway, I'm pretty sure that's the direction they're heading towards, but it's probably going to be a while longer.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters except for their children. They are mine and I shall do with the as I please. That came out a lot creepier than I meant it to. Kudos to Hiro Mashima!**

Early morning came and the Dragneels were sitting at the dining room table, enjoying a peacefully quiet breakfast. Well, almost quiet. It's hard to find silence in a house with two rambunctious fire dragon slayers. The only time they were ever quiet was one they were stuffing their faces, but even then a few grunts and smacking sounds were heard. But, to Lucy, it was as good as it was going to get.

Lucy looked up from her morning cup of coffee as her youngest child, Luna, came into the room clutching a folded up piece of paper to her chest.

"Is that another love letter from your secret admirer, honey?" Lucy asked interestedly.

Both boys froze up in the midst of shoving food into their mouths to look at the young girl whose cheeks were as pink as her hair.

"I-it's probably some kind of joke." Luna his behind her hair shyly. "I mean, no one ever acted interested in me so it's probably one of those stupid boys at the guild."

"Let me see it." Lucy held out her hand which Luna placed the note into. Lucy opened it up and read it over, a large smile spreading across her face as she reached the bottom. "Well, I don't think you have to worry about any of the boys at the guild writing this. I don't think any of them are sensitive enough to write something like this."

"Why? What does it say?!" Natsu snatched the note out of his wife's hand and read it. "What the hell is this?!"

Lucy quickly snatched the note back and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's called romance, Natsu. Something you obviously know nothing about."

"What?!" Natsu cried out pitifully. "Lucy!"

Lucy wordlessly gathered her plates and stood up from the table without a backwards glance.

"Geez, dad." Ash taunted. "You ain't got no game, man."

Natsu stared down at his smug, sixteen-year old son. "What do you know about game?"

Ash scoffed. "Please, dad. I got all the game in the world. The ladies can't keep their hands off of me."

"Molly Dreyar doesn't count." Luna laughed at him. "The only reason she's into you is because you saved her from the, so called, 'Panty Monster' when you were eight."

"Never mind that, right now!" Natsu interrupted the two of them. "Who's been sending you these corny love notes?"

"They're not corny, dad. They're romantic! And even if I did know who it was, I wouldn't tell you because you'd just beat the crap out of him."

"I have every right to! You're too young to start dating, anyway."

Luna rolled her big, brown eyes. "I'm thirteen now, dad. You can't keep treating me like I'm still a baby."

"I can and I will! You're my little girl and no sappy punk is going to be taking you away from me anytime soon."

Luna ignored her father's outburst and gave a very teenager-like roll of the eyes before exiting the room.

Later on in the afternoon, the family was spending time in the guild hall. They happily chatted with their guild mates in the serene setting, disregarding the pink-haired fire mage scoping out the place and keeping an eye on pretty much every male in the vicinity. The fact that his wife has refused to speak to him since breakfast only fueled his fire.

"You!" Natsu reached out and grabbed a passing boy by his shirt, scaring the ever living crap out of him. "Were you just looking at my daughter?!"

"What?!" Ur struggled in the larger man's grip. "Mr. Dragneel, what are you talking about?!"

"I saw you look at her! Are you the little brat whose been sending her those love notes?!"

"Dude, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hey, Flame Brain! Get your hands off of my kid!" Gray came up and extracted Ur from Natsu's grip. Just like any other day, the polar opposite mages faced off.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on, Gray!" Natsu shouted in Gray's face. "Your son is trying to put the moves on Luna!"

Ur gagged dramatically from behind his father. "What?! Ew! Luna is like my sister! That'd be like incest!"

Natsu glared at the younger boy, but relented. "Alright, fine. I'll trust you for now. But, I've got my eyes on you, Fullbuster."

Jade and Luna sat beside each other at a table a few feet away from the entrance, fully engaged over the latest book they've read and talking enthusiastically about their favorite parts. Behind a wooden post, a figured leaned out ever so slightly to get a glimpse at the sweet girl whose hair resembled bubblegum. His heart sputtered in his chest as he watched her laugh at something her friend had said, loving the way her chocolaty, brown eyes sparkled with delight. His hand that held onto a folded up scrap of paper shook.

"Hey, sweetie, are you almost ready to go?" The girl's father appeared, causing the lone figure to dash back behind the post.

Natsu mustn't know that he harbored such feeling for his daughter or else he wouldn't live to confess to her in the future. As much as he'd like to just come out and admit it, he'd have to remain a distant admirer for the time being.

Back in their home, Natsu and Lucy settled inside their bed. Natsu turned from side to side, stealing glances at Lucy who was still awake and reading with her bedside table lamp still on.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

Natsu sat up and ripped the book out of Lucy's hands. "Lucy, what is up with you today? You haven't said a word to me since this morning. Did I do something wrong."

Lucy sighed tiredly. "No, Natsu, you didn't do anything wrong. That's the problem! You haven't done anything at all!"

Natsu blinked, completely confused by his wife's standoffish attitude towards him. "I don't get it. If I didn't do anything, then why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, per se. It's just that, well…When was the last time you told me you loved me?!"

"Is that was this is about? Luce, you know I love you."

"But I want to _hear_ it, Natsu." Lucy slumped against her pillows, feeling both mentally and physically exhausted. "Sometimes, I feel as if you're married to me out of obligation to the kids and not because you're still in love with me."

Natsu sat up quickly in surprise. "What?! Lucy, that's completely ridiculous. Where'd you get a stupid idea like that?"

Lucy turned her face away and shrugged.

Natsu reached over to cup her face in his hands and brought her closer until his lips were touching hers. He kissed her sweetly until they both had to break away to breath.

"I love you more than anything else in the world, Luce." Natsu whispered against her lips. "Never doubt that."

Lucy smiled softly and nodded before pulling him back to kiss once again. Before they knew it, all of their clothes were on the floor and Natsu was showing her just how much he loved her.

Outside of the house, a shadowy figure pulled open the hatch to the mailbox and dropped the letter he was holding onto earlier into it.

Edward Fernandez pulled back his hood and gazed up at the window where he knew was the room his sweet girl lied.

"Soon, my sweet." He whispered into the night

 **AN: I gotta be honest, I got a major creeper vibe from Edward while I was writing out his character. I was trying to make him seem poetic and lovesick, but he ended up being kinda stalkerish like Juvia. But, sometimes characters just write themselves and you gotta go with the flow.**

 **If you like this story, go ahead and add it to your favorites if you's like and follow me. I try to update daily, so expect more in the near future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Maybe, Baby**

 **Summary: After seeing Natsu and Lucy beyond the point of exhaustion, Levy volunteers herself and Gajeel to take Ash off of their hands for the night. Gajeel couldn't be less excited about the idea.**

 ***MANGA SPOILERS* Dang, Gajeel just got a face full of Levy's boobs! Anyone else see that?! I literally squealed and jumped in my seat. You could tell by his face that he liked it and Levy was in no hurry to push him off ;) Amiright?!**

 **Regardless, I am so excited to see how the manga will end. I'm sure Natsu will kick Zeref's ass then go home back to the guild and make thirty two babies with Lucy. Don't argue with me on this!**

 **Also, I was listening to Jukebox Hero by Foreigner and imagining Gajeel playing his guitar and singing it in front of the guild.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, I wouldn't be stressing about how the hell I'm gonna get through college!**

 **Anyways, here's chapter five!**

It was early in the day at the guild and everyone was up to their usual antics. Mirajane was passing drinks to her guildmates, but Lisanna was doing most of the work since Mira's growing stomach made it a little more difficult to get around.

Jellal and Erza sat at a table near the front, Jellal fretting over his rapidly decreasing finances as Erza's eyes light up as she poured over a Heart Kruz magazine and their new line of baby focused products.

Wendy and Romeo sat together at the bar, chatting carelessly with one another, but not without an audience. Since Wendy and Romeo had decided a few months ago to be more than friends, plenty of the older men in the guild had been keeping a closer eye on the two, taking the roles as the surrogate big brothers a little too seriously concerning Wendy.

The only members who couldn't be there was Gray and Juvia who were too busy at home with Ur to join in.

Lastly, Natsu and Lucy sat in the back of the room, out of everyone's way as they struggled to settle down their son who was crying loudly. Neither of them had slept more than an hour last night since Ash had been too colicky to allow them to get a moments rest.

"I don't know what's wrong with him!" Lucy whined, bouncing Ash in her arms.

"I don't know either!" Natsu searcher around is Ash's diaper bag and brought out a bottle full of milk to bring it up to Ash's mouth. "Are you hungry, kid?"

Ash began suckling only the bottle, but the peace only lasted a moment before he spit it out, splattering the liquid all over himself. Lucy and Natsu groaned as his pained screams filled the air once again.

"Nothing's working!" Lucy attempted to cradle Ash and rocked him in a soothing motion. When that didn't work, she sat him on her lap and began bouncing him on her knee. "Wait a minute." Ash's mouth was wide open and allowed Lucy to look into it. "I see what's wrong. His teeth and finally coming in. His gums must be hurting him."

"Let me see." Natsu leaned over to get a good look and also saw the start of a tiny, pearly white tooth emerging from his son's bottom gums. "Oh, yeah. I see it. What do we do about it, though?"

Lucy quickly passed the baby over to Natsu to dig around in the diaper bag again. She pulled out a frozen teething ring and stuck it between Ash's open mouth. He immediately quieted down as he nibbled on the cold rubber.

The couple sighed in relief.

"Maybe now we'll get some sleep tonight." Natsu said and laid his head on the table.

Lucy shook her head. "Don't count on it. The baby book Levy gave me said that he'd be fussier than usual because of the soreness. We might not get a lot of sleep until this whole thing is over."

Natsu sighed and bounced Ash lightly when he started to whimper again. "I'm sorry, kid. I wish I could take the pain away."

"Geez, you finally got the kid to pipe down?" Gajeel announced as he walked up with Levy by his side. "Took you long enough."

"Gajeel!" Levy reprimanded him.

"I'd like to see you do better, metalface!" Natsu yelled out.

"I _know_ I could do better, Salamander. Believe it or not, kids love me."

Natsu scoffed. "Yeah, right. They probably get one good look at your ugly mug then run off screaming."

"YOU TRYIN' TO START A FIGHT, ASSHOLE?!"

"I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU, BASTARD!"

Lucy grabbed the back of Natsu's jacket so pull him back down to a sitting position. "Natsu, settle down! Don't forget that you're holding the baby."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Wow, you two look exhausted." Levy pointed out as she leaned against the back of the bench. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Hardly." Lucy answered. "If Ash doesn't sleep, neither do we."

Levy felt sympathetic towards her friends. Before Ash was born, Lucy wouldn't wake up until late in the morning unless she had to get up early and Natsu was known for falling asleep at random intervals in the day just because he could. Now, both of them had the telltale signs of exhaustion like the dark rings underneath their eyes.

Suddenly, Levy jumped up. "I have an idea! Why don't Gajeel and I take Ash off of your hands for the night?"

"Say, what?" Gajeel stared at the bluenette as if she had gone crazy.

"You heard me. Natsu and Lucy are beat. The least we can do is watch over him for a few hours so they could nap for a while."

Lucy seemed deep in thought. "I don't know, Levy-chan. Ash has been a handful lately. Are you sure you're up for it?"

Levy shrugged. "How hard can it be? I've read all the baby books out of curiosity, so it should be fine."

Lucy wanted to roll her eyes at her friend's confidence, but held it back.

Natsu nudged her side. "C'mon, Luce. If they're offering then who are we to tell them no. Besides, Gajeel said that he could do a better job. Why don't we let him put his money where his mouth is?"

"Are you challenging me, Salamander?" Gajeel glared down at Natsu.

Natsu smirked slyly. "I'm just giving you the chance to prove yourself. Or are you too much of a chicken?"

Gajeel's nostrils flared. "What did you just call me?!"

Natsu's response was flapping his arms like a bird and 'bawking' at the iron dragon slayer.

"I'll show you, you smug bastard!" Gajeel growled and plucked Ash out of Natsu's arms. "Let's get going, Shrimp. I bet we can do a better job at parenting than these two!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed at the large man, offended by his statement. "You know what? I'll take you up on that bet. If you and Levy could go through the rest of the day without a single complaint, Natsu and I will do whatever you want. But, if you guys bring him back before 9 PM, then you lose and you'll do whatever we want you to."

Gajeel considered the challenge then nodded. "You got yourself a deal, Bunny Girl. Get ready to dust off your old bunny suit, because I'm going to make you my backup dancer for my next gig."

Lucy involuntarily shivered at the thought of fitting herself in that outfit once again, especially after giving birth just a few months ago. Just the thought of everyone seeing her unsightly stretch marks nearly drove her to tears. She couldn't lose this bet.

Regardless, they shook on the bet. Natsu handed Levy the diaper bag as Lucy gave her a long list of specific instructions on feeding times, bath times, and bedtime.

Lucy grabbed Gajeel by the collar of his shirt to bring his face down to her level. Gajeel felt a shiver go down his spine, though he wouldn't admit it. "If you bring him back to me any less perfect than he is now, I'll scalp your head with a butter knife. Understand me?"

"Y-you don't scare me, cheerleader." He grumbled pitifully.

Lucy let go of him, hugging Levy goodbye then the couples went their separate ways. Lucy and Natsu immediately collapsed on top of their bedsheets once they got home.

Levy and Gajeel entered their one bedroom apartment that they started renting out together last year a few months after they finally became a couple. Levy often thought of the relationships of her friends around her and how happy they seemed. Most of them were married and now having babies, but she was still stuck without a ring on her finger and her eggs unfertilized. Bitter as she may be about it, she couldn't deny that she was content with her life with Gajeel. She only wished for more.

The diaper bag was thrown aside and Ash was sat on the floor of the living room. He gazed up at the couple with curious eyes.

"Look at him, Gajeel." Levy squealed as she kneeled in front of the baby. "Isn't he just the cutest?"

"Nah." Gajeel threw himself onto the couch. "He looks too damn much like Salamander to look cute."

Levy frowned. "Just shut up and see what the first thing on the list is."

Gajeel groaned, but sat up and did as he was told. "It's says: 'At 3 PM, give Ash his lunch.' What the hell does he eat?"

Levy pulled the bag to her and pulled out a small jar of orange baby food. She opened it up and Gajeel instantly gagged. "That smells nasty! They actually feed him this crap?!"

"It's good for the baby." Levy argued. She brought out a rubber spoon and dipped it into the jar. She held the spoon in front of Ash, but he turned his head away as it drew closer to his lips. "C'mon, cutie. Aren't you hungry?"

She tried again, but came up with the same results.

"The kid isn't hungry, Shrimp. Don't force it."

Levy sighed in frustration. "Lu-chan said that if he doesn't eat now he'll only be cranky later. He's just being stubborn."

Levy tried and tried again until she finally got the spoon into Ash's mouth.

"Yay!" She cheered as the baby began to chew. "Gah!" Her cheering was cut short once Ash spat the food all over her chest and began crying.

"Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled.

"It's not funny, Gajeel!" Levy fumed as she began to dab at the food that covered her shirt. "Get out his teething ring."

After Ash had settled down, Levy left to change her shirt, leaving Gajeel alone with the baby.

Gajeel sat against the couch, watching Ash roll around the floor, giggling to himself.

"I guess puking all over Shrimp put you in a good mood, didn't it?" Gajeel asked, though he didn't expect an answer. "I gotta admit, it was pretty funny."

"I heard that!" Levy yelled from the other room.

"Gihi. I guess you aren't all bad, considering who your old man is."

Ash merely blinked up at him.

Without a warning, Gajeel retched and plugged up his nose. "Geez, kid! Give me a little warning next time, wouldja?!"

He picked up Ash, holding him at arm's length, and carried him over to Levy who was furiously scrubbing at her shirt. She sniffed the air as he came closer and wrinkled her little nose.

"That smells awful!" She gagged. "Why did you bring him to me?"

"I ain't changing him, if that's what you're asking. You're nose isn't as sensitive as mine."

Levy rolled her eyes, but took Ash from Gajeel. "You're going to have to learn eventually, you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Levy shook her head. "Nothing."

Gajeel stayed as far away as he could as Levy changed Ash's diaper. It took a couple tries, and one backwards diaper, but she eventually got it right. Ash sat contentedly on her lap as he sucked on his bottle, the only thing he managed to keep down all day. He mostly chewed on the rubble nipple, but Levy didn't complain since he was staying quiet.

"This is harder than Natsu and Lucy make it look." Levy complained.

Gajeel scoffed. "You think so? I got no complaints."

Levy scowled at him. "That's because I've been doing all the work! You haven't even held him since we got home."

"Don't be mad because the kid likes me more than you."

Levy set Ash back on the floor to stand up and place her hands against her hips, facing Gajeel. "That has nothing to do with this! I might as well be doing this alone. I thought we would be able to do this, but I was wrong. I can't do this for another three hours!"

"You can't give up that easily!" Gajeel protested. "Salamander will never let me live it down if we do."

"There is no 'we', Gajeel! It's only been me! I'm the only one trying to make this work and it's like you don't even care!"

Gajeel sat up in his seat, his face unreadable. "This isn't about the kid, is it?"

Levy's balled up fists shook in their position by her hips. She felt tears threaten to spill over, but refused to allow them to do so.

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. "We should just take Ash back to Natsu and Lucy. You and I have to talk and I'd prefer it if we not do it in front of the baby."

Gajeel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah, fine. Let's take him back."

The walk down to Lucy and Natsu's home was silent except for Ash's babbling. Gajeel looked over to Levy who was completely avoiding any eye contact with him. They walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Lucy answered the door, still in her pajamas.

She smiled smugly as Levy handed Ash over to her. "Wow, guys. I got to admit, I didn't think you'd last as long as you did."

Gajeel leaned up nonchalantly against the siding of the house. "You can tell us what you want us to do tomorrow. It's been a long day."

Lucy's smile faded as she looked between the obviously strained couple. "Is everything alright? Was Ash fussy?"

Levy smiled weakly. "No, he was just fine. We'll see you tomorrow, Lu-chan."

Lucy waved timidly as the couple walked away.

Back in their home, Levy and Gajeel sat in silence. Gajeel impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for the small girl to make the first move. She was the one who said that they needed to talk. Personally, he didn't see what the problem was. Wasn't she happier with him? Was she planning on breaking things off?

"God dammit, Shrimp! Would you say something already? I'm going crazy over here!"

Levy looked up lightly, but didn't meet his eyes. "Gajeel, do you want to get married?"

Gajeel flinched at the unexpected turn in their conversation. "W-what?! What brought that on?"

Levy finally looked up at him, her ember eyes shining with unshed tears. "Are you saying that you don't want to be married to me?"

"I-I didn't say that! You're putting words into my mouth!"

"Gajeel, you idiot! You're making me feel stupid after saying all that!"

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad! You just caught me off guard!"

Levy sighed sadly. "I don't understand you at all, Gajeel. You act like you love me, but you also act like you couldn't care less. Am I just a toy to you?"

Gajeel watched as a few tears slipped out of his girlfriend's eyes.

 _Way to make me feel like a jackass, Shorty._ Gajeel thought to himself.

He grumbled incoherently as he stood up and stalked to their bedroom.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled after him. "Don't just walk away! We're not finished yet!"

After a moment of rustling around, Gajeel came back into the room with a velvet bag, tied at the top.

"What's that?" She questioned.

Gajeel held up the bag. "This is what I was going to give you this weekend at that restaurant you kept bugging me to take you to."

Gajeel untied the top of the small bag and turned it upside down to shake the contents into Levy's awaiting hand. Levy's eyes widened as a ring the size of Ash's fist landed into her palm.

She held it up in front of her. "T-this is…"

"Yeah, it is. Geez, you're impatient. Do you have any idea how long it took me to make that?"

Levy looked up at him in shock. "You made this?"

"Yeah. It was a bitch getting it right so you'd better appreciate it-"

Gajeel grunted as Levy hurled herself at him with unexpected strength, wrapping her thin arms around his waist.

"Yes." She whispered into his chest.

Gajeel smiled and held her closer. "Gihi. You sure are annoying sometimes, Shrimp. But, at least you're mine."

Levy allowed Gajeel to slip the ring on her finger. She reached up on her tiptoes to try and kiss him, but she was still too short so Gajeel lifted her up and brought her the rest of the way to meet his lips with hers.

OOOOOOOOO

The next day at the guild, Gajeel and Levy were dressed in maid outfits and waiting on Lucy and Natsu, hand and foot. It wouldn't be something to gawk at if both of them weren't in short skirts.

Gajeel growled as he brought Natsu a stack of pancakes. "Couldn't you have picked a different outfit for me?"

Natsu chuckled. "Nope! This is much better."

 **Well, this was a lot longer than I meant it to be. But, I hope you liked it! Also, thank you so much for following my crappy little story! It's actually a lot of fun to write and allow people to read my work. You would not believe the amount of confidence reading your comments gives me! You people are amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: G-g-g-ghost!**

 **Summary: The new gang goes out on their first mission without any supervision. It goes well at first, but of course someone has to ruin it.**

 **Side note: Have any of you seen The Matrix? Yes? No? Anyway, I don't want to make anyone angry by saying this, but that is the worst piece of crap movie I have ever seen in my life! And that's saying something since I've seen the movie version of The Host by Stephanie Meyer. If you want to see a train wreck, go see that. But, I was watching it with my family the other day and I wanted to rip out my eyeballs. I voiced my opinion to my mother, to which she replied, "How can you not like this but you'll watch that anime shit every day!" First of all, my dear but deluded mother, anime is not shit and it's a helluva lot better than the Matrix. Most of it, anyway.**

 **Now that I've gotten that off my chest, here's chapter six!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, btw.**

"This is going to be great!" Ash Dragneel enthused as he led his group onwards into the town. "We're finally on a mission without any meddling parents. My mom nearly choked me she was hugging me so hard before we left."

"Aye." Sammy, the Exceed, replied from his spot on top of Ash's head. (A/N: I bet you can figure out who his parents are. *nudge**nudge**wink**wink*)

"That's nothing." Ur Fullbuster laughed. "My mom nearly flooded the whole house because she was crying so hard."

"It's not a competition, Ur!"

Edward Fernandez walked in the back of the group, weighed down by the many weapons given to him by his mother strapped to his chest and back. He sighed, wishing his mother had coddled him like the others instead of lecturing him on the importance of how to swing a battle axe and the proper stances he should take when battling an enemy.

Milly and Molly walked somewhere in the middle, babbling in the secretive 'Twin Talk'.

"Guys," Jade jogged up to catch up to them, holding the map up to her nose. "I'm not too sure about this. Shouldn't we have at least asked Wendy-nii or Romeo-nee to come with us?"

"Don't be such a baby, Jade." Ur snapped back at her.

Luna immediately rushed to her rescue. "Don't talk to her like that! Besides, she's right. We could have used more help, especially with you two idiots leading us."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!"

"I'M CALLING YOU AN IDIOT, IDIOT!"

"YOU WANNA TALK THIS OUTSIDE?!"

"WE _ARE_ OUTSIDE, STUPID!"

"Hey," Jade interrupted. "We're here."

The siblings broke away from each other to look up at the big, broken down building that towered over them intimidatingly. The manson itself seemed to groan eerily, the unhinged shutters banging against the busted windows, the peeled off siding of the house revealing patches of growing mold and the deep holes in the rotting floorboards of the steps and porch.

Jade shivered involuntarily. "W-what are we supposed to do here again?"

Sammy reached into Ash's backpack to pull out the assignment they accepted at the guild. "Our client is afraid that his house might be haunted. He wants brave mages with extraordinary powers to help get them out."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?!" Ur shouted out.

Ash patted his friend gently on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Ur. Ghost don't exist. Our client is probably just a paranoid old man. We'll go in, walk around a little, tell the guy we got rid of the big, bad, spook ghost, get our reward then go home."

"Great idea, Sherlock." Luna said sarcastically. "But, ghosts do exist. What we can do is corner it then have Jade trap it in an exorcising rune she learned from Freed."

Ash scoffed. "That's a stupid idea."

"I thought it was a pretty good idea." Edward mumbled, though no one seemed to hear him.

"I'll repeat myself in case you were too stupid to listen. Ghosts. Don't. Exist."

Back at the guild, Master Mavis sneezed daintily.

Luna narrowed her eyes at her brother. "We'll see about that. Go knock on the door so we can get this over with."

The man who answered the door could hardly be called old, but he did seem a bit troubled. He looked down at the group with surprise. "Hello. How can I help you kids?"

Ur held up the request. "We're here about your ghost problem, Sir. Mind if we have a look?"

" _You_?!" The man sneered. "I wanted a group of _brave_ mages, not a bunch of preteens and their flying pet!"

Sammy's blue fur ruffled. "I'm not a pet! I'm an Exceed!"

The man recoiled. "Gah! It talks!"

"Listen, man!" Ash interjected. "We may not be big, but were as powerful as you can get! Don't doubt us just because we're young! So either let us help you or we'll walk away and you can deal with this yourself."

The man grimaced at the young man before him, but conceded to his request. "Fine, then. If you think you can handle it, then I'll allow you to see what you can do. But, if you fail, you can forget about your reward."

The group nodded in acceptance. The man moved aside to allow the children to enter. He closed the front door behind them with an unsettling smirk on his face.

Once they had entered, the young adventurers huddled together against the sudden chill that blew past them. The mansion was no better inside that it was on the outside. Cobwebs and dust seemed to cover every available surface and on the banisters of the stairs. Portraits of people that looked centuries old were so worn that the faces in them were practically indecipherable. The furniture, was little there was, were very old-fashioned and very torn.

Sammy shivered, hiding is Ash's backpack. "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home!"

"That's quitter talk, Sammy." Ash replied. "This place isn't even scary! It's just old and gross. Only a weirdo would live in a place like this."

The client harrumphed behind them. "As you can see, my mansion has seen better days."

"You can say that again." Ur interposed.

The man went on. "The spirit that haunts my home has frightened off all of my help, making it difficult to keep the place clean on my own. If you can exorcise the ghost, I would be very grateful."

Milly broke away from the huddle and stood in front of the man. "Don't worry, Sir! We'll take care of the big, bad, boogey-man for you, no problem!"

The man bowed. "Thank you, Miss Milly. That would be very helpful."

"Hang on!" Luna grabbed Milly by her elbow and pulled her back. "She didn't tell you her name."

The man blinked. "S-she didn't. Surely you all must've introduced yourselves."

Luna shook her head. "No. None of us has told us our names yet."

Their client began to sweat nervously, looking about the room. "Y-you must've forgotten that you had done so. How else would I have known? I've never seen you children before in my life."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him, looking for something, but couldn't figure out what.

"Forget that for now, Luna." Ash's voice caused her to look away. "Let's hurry up and get started. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home and eat dinner."

Luna rolled her eyes. Only Ash would be thinking about food at a time like this.

They split into three groups, agreeing to meet back at the front entrance should anything happen. Ash, Ur and Sammy headed down to the large cellar, Luna, Jade and Edward were to go up to the West Wing while Milly and Molly checked out the East Wing.

"Can you believe those pansies?" Ash laughed overconfidently as he walked along side Ur down the stairs. "Even if there was a ghost, what can it do to us? We can probably just walk through it, right?"

Ur nodded along. "Right. There's nothing to be afraid of. What's a stupid ghost gonna do? Boo us to death?"

Both boys laughed, completely taking no notice of the pale woman dressed in all white appearing behind them. Her dark hair covered most of her face, but one could decipher the vengeful grin that adorned her face.

Milly and Molly walked down the hallway together, hugging each other closely as their eyes darted around fearfully.

"Do you really think there's a ghost, Molly?" Milly asked her sister.

Molly shook her head. "I don't know, Milly. But, I really wish daddy was here. He'd scare it off."

Milly giggled quietly. "Yeah. He'd probably growl at it and it'll run away."

"That's what he did to the monster under our bed last week."

Suddenly, the portraits on the wall began to shake, banging against the wall and creating quite the disturbance.

The girls clutched each other tighter.

"AH!" They both screamed. "PARANOMAL ACTIVITY!"

"We're gonna die, Milly!" Molly cried.

"Let's die how we were born! Two minutes apart! I'll go first!"

Molly grabbed her sister desperately. "No, I can't live without you! Even if it is just for two minutes!"

Luna, Jade and Edward walked down the opposite hallway, too far away to hear Milly and Molly's screams.

"Keep an eye open, guys." Luna announced. "The ghost can be anywhere."

"Y-you're really good at being the leader, Luna." Edward murmured bashfully.

"Huh? Did you say something, Ed?"

Edward sighed sadly. "No."

"What if Ash or Molly find the ghost before we do?" Jade spoke up. "They don't know how to set up runes."

"Trust me, if Ash found the ghost before we did, I'd know."

Jade cocked an eyebrow. "How would you-"

Suddenly, a couple of girlish screams pierced the air, louder and shriller than anything Jade or Edward has ever heard before.

"Was the Milly and Molly?" Edward asked.

Luna hung her head in shame. "I wish it was, Ed. I wish it was."

Milly and Molly were also alerted by the screams, joining Luna, Jade and Edward in the assigned meeting spot.

"What was that loud scream?!" Molly wondered aloud. "Is anyone hurt?"

Luna held up a finger. "Wait for it…"

The pounding of footsteps reached her eyes and, as Luna had predicted, Ash, Ur, and Sammy came running down the hall, obviously panicked and trembling in fear. They came to a screeching halt in front of the rest of the group.

"G-g-g-g-g…" Ash stumbled.

"Grapes?" Molly questioned.

"Goatee?" Milly offered.

"Ghost?" Luna inquired.

The boys nodded pitifully.

"I told you guys that there was a ghost! Now, you've probably pissed it off with all of you girly screaming!"

"I don't scream like a girl!" Ash protested.

"Yes, you do." The group replied in unison.

A loud clap of thunder caused everyone to grasp at one another and yell out.

"Milly," Molly began as tears rolled down her eyes. "Just in case I die, I want you to know that I'll be with you every time you look in the mirror."

Milly blinked. "What?"

""Cause we look alike!"

"Oh! I get it now!"

Molly sobbed. "I didn't want those to be my last words!"

A malicious laugh made everyone freeze. It filled the room, but no one could see where it was coming from. Unexpectedly, a figure appeared before them at the top of the long staircase. The woman in the white dress and dark hair stared down at them, her feet not touching the ground.

"It's the ghost we saw earlier." Sammy whimpered.

The ghost grinned. "I see you children are afraid. Good. Perhaps now I'll be able to keep you in one place long enough to dispose of you."

Ash stepped forward cautiously, trying to be brave, but his shaking form ruined the image. "I-I ain't scared of you."

The woman raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "No? Maybe this will help?"

She pointed to the walls, which began to ooze a dark liquid. It came pouring out until it was covering the floor, reaching towards the children's feet.

"Is that blood?!" Jade cried, backing away from the substance.

"Not enough for you?" The ghostly woman brought her hands up and the entire mansion burst into flames.

"THAT'S IT!" Ash turned around and threw both Luna and Jade over his shoulder. "WE'RE OUT OF HERE!"

Ur and Edward did the same to Milly and Molly and together the group high-tailed it out of the mansion, shouting for their mommies and daddies.

The flames on the walls died down until there was no more and the red liquid stopped pouring out of the walls.

The woman in the white dress reached up to pull off her dark haired wig to let her blonde locks free.

"You can come out now, girls." Lucy yelled out with a self-satisfied smile. "They're gone."

Juvia came crawling out of a hidden door beneath the staircase while Levy jumped out from behind a potted plant with her Solid Script book tucked under her arm. Lastly, the client came sauntering out of the next room. His image become distorted, as if looking into a lake, until he became a pretty woman with long, white hair and a purple dress.

Mirajane giggled. "Well, I think we can safely say that they won't be going on any quests by themselves again anytime soon."

Juvia nodded in agreement. "Juvia thinks they'll be hiding under their beds by the time we get home."

Levy sighed. "Better break out the bleach ladies. I feel as if we're going to be changing some very wet sheets tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Like Mother, Like Son**

 **Summary: Anyone think that Erza is too hard on her son? Well, she has her own reasons. Let's hear more about them, shall we?**

 **Side note: Just to clarify, Erza is** _ **not**_ **a bad parent. She's just a little overprotective and she has a different way of showing her love to her children and husband.**

 **I was listening to You'll Always Be My Baby by Sara Evans while writing this chapter. I'll sing it to my future children should they ever feel as if I'm mad at them or don't love them. It's a beautiful song. Give it a listen if you have time.**

 **WARNING! You might want to grab a couple tissues for this chapter.**

 **[Insert disclaimer here]**

Edward Fernanadez bent over and leaned his hands against his knees, breathing heavily. He was exhausted, bruised and mildly annoyed. His mother had woken him up at 6 AM for morning training and he hasn't gotten a moment of peace since.

Multiple weapons laid on the grass of the backyard. Jellal leaned against the doorway of the back entrance, watching the two of them and shaking his head sadly. As much as he loved Erza, he understood that she could be a bit standoffish at times. Hell, he had to propose three times before she finally conceded. He agreed to allow her to train their eldest child, knowing fully well her reasons behind it and couldn't help but felt responsible for it. A babies cries caught his attention. He stole one more glance at his family before heading inside to tend to the baby.

"There's no time for rest, Edward." Erza scolded, pointing her sword in his direction. "If you were to rest on the battlefield, you'd be dead in four second flat."

"C'mon, mom!" He panted. "We've been at this for three hours straight! Can't we take a little break for breakfast or something?"

Erza paused as she thought for a moment. "Very well. But, only after you disarm me perfectly. And this time, you can't use fatigue as an excuse."

Edward sighed, but picked up his sword once again and assumed a fighting stance. Erza came at him quickly, too fast for his eyes to follow and he immediately got knocked down.

Erza shook her head disapprovingly. "Your stance is all wrong. You must stand with your legs shoulder's width apart and your hands by your hips or else you'll be left wide open. Try it again."

They went on for another half hour. Erza, never knowing her own strength, continuously knocked Edward down to the ground, constantly reprimanding him on his form and movements.

Finally, Edward had enough of it.

"That's it!" He cried out, throwing his sword down. "I can't do it anymore!"

Erza looked at him with surprise. "Edward? What's wrong?"

"Everything! Everything is wrong! I don't want to keep doing this anymore and you shouldn't make me!"

"You do not wish to keep training? I thought you liked doing this."

"I did, until you became a crazy dictator! It was fun before, but now all you do is yell at me and make me feel bad!"

Erza recoiled at his statement then she frowned. "Do not speak to me like that, Edward. I am your mother."

"You sure as hell don't act like it!" Edward shouted. "You never hug me or say you love me. You don't even sing to Rosemary anymore! When's the last time you even had a conversation with me that didn't involve talking about weapons or our next mission?"

By the end of his rant, Edward's face was as red as his hair and he was panting from exertion. But, he didn't feel accomplished in any way. He thought that if he had finally told his mother how he was feeling, a weight would be lifted off his chest. But, it was still there. Edward heard someone sniffle and looked up.

Erza stood shakily, tears streaming down her face. Her sword forgotten as it fell out of her limp hand. "I…I had no idea. When had I become such a monster?!" She fell to her knees, hiding her face with her hands as she sobbed.

Edward felt immensely guilty as he watched him mother cry. He ran over to her and tried pulling her hands away from her face. "N-no! I'm sorry, mom! You're not a monster! I was just frustrated! We can keep going if you'd like. Just please stop crying!"

"No." Erza sat up a little and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "That's alright, Edward. You must be tired. You can head inside while I clean up."

Edward shook his head frantically. "I don't want to go inside. I want you to stop crying and look at me!"

Erza did look up, staring into her son's dark green eyes. She reached hand up to run her fingers through the boy's hair that matched her own. "You children are my world." She whispered brokenly. "Since you were born, I've feared for your life and Rosemary's. You don't understand how quickly your life can be taken away from you and I just wanted to do all I could to prevent that. When I was a child, all I knew was darkness and pain and suffering. I've lived through so much and lost many people whom I've cared about along the way and I'll never be able to forget those times no matter how hard I try, but I'm glad I don't. Remembering the past just makes me want to build a better future. That's all I wanted for you."

Edward's lips wobbled as he held back tears. The pain in his mother's eyes was obvious and he knew that she had seen some dark things that she'd rather not talk about.

Erza pulled her son to her, cradling his head in her hands. "Oh, Edward. There's so many things in this world that I can see hurting you. I should have never let one of those things be me. I love you with all of my heart. I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that."

Erza smiled into his mother's shoulder. "I love you too, mom."

They held onto each other for a while before Erza pulled back.

She smiled. "Why don't we all go out and get some cake at that new bakery that opened up?"

Edward smiled back at her. "Can it be strawberry cake?"

Erza laughed and pecked Edward on his forehead. "Is there a better kind?"

RHETORICAL QUESTION!

Ha! Ever seen Fairy Tail abridged by Palletownchampions on YouTube? It's hilarious!

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this fluffy little chapter between mother and son. There's more to come after this. Hit that 'Favorite' button and leave a review if you have any suggestion on any ideas you may have. Seriously, I got ideas coming out the wild zoo, but I'll be happy to put some of yours up if you'd like. I'll try not to butch them up!

Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Uncle Zeref**

 **Summary: Zeref pays his brother a very unexpected visit.**

 **Side note: This idea was suggested to me by Wacko12. Let's just pretend that Natsu had defeated Zeref, Zeref went away somewhere alone for a long time and decided to come back and apologize to Natsu and meet his family.**

 **I was listening to 'We Are Family' by Keke Palmer while writing this. It fits the entire idea of the Fairy Tail guild so freaking well. There's also an AMV of Fairy Tail to that song and it's amazing!**

 **Fairy Tail is not mine nor will it ever be.**

 **Ha ha! You can't sue me!**

It was an average day in Magnolia as people went about their business. The sun was perfectly shining on the happy town, only one cloud to be seen.

The single cloud hung over the head of a young-looking, black-haired man in strange, old clothing as he walked down the street, keeping his eyes on the ground.

He walked on until he stood in front of a quaint house in the middle of the street. He looked up at it, knowing fully well who lived here just by listening to the loud voices on the other side of the door. It wasn't hard to track down where his brother now lived. He had heard around from various people about how the famous Salamander, who pretty much saved the world along with the rest of his guild, had settled down and started a family. With whom he started a family with, he did not know. But, he assumed he was about to find out.

He sighed, silently hoping that this interaction would go without a hitch, but even that was acting for a lot considering what he had done in the past.

He walked up the porch steps and stopped in front of the door. He raised his fist to knock, but hesitated. With one last deep, encouraging breath, he tapped his clenched hand against the wood and waited.

Some rustling and crashing sounds could be heard before a young man with pink hair answered the door, his eyes wide and full of joy and happiness. Zeref was momentarily confused at how someone could simply answer the door with such a large grin on his face. He didn't create Natsu to be evil or malicious, but he didn't exactly make him so happy-go-lucky either. The love from his father and guild alone made him into this. Zeref felt saddened once again at the thought that he could probably never cause his brother to feel so much joy.

Natsu's eyed widened as he took in the person before him. His supposed brother, whom he never expected to see again, was here in front of his eyes. He almost didn't believe it, but stranger things have happened.

"Z-Zeref?" Natsu stuttered. "Why are you here?" He frowned and started to back away towards the room where his family was gathered just as a precaution. "You're not here to start anything, are you?"

Zeref raised up his hands in an apologetic manner. "Please relax, Natsu. I am not here to cause you or your family any harm. I simply came here to atone for my sins and, if you wish, I shall never return here again. But, please allow me to speak first."

Natsu stared at Zeref for a long moment, causing Zeref to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Is that all?" Natsu grinned hugely, surprising Zeref. "Come on in then! You can meet the family while you're here."

"W-what?"

Natsu reached out and grasped his brother's wrist, dragging him into the house as if they were old friends.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu called out. "We got a visitor."

Zeref stood stock still in the hallway while Natsu walked into the other room, yelling for his family to come see what the cat dragged in.

"Who is it, Nat-" Lucy walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of drinks, which she promptly dropped once she saw Zeref standing inside of her house.

Natsu walked up to her casually and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Lucy, you remember Zeref don't you?"

Ah, so Natsu had married the Celestial Mage. Zeref couldn't say that he was surprised. He had only met Lucy briefly in the midst of battle. He remembers her large cow swinging an axe in his direction and a goat in a suit landing a good punch on his cheek. He also remembered Natsu's protectiveness of her and automatically assumed that there was something between them. He was happy to see that he was right.

"Y-yes, I remember." Lucy's eyes twitched. She desperately wanted to run into the living room where her children were playing and get them as far away from the man that tried to destroy her family as she can. But, Natsu didn't seem cautious which sort of threw her off. If there was any immediate danger, Natsu would not hesitate to protect them. She chose to trust his judgement and tried to relax unsuccessfully.

Natsu smiled at her. "Zeref says he's here to apologize. I think we should hear him out. What do you think?"

Lucy looked back at the dark-haired man, noting his obvious discomfort and felt bad for him. As long as she's known him, Zeref never truly seemed evil to her. Just misunderstood.

Following her husband's lead, Lucy smiled kindly at her brother-in-law. "Of course we should. I'll go make some tea."

She placed a kiss on Natsu's cheek and retreated back into the kitchen, humming happily to herself. Natsu watched her leave, proud that she was just as forgiving as he was, perhaps even more so. It would be difficult to build a relationship with his estranged brother if his family hated the guy.

Natsu turned back towards Zeref. "Wanna meet your niece and nephew?"

Zeref didn't have the chance to respond before Natsu was, once again, pulling him into the living room where Luna and Ash were sitting on the rug, arguing like brother and sister do.

Ash pulled on the side of the remote he had in his grip. "Let go of the remote, Luna! I don't want to watch Pony Pony Party!"

Luna pulled back just as hard on her part. "Well, I don't want to watch The Complete History of Centipedes!"

Natsu reached down and plucked the remote easily out of his children's hands and turned off the lacrima screen completely.

"Awww, dad!" They both whined.

"Kids," He said patiently. "be cool. We got company."

Ash and Luna noticed the man standing in the doorway for the first time.

Zeref waved awkwardly. "Hello."

"This is Zeref." Natsu introduced. "He's my brother."

"Oh, so you're our uncle?" Ash asked, cocking his head in question.

Natsu shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

Zeref was suddenly swarmed by the small children, each one pulling on the sleeves of his top, looking up at him with large smiles that matched their father's.

"Cool! We've got a new uncle!" Luna enthused as she bounced up and down.

"Can you do ice magic like Uncle Gray?!" Ash asked excitedly.

Zeref sweatdropped. "Uh, n-not exactly."

"You should come up to my room and see my bug collection!"

"No, you should come up to _my_ room and play with my dolls with me!"

"He doesn't want to play with your dumb, girly dolls, Luna!"

"You don't know! He probably doesn't want to see your stupid, icky bugs, Ash!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Zeref was pulled from side to side as the children pulled on him just like they were with the remote a minute ago. He sent a pleading look to Natsu, but he was too busy laughing to be of any help. Thankfully, Lucy chose that moment to enter the room and come to his rescue.

"Kids, stop fighting!" She scolded them in a no nonsense tone. Ash and Luna immediately let go and put their hands behind their backs, acting as if they weren't doing anything. "The adults have to talk so why don't you two go upstairs and wash up before dinner?"

They both groaned, but left to concede to their mother's demands.

Lucy sat the tray containing the tea down on the coffee table and sat beside Natsu on the couch, leaving Zeref to sit gracefully on the loveseat across from them.

"Go ahead and say what you want to say, man." Natsu encouraged him as Zeref looked nervously in all directions.

"Where do I begin?" Zeref sighed. "First, I want to apologize profusely for all of the discord I've put you and your guild through. I was no in my right mind at the time and I've regretted my actions ever since then. You are my brother and yet I've never treated you as such. C-could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, Natsu?"

"Sure!" Natsu shrugged nonchalantly. "Apology accepted."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

Zeref was prepared for utter rejection and to be thrown out of the house, or worse, killed. Perhaps he didn't know brother as well as he originally thought.

"R-really? You'd forgive me that easily?! But, I attempted to dispose of you and your family!"

"So has Gajeel." Lucy replied.

"And Laxus." Natsu added.

"Don't forget about Jellal."

"As if I could forget about that!"

Zeref looked between the laughing couple. How could they act so comfortably around him after what he put them through?! He deserved to be shouted at, beaten and to be exiled from their home until the end of time. But, they haven't once said anything negative to him.

Zeref felt tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. "You're both so understanding. I don't deserve your kindness."

"Quit the sappy shit, dude." Natsu waved his hand dismissively. "If I wanted to be a jerk about this, then I would be. But, honestly, I'm pretty much over the whole thing. No one got seriously hurt and we all lived to see another day. That's all that matters so there's really nothing to forgive."

Now, Zeref's tears were freely flowing down his face. Lucy reached over to hand him a tissue, which he took gratefully and wiped his eyes with.

He sniffled and smiled sadly at his brother. "Thank you, Natsu. You've shown me how a family should truly be like. I'm glad that you've found your own happiness in Fairy Tail."

Natsu stood up and placed his hands on Zeref's shoulders. "You can be happy too, Zeref. You just have to let go of the past and start living like there's no tomorrow. Do you think you could do that?"

Zeref smiled and placed his hand on top of Natsu's. "I think…I think I can."

Natsu nodded. "Good."

The moment was interrupted by a ringing sound coming from the kitchen.

Lucy jumped up. "Dinner is ready! Would you like to stay and eat with us?"

"Sure he would!" Natsu answered before Zeref could open his mouth.

Surprisingly, Zeref felt more alive that night than he had ever had in his entire life. Which was saying something. As far as he could tell, there was never a dull moment in the Dragneel household. Especially with those spritely children running around and causing a commotion everywhere they go.

Afterwards, the children said goodbye to their uncle before they went to bed. The three adults stood on the front porch together as they said their own goodbyes.

"You can come over any time you like, okay?" Natsu said as he patted Zeref's shoulder.

Lucy surprised him by pulling him into a quick hug. "Don't be a strange, Zeref."

Zeref nodded and smiled at the couple. "I won't. Thank you so much. For everything."

Natsu and Lucy waved as Zeref went on his way, watching until he was out of eyesight.

Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist. "That went well." He commented.

"I agree."

 **Say it with me: AWWWWW!**

 **Honestly, I do want to like Zeref. I did at first when we first saw him on Tenrou Island, but afterwards I was just like, "This dude's a major crybaby." I'm starting to like him again, though. I think he's cute in a sad, emo boy way.**

 **Send those suggestions my way! I'd be happy to make them a reality.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: So Hard To Say 'I Love You'**

 **Summary: Edward attempts to confess his love to Luna, but finds it difficult since things keep getting in his way**

 **Side note: I did not go to bed until 4 AM this morning and I had to wake up at 6 to take my permit test (which I failed). I think I might have a problem. But, who needs sleep?! Certainly not me! Anywhoooooo, I am ready for a long nap. Which I am going to take as soon as I finish this little chappy. I hope you enjoy because that's all you get for today. Don't be greedy! Don't be mad, I love you guys! (Geez, my emotions are all over the place)**

 **I was listening to 'Thing I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne while writing this chapter.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Don't sue me, I need the money for college!**

There she was again. Just as pretty and perfect as she was any other day. Although, somehow, she seemed exceptionally gorgeous today as she laid out on the grass beside the lake with a book in her hands. She laid out on her stomach beside Jade Redfox, partaking in their little makeshift book club that they made up themselves. Her pink hair glittered in the sunlight and her brown eyes glistened with mirth and she read over the words on the pages. The setting was just right.

Edward ducked back behind the tree he was hiding behind, clutching his chest as his heart beat erratically. Why must she make him feel so strange and self-conscious? During a fight, he always had his mind set on the battle at hand, laser focused on his task and taking down his enemy. But, around her, everything was fuzzy. He hated it, but loved it at the same time.

Which was why he chose today to finally come out and confess how he felt. After leaving multiple love notes in her mailbox, nearly being caught and turned into smoldering ashes by her father, he felt as if he was through with hiding his face and wanted to say it face-to-face.

Gathering up his courage, he took a shaky step forward and then another until he was shuffling awkwardly closer to Luna. Neither of the girls looked up as he approached, too immersed in their novels to pay attention.

Edward cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. "Excuse m-"

"CANNON BALL!" Ash yelled out as he jumped off the limb of an overhanging tree and into the lake, causing a rather large splash. The water reached over to the girls, making them scream and jump up from their spots.

"Oh no!" Jade cried as she looked pitifully down at her soaked book.

"ASH, YOU IDIOT!" Luna screamed at her brother who was wading carelessly through the water. "YOU RUINED OUR BOOKS!"

Ash snorted. "Book are for nerds, nerd!"

"COME OUT OF THE WATER SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

Edward sighed, figuring that Luna would be too busy beating the crap out of her brother to listen to anything he had to say. He retreated before anyone can see him, vowing to try again as soon as he can.

His opportunity came sooner than he thought. A couple hours later, he was in the market searching for strawberries at the request of his mother when he saw her again. She was out with her family, outfitted in a new dress that brought out her eyes. She broke away from them momentarily, but long enough for him to stride up and strike a conversation with her.

"Hello, Luna." He greeted her humbly, cringing when his voice broke at her name. "What brings you here today on this fine evening?"

Luna smiled sweetly at him, completely ignorant to how that smile had his heart racing. "Oh, hey, Edward. I didn't see you there. We're just grocery shopping."

"Cool! Grocery shopping is cool!" He chuckled awkwardly.

Luna cocked an eyebrow. "I guess?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Actually, Luna, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Go ahead. You can talk to me about anything."

Looking at her encouraging expression, Edward began to sweat. He had thought that saying it to her face would be easier than being so secretive about it, but it only made him more fearful. What if she rejected him? What if she laughed in his face and told all of her friends about his confession as a joke? He was pretty sure he'd be destroyed if anything like that happened.

He wasn't aware that he was still standing in front of her with his mouth open and closing, making him look like a gaping fish. Luna waved a hand in front of his eyes and snapped her fingers in his face.

She shrugged, figuring that he was no longer with her mentally and decided to go back to her family. He could always find her again when he came back from wherever he went.

Edward sulked and dragged his feet as he approached his home, a basketful of ripe strawberries in his hand. He was sure that Luna would never speak to him again after what happened. Not that he'd blame her. He couldn't believe that he did something like that right in front of the love of his life.

He groaned and banged his head repeatedly on a lamppost. The pain in his forehead couldn't compare to the pain in his heart.

"Oh, Luna." Edward moaned pathetically. "Why is it so hard to speak with you? Why can't I say what I feel? But, what would happened if I do? Would you run? Would you accept my feelings and reciprocate? The doubt is eating away at me! Why is it so hard to say 'I love you'?!"

"You what?" A sugary voice made Edward shriek shrilly and press his back against the lamppost her was previously knocking himself out with.

"L-Luna!" Edward stuttered. "H-how long h-have you been there?"

"Since you started banging your head against the lamppost. I came here to see what you wanted to talk about earlier."

Edward's face turned red. "S-so, you just heard all of that?"

Luna quirked her lips and nodded.

"So, you're here to tell me that I'm a joke and you never want to speak to a pathetic whelp like me?"

Luna shook her head. "Not exactly."

Edward's eyes widened and his hopes lifted. "You're not?"

"No. I assume you're the one who's been sending me all of those love notes?"

Edward nodded mutely.

"I thought so. Those were really beautiful, you know. They sent my dad into a tizzy, but what doesn't? Did you mean everything you said?"

Another nod.

Luna pursed her lips thoughtfully. After a moment of thinking, she walked up hesitantly to the paralyzed boy and pressed her lips on his reddened cheek.

"I'd love to go out with you sometime, Edward." She whispered in his ear.

Edward's brain was such a hazy mess that he couldn't even move to respond. He could hardly even breathe. Surely this couldn't be reality. If it wasn't, he never wished to leave this dreamland. Luna backed away and smiled flirtatiously before walking back towards her own home. Edward sucked in a deep breath once she was out of sight and loud out a loud yell as he thrust his fist into the air.

"YES!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Day in the Life of Natsu Dragneel**

 **Summary: Natsu may not be as adventurous as he used to be, but that doesn't necessarily mean that his life is any less exciting. Let's look into the day in the life of our favorite Dragon Slayer.**

 **Side note: Remember in the last chapter when I told you you'd only be getting one chapter today?**

 **I lied.**

 **No sleep for me! :D**

 **I was listening to 'Mr. Mom' by Lonestar while writing this chapter.**

 **Fairy Tail is not mine. If it was, Lucy and Natsu would've done the Frickity Frack by now. Seriously, you can almost cut the sexual tension between them with a knife!**

The morning sun shone through a window, it rays landing on a full head of unusually pink hair. The owner of the hair grumbled in his sleep and rolled over to escape the light, only to get a face full of blonde, spiky hair. The tickle on his nose caused to sneeze. He groaned in defeat and opened his eyes fully.

The first thing he saw was the peaceful face of his wife, Lucy Heartfilia, now Lucy Dragneel, beside him. He smiled and reached up touch her only to find that his arm was being held down by something. Little four-year-old Luna had his arm in a vice-grip and he dared not move lest she wake up and start crying. He sat back in bed, discovering that his firstborn was spread in between he and his wife just below his view of Lucy which was probably the source of his rude awakening. Despite being exhausted from trying to wrangle all of his kids together to get ready for bed last night, Natsu was happy that this was the first thing he saw in the morning. Even though all of the work they did to get the kids tucked into bed was all for naught since they wound up in their bed every morning anyways.

Natsu touched Lucy's shoulder with his free hand and shook her gently. "Hey, Luce. It's time to wake up."

Lucy's face crinkled up at the disturbance before her eyes fluttered open to look at her husband. She smiled then chuckled softly once she caught sight of her two children curled up in bed with them.

"I almost don't want to wake them up." She sighed wistfully. "They look so peaceful."

Natsu nodded in understanding. "I know, but we have to get Luna to ballet class and Ash to soccer practice."

Lucy sighed again, but sat up and began to get the kids up and ready. Ash was energetic from the moment his eyes popped open and quickly dressed in his jersey and shorts, washed his face and was at the dining room kitchen. Luna was more groggy and slow in the mornings, meaning Natsu had to carry her everywhere since she would only keep nodding off if she was left to her own devices. She was fully awake by the time she was sat in her booster seat at the table and began scarfing down her pancakes beside her brother.

"Hey, dad!" Ash began enthusiastically. "Last night, I had a dream that I ate a bug and the bug grew inside of me until I exploded!"

Natsu laughed. "That's nothing. I had a dream that I was being chased down the street by a giant Happy in bear suit."

After breakfast was done and the dished were cleared, each parent went their separate ways as Lucy took Luna to ballet and Natsu walked with Ash to soccer. Ash and some of the other boys in the guild had been a part of a different soccer team a few months ago, but had been kicked out since they used their magical abilities to get ahead in the game. Gray and Natsu came up with the plan to create their own soccer team just for guild members, which went as well as it sounded but it was better than nothing. The boys needed a place beside home where they can burn off their excessive energy since they were too young to go on any quests yet. A lot of money went towards buying more soccer balls since ash kept lighting them on fire or Ur froze them. The team consisted of Ash, Ur, Edward, Hiro (Lisanna and Bixlow's son), Milly and Molly and Rin (Alzack and Bisca's son). It wasn't much of a team, but it worked and the kids had fun which was all that mattered. It only grew since Milly and Molly joined. Romeo had took up the role of coach since Natsu and Gray only fought over the role.

Natsu joined the other fathers on the grass at the edge of the field to watch his boy play. None of the kids were particularly good, but it was good to be supportive. Everything was going well until-

"YOU FREAKIN' TRIPPED ME, UR!" Ash shouted, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

Ur stopped running to turn towards Ash and scowl. "I DID NOT, IDIOT! YOU FELL!"

"NUH-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH"

"NUH-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

Ash finally had enough and tackled Ur to the ground. The rest of the team stopped what they were doing to shake their heads at the two of them.

"That's it, Ash! Give him an uppercut!" Natsu cheered from the side-lines.

"No, Ur, go for the eye! Kick his ass!" Gray shouted as well.

"As if your kid could ever beat mine, Stripper!"

"My kid could totally beat yours, hot head! He'll kick his ass just like I'm about to kick yours!"

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE, YOU PERVERT!?"

"I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU, FLAME BRAIN!"

The other men sweatdropped. Like fathers, like sons.

Both boys walked home covered in bruises and cut lips. A clear winner of the fights couldn't be determined after they were broken up, but both sides would swear that it was them.

Lucy and Luna were already baking in the kitchen when they walked in. Luna stopped what she was doing and bounced over to her father.

"Daddy, look what I learned today!" Luna stuck her tongue out in concentration as she spun on the balls of her feet clumsily.

"That was great, sweetie! Keep practicing and you'll be a great dancer one day." Natsu patted her head.

"You really think so?!"

He smiled. "I know so."

Natsu kissed her chubby cheek, relishing in her giggles. He then walked over to Lucy and grabbed her by the hips to pull her towards him.

He kissed her cheek. "What's cookin', good lookin'?"

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes. "We're making cookies. I thought you guys might be hungry after practice."

"Yay! Cookies!" Ash cheered.

Lucy looked over at them for the first time and groaned at the sight of their filthy clothing. "You two, go clean up now!"

"Aww, but Lucy/Mom!" They whined.

"Go clean up or no cookies."

They groaned and headed up the stairs to wash up.

After they all had enjoyed a glass of milk and warm cookies, they headed off to the guild to look for a potential quest and hang out with everyone.

As soon as they were inside, the kids immediately sought out Wendy, their favored babysitter, who welcomed them with open arms. Wendy and Romeo had been dating for three years now and are still going strong. As much as Natsu and other men in the guild denied it, Lucy could hear wedding bells in the near future.

Lucy found Levy sitting beside Gajeel with a baby boy in her lap and headed toward her while Natsu ordered food from Mira even though he had recently eaten not an hour ago.

"Good afternoon, Lu-chan." Levy greeted her kindly. "How has your day been so far?" Koji

Lucy shrugged. "Not much different from any other day. How about yours?"

"Koji said his first word this morning." Levy glared over at Gajeel who immediately stiffened.

"You don't seem particularly happy about that."

"Why don't you tell Lu-chan what our one-year-old said today, Gajeel." Levy elbowed the man.

"Shit!" It wasn't Gajeel who spoke. They all looked down at Koji who was clapping his hands and giggling as if he was proud of himself.

Levy smacked Gajeel's shoulder. Hard.

"Shit, woman!" He complained. "You hit too hard."

"Well, where do you think he learned that word?! It's bad enough Jade did it and now you've got our son doing it too!"

Gajeel sweated. "Uh…Lily! Yeah, it was Lily who said it!"

Beside him, Lily spat out his kiwi juice that he was peacefully sipping on. "That's a lie and you know it!"

"Be a good cat and take the blame, damn it!"

"Damn!" Koji laughed.

Levy glared at her husband and handed the baby over to Lucy. Lucy took the hit and hit the bricks with Koji in her arms before he saw or heard anything he shouldn't.

Instead, she sat up at the bar with Lisanna and Hiro and enjoyed the relative quiet as they chatted effortlessly. Natsu joined them soon after and ate noisily beside them, but it was nothing they weren't used to.

They hung out for a while. Natsu fought with Gray. Ash and Ur, who wanted to be like their father, fought as well but not nearly as long since their mothers pulled them apart as soon as they began. Erza eventually had to step in and break her friends up, having to resort to violent means when neither listened to her. Edward fawned over Luna as she played with Jade, Asuka and Wendy

Too soon, it seemed, they were heading back home.

"Why do I have to brush my teeth? I brushed my teeth yesterday." Ash complained as Natsu carried him over the shoulder towards the bathroom after another failed escape.

"Sorry, buddy. But, you have to brush your teeth every day." Natsu explained.

Ash pouted and crossed his arms. "What if I don't wanna?"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow at his son's attitude. "Then I'll have to go get your mom."

That was all Ash needed to hear.

Ash brushed his teeth and washed his face and got dressed in his pajamas with little dragon cartoon characters all over it. Luna was a bit more difficult since she jumped out of the tub in the midst of her bath and ran around naked until she tripped over a toy truck and started to cry. I took a while to get her calmed down, but eventually she tuckered herself out and fell asleep. Natsu and Lucy tucked their children into bed and kissed them on their foreheads, knowing fully well that they'd be sneaking into their bed in the middle of the night anyway.

Finally, they fell into their bed and got under their covers.

"I love you." Lucy said as she burrowed into her pillow.

"I love you, too." Natsu replied and leaned over to kiss her sweetly.

They fell asleep in less than five minutes.

And it was only Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: She's Having A Baby**

 **Summary: Want to know how Levy told Gajeel she was pregnant? I already know, but I would like to share this experience with you.**

 **Side note: I have a wicked case of the hiccups.**

 **That is all.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. What I do own is a new mini fridge for my dorm room! Huzzah!**

 **Fair warning: The actions, thoughts and opinions of fictional characters do not, and never will, reflect those of the author. Just keep that in mind.**

It was an average night in Magnolia and most people were already tucked in their beds for the night. All expect for an obviously anxious bluenette girl who was pacing around in her bedroom, twisting the ring on her finger. Even if she wanted to sleep, she couldn't. Too much was going on in her mind to allow her a moment's rest and she probably won't until she vents it out. Unfortunately, the only person she needed to talk to wasn't here yet. Gajeel went off on a mission with Natsu, Gray and Lily a few days ago and were expected to come back tonight. What Levy didn't expect was what she discovered just yesterday while he was still away. The only person she has told since then was Lucy who gave her an inspiring speech on keeping a level head.

Levy sat down on the edge of the bed, picking up the stick-like object once again and sighing over what it had to say. Not that she wasn't happy and excited, but she wasn't too sure Gajeel would be. As much as she was sure he loved her, he wasn't exactly nurturing. She thought back to the time they babysat Ash for the first time and how well that ended. Although, she did get proposed to that night. That was over a year ago now. A certain date wasn't set even though Levy constantly badgered him about it.

Levy laid back on the bed and reached a hand up to rub it over her stomach. A small, hard bump could be felt under her shirt. Three weeks. That's how far along she was already. Levy couldn't believe that she didn't figure it out sooner. As smart as she was, she should have saw the signs. The vomiting, the weight gain, the mood swings. It should've been obvious.

Levy folded the edge of her shirt up and touched the skin of her stomach, imagining the little life growing inside of her. She smiled gently.

"You weren't exactly expected, but that doesn't mean I love you any less." She drew circles on her tummy with the tip of her finger. She frowned thoughtfully. "I just hope your father feels the same way."

The front door burst open and caused her to sit up in alarm.

"Levy, we're home!" Gajeel called out as he threw his pack onto the floor. He knew Shrimp would probably yell at him for it later, but at this point he was too exhausted to care. Both he and Lily went to the fridge to fetch a snack. Gajeel sat at the table with a pre-made sandwich as Lily munched on sliced kiwis, both curtesy of Levy.

"Where the hell is she?" Gajeel grumbled.

"You didn't exactly look for her." Lily pointed out.

Gajeel shrugged. "She's usually at the door as soon as I come in. Maybe she's on the can."

Lily shook his head at his friend's impudence, but chose not to comment. Instead, he bid him a goodnight and retired to his own room.

Gajeel tipped his chair back and waited a few more minutes. "Oi, Shrimp! Are you gonna say hi or what?!"

After a minute, Levy came out of the bedroom, looking unusually timid. He immediately knew something was wrong by the expression on her face, but wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Uh, what's up?" He greeted her, feigning nonchalance.

Levy shifted from foot to foot in front of him. "Not much. Just…thinking about stuff."

"Hm? What kind of stuff?"

"Um…" Levy thought over how to bring the subject up to him, but found no seamless plan. "Gajeel, how do you feel about…kids?"

Gajeel lifted a studded eyebrow. "Kids? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question!" Levy huffed.

Gajeel, as always, was amused by Levy's irritation. "I guess they're alright. Some are little shits like Salamander's kid, but some are pretty decent like Wendy and Asuka was."

Levy nodded, processing his words. "So, have you ever thought about…having kids of your own?"

Gajeel lost his balance on the chair and fell back. Levy fought the urge to laugh at his shocked face, but kept it in as Gajeel stood up.

"K-kids of my own? Where is all of this coming from, Shrimp?"

Giddiness forgotten, Levy fiddled with the stick that she held behind her back and finally thrust it out into Gajeel's surprised face. He took it out of her hand and looked at it himself.

He was just as confused as before, if not more so. "It's a stick with a smiley face on it. So what?"

Levy looked down at her feet nervously. "It's a p-p-pregnancy test."

Gajeel cocked his head. "And?"

"And it's positive."

"Meaning…?"

Levy stomped her little foot. "IT MEANS THAT I'M PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CHILD!"

For once, Gajeel didn't have a witty retort. He was absolutely silent, his face unreadable.

"I just found out yesterday." Levy went on despite Gajeel's paralysis. "I didn't have a lot of time to process it, but I talked to Lu-chan and she said that nothing could ever really prepare me for it, it's just something that I'll have to figure out along the way. I know this isn't something that we planned, but nothing ever really goes as we plan, right? I really hope that you'll be supportive about this, but if you can't be then…I-I don't know what I'll do but there's no way I'm getting rid of it just to keep you if that's what you're-"

Her ramblings were halted by a large hand slapping over her mouth.

Gajeel glared down at her as if she had something really offensive. "Why don't you let me talk first before you say shit like that?"

Levy's eyes widened.

"I wasn't going to ask you to get rid of it. Jesus, Shrimp, I may have been in a dark guild in the past, but I'm not a murderer! Why don't you give me a moment to process all of this before you come to your own stupid conclusions?"

Levy immediately felt guilty about her accusation. Of course she knew that Gajeel wouldn't ask her to get rid of the baby, but she was stressed and said things that she didn't mean.

"I was just a little taken back, Shorty." Gajeel continued. "It doesn't mean that I'm not excited."

Levy's mouth fell open as soon as Gajeel took his hand away. "So, you are happy about this?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I always knew I'd start a family with you one day. I just didn't expect that it'd be too soon. Just to warn you though, I might be a shit father so you might have to help me out a lot."

Levy smiled and placed her hands on either side of Gajeel's face lovingly. "Right back atcha."

"I'm sure you'll be nothing short of amazing, Levy."

Overjoyed by his response, Levy pulled him down and smothered his face with kiss after kiss.

"Gihi." Gajeel chuckled. "I guess this means we'll have to have the wedding sooner?"

Levy paused in her kissing to scowl at him. "No way! I am not walking down the aisle looking like a big blimp!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "C'mon, how big could you possibly get considering how tiny you are?"

"The smaller I am, the more I'll show! Don't you know anything about pregnancy?"

"Yeah, I'm a total expert in it." Gajeel grumbled sarcastically. "Do I look like I know anything about all of the baby stuff?"

"Then I guess you'll have to learn, won't you? It's a good thing I have all of those pregnancy books under the bed. Wait right here, I'll go get them!"

Levy ran off to the bedroom, looking as excited as ever. Gajeel ran a hand down his face tiredly, already dreading the many upcoming months of dealing with a bossy Shrimp.

Inside his room, Lily felt just about the same as his friend. Imagining a toddler matting his fur with his sticky hands and pulling his tail.

This was sure to be an experience for all of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Mothers Know Best**

 **Summary: Cana reveals some surprising news to the guild.**

 **Side note: I am so freaking sorry for the late update! This weekend was a…experience, but nothing that I can't handle. I've tried to write but couldn't find the time to. Thanks for hanging in there guys. But, it's almost 2 AM so this isn't going to be very long. I'll give you a much longer one tomorrow (or today). I promise!**

 **Also, Cana is my favorite. I don't know why I haven't really written her into my other stories. Oh well.**

 **Fairy Tail is not mine!**

It was the usual Friday night at the guild and everyone was at their most energetic point of the day. Meaning, it was as loud as ever. Gray and Natsu were fighting as usual, knocking into others and causing them to join into the tussle without a second thought. The others who decided to steer clear of the ruffians were gathered at the other side of the guild. The only thing that seemed to be missing was the usual drunkard in her barstool. Mirajane looked towards the spot that the brunette usually occupied and began to worry. Cana never came in late to the guild. She was usually one of the first people here, ordering a couple barrels to chug down or challenging Macao to a drinking contest. But, lately, Mira has noticed, Cana has been acting different.

Mirajane glanced up when the front doors of the guild began to open and smiled in relief once she saw Cana walk through them. Her smiled faded, looking Cana up and down. She wasn't in her usual bikini top and capris. Instead, she was dressed in a modest, green shirt and black skirt with leopard print tights hiding her legs. Her flowing, waving hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her eyes remained on the ground as she walked up to the bar and Mira noticed dark circles underneath them.

Cana sat in her usual spot and leaned her head against her hand as she stared out into space thoughtfully.

Mirajane approached her warily, trying to keep the friendly smile on her face.

"Good evening, Cana. How has your day been? We were starting to get worried when you didn't show up earlier."

Cana didn't even glance up. "Sorry. I've been busy."

Mira wanted to, but she didn't pry. Instead she set up a couple of shot glasses and began pouring whiskey into them, simply out of habit.

Cana saw what she was doing and rushed to stop her. "T-that won't be necessary, Mira."

Mirajane stopped what she was doing and looked at Cana curiously. "No? Would you like vodka shots instead?"

Cana's eyes flashed with desire then filled with regret. "No, Mira. I don't need any alcohol."

In the blink of an eye, Mira had her hands pressed against Cana's cheek, causing her face to smoosh up awkwardly.

"What's wrong, Cana?!" Mira asked worriedly. "Are you sick?! ARE YOU DYING?! CANA, YOU CAN'T DIE!"

At this point, a few guild members were beginning to take notice, also concerned that Cana didn't have a barrel of beer resting in her lap like always.

Cana pushed Mira off. "No, I'm not dying! Quit freaking out!"

Mira blinked. "Oh. Then, what's wrong? You never turn down a drink."

"Maybe I should've, then I wouldn't be in this mess." Cana mumbled. She groaned and let her head fall onto the counter with a thud.

Mira might act a little ignorant at times, but she was no dummy. She knew the signs since she had been through them times two. Even Natsu could probably figure it out just by watching Cana's actions.

"Cana," Mira said gently to the troubled girl. "I think I know what's wrong."

Cana picked her head up. "You do? How did you-"

"Cana, you would never refuse a beer unless you absolutely had to. Plus, I can see the worry and fear in your eyes. I know that look because I had the same one when I first learned that I was pregnant."

Cana winced at the word. "Don't say that! I'm not completely sure yet, but it seems like a strong possibility."

Mira felt sympathetic toward her friend. "May I ask who the father is?"

Cana sighed. "That damn man from the Wild Four gang. We drank too much and one thing led to another. Four weeks later, there was a little pink plus on a stick that I pissed on. Damn that Bacchus and his drinking contests."

"Have you told him yet?"

Cana shook her head.

"Cana, you have to tell him even if you're not sure yet. He deserves the right to know."

Cana growled and crossed her arms across her chest. "I know, Mira! But, how do you think he'd react? He's a damn drunk just like me. He'd probably tell me to screw off before I permanently ruin his life."

Mira frowned. "You don't know that. Sure, after we first met Bacchus he wasn't very…gentlemanly."

Cana scoffed. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one. That perv stole my bra!"

"But, he gave it back." Mira reassured her. "Besides, he seemed more likeable after the games. I thought you liked him."

"Yeah, he was fun to drink with." Cana rolled her eyes. "Have you forgotten how he tried to make a deal with Elfman and get him to hand you and Lisanna over to him for a night?"

Mira sweatdropped. "I…I'm sure he was just joking around."

Cana raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Face it, Mira. He's not exactly parent material. I'm better off just keeping this to myself for now."

Mira sighed, knowing that there was no reasoning with Cana once she has made up her mind.

"Are you thinking about keeping it?"

Cana paused, her eyes darkening. "I don't know.

Unfortunately for her, their conversation was not without and audience and within a few seconds, the entire guild was talking about it.

Cana decided that it was time to go home and be alone with her thoughts.

Lucy stopped her before she could reach the door. "Cana, I heard the news. Congratulations!"

Cana reeled back in surprise. "H-how did you know?"

"What do you mean? The whole guild knows. I thought that you wanted us to know."

"Not yet!" Cana exclaimed. "Oh no, this is all wrong."

Cana looked from side to side, noticing the stares and whispers concerning her. Cana was never one to care what people thought of her, but she had never been in this sort of situation. Lucy watched as Cana wrung her hands with uncharacteristic timidity. Obviously, Cana was not involved with the revealing of her pregnancy to the while guild.

"Cana-"

Cana pushed past Lucy and was out the door in a flash.

The whispers became full on conversations once Cana was out of sight.

" _Cana is knocked up?"_

" _Who would've thought?"_

" _I can't say I'm surprised."_

" _Maybe she'll be a good mother."_

" _That drunk? Yeah, right."_

" _Just wait until Gildarts finds out."_

Lucy shook her head, upset to find out that some of the guild members weren't as supportive as others. She exited the building and began heading to Cana's apartment.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" Master Makarov yelled from where he was standing on the banister upstairs, effectively silencing all chatter in the building. "I'm disappointed in you all. One of your nakama needs support and instead you babble and gossip like old women! This is not what Fairy Tail is about."

Those who were involved in the whispering hung their heads in shame.

"I know what we can do to make it up to her!" Mira cheered from behind the bar.

000000000

After finding that Cana had not fled to her own apartment, Lucy covered the streets of Magnolia in search for her, but came up with nothing. As a last resort, she went to her own apartment where Cana had broken in a couple times. The building has been vacant for a few years since the landlady died, but Lucy passed by it sometimes just for nostalgia.

Sure enough, Cana was there, backed up in the corner of Lucy's old bedroom. Lucy had never seen her so downcast. Not even when Cana was telling the tale about Gildarts being her father in the same room what seemed like so many years ago.

"Cana." Lucy approached her hesitantly. "Please, talk to me."

Cana looked up, tears streaming down her face. "What am I going to do, Lucy? I'm so lost. Help me."

Lucy sat down next to her friend and brought her into a comforting hug. "I know how you feel, Cana. It's one of the most terrifying things you could ever go through. I could tell you that it's going to get better, but I've never been a good liar."

Cana glared. "I thought you were supposed to be making me feel better."

"Why do you want me to tell you, Cana? Being responsible for another person's life is scary. Especially if that person is so tiny and fragile. And, as they grow up, the fear just grows. There's so many things that can hurt them and they look up to you to protect them from those things. But, the moment you look into their eyes and hold onto their little hands, all of that seems so worthwhile. Just imagine seeing their first smile, hearing them giggle, hearing them call you 'mama' for the first time, running your fingers through their hair and holding their warm bodies in your arms. It's one of the most magical feelings in the world."

Lucy stared dreamily out of the window, thinking back to when Ash and Luna were first born.

Cana shifted to face Lucy. "Do you mean all of those things?"

Lucy smiled and nodded.

Cana rubbed her arms. "Do…do you think I could be a good mother?"

"A good mother? Cana, you'll be an awesome mother! Who could ever ask for a cooler parent?"

Cana laughed. "I am pretty cool, huh? What was I so worried about? If I can hold my alcohol, I can hold a kid."

Lucy sweatdropped. "Uh, sure. I guess."

Cana pulled Lucy into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Lucy."

000000000

The next day, Cana was no longer fearful over what the others would say. She simply didn't care anymore. Yeah, she was knocked up by a guy who drank more than all of the citizens on Magnolia combined. So what? It was no ones business but her own.

She opened the entrance door and confidently strolled in.

" **SURPRISE!** " Everyone in the guild called out, glitter, streamers and ribbons falling from the air along with a banner that read, 'Congratulations, Cana!'

Mirajane walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Everyone was so sorry about how unsupportive they were towards you yesterday. We all threw you a big party to make you feel better. What do you think?"

Cana looked around the guild, taking in the sincere smiles and happy vibes everyone was sending her. She chuckled. "You didn't have to do that, you bunch of saps. Besides, how are you going to throw me a party and expect me not to drink?"

"Cana, no."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday**

 **Summary: Tragedy strikes the guild, causing everyone to fall into depression. Will they ever come back from such heartbreak?**

 **Side note: I'm sorry, guys, but this had to happen. I know this is supposed to be a humor/family fic, but I couldn't stop thinking about it so I decided to write it out. Hate me if you want, but you knew this would be coming eventually. Grab some tissues. It's gonna be a sad one.**

 **Song I recommend listening to while reading this: "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday" by Boys II Men.**

It was raining that day. The weather was absolutely fitting for the occasion as all Fairy Tail members and various other guild members walked through the gates of the cemetery all dressed in black, their heads lowered in grief. In the front was Laxus, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel carrying the casket over their shoulders.

For the first time in a long time, there were no smiling faces to be seen.

They all congregated around a rectangular hole in the ground. It all seemed so surreal. No one would have ever guessed this day would come so soon. It seemed as if he would live forever, even considering his reckless lifestyle and countless heart attacks his guild given him.

The men sat the casket down on the edge of the grave and walked over to stand next to their families besides Laxus. He stood in front of the miserable group, feeling much the same as them but managing to keep the stoic look on his face. He had already grieved, right in front of his wife as she held him as he sobbed, but he didn't have it in him to be embarrassed about it. Everyone entrusted him as the new master to give a meaningful eulogy, but no matter what he couldn't seem to put what he felt into words. Writing was Blondie's forte, not his. Mira walked in on him with his head on a desk and gently told him to forget about writing it out and simply speak from the heart. That was easier said than done. He looked towards Mira who was consoling their two girls. She met his eyes and gave him an encouraging nod. That was all he needed.

He cleared his throat before addressing everyone. "My grandfather…was a great man." He paused then scoffed. "That's an understatement. He was about the greatest man I have ever known and you all probably feel the same way. As much as we may try, no one could ever measure up to him. He loved all of us with all that he was and protected us until his very last breath. He gave us a home when we had nowhere else to go and gave forgiveness to those who probably didn't deserve it. He showed us love and companionship when we knew nothing else but pain and suffering. But, I don't believe he's really dead. People like Makarov are the sort that will live forever. He may not be with us in person, but he'll live on in our memories. As long as we don't let the memory of him die, then neither will he. So don't think of his body in that casket; think of him sitting in the guild, enjoying a mug of beer and still enjoying life. Think of him sitting up on the banister in the guild and worrying about all the damages he'll be paying for. So, don't cry because we may never see him again, cry because you know that he's in a better place with my mother and grandmother and, when our time comes, we'll be right up there with him. Let the memories of Makarov Dreyar live on forever in our hearts."

Smiling to himself, he put all of his fingers down except for his thumb and pointer finger and thrust his hand up in the air. The guild members, recognizing the sign, followed his lead.

After a minute of silence, Laxus walked to be with his family. Milly and Molly went from their mother to him and he welcomed them with open arms.

Mirajane kissed his cheek. "That was lovely, Laxus."

Laxus smiled sadly. "Yeah. Thanks."

A few others went up to say a few words and eventually it was time to lower the casket into the grave. Seeing the black box disappearing into the dirt inch by inch made quite a few people realize the reality of the situation. Lucy turned her head into Natsu's chest as the man that walked her down the aisle was put six-feet under. Natsu hugged his wife to him, not believing that the man who took him in when Igneel disappeared was officially gone. Gajeel rubbed Levy's back gently as she cried into his shirt. Makarov had forgiven him even after he tried to destroy his beloved guild and allowed him to join to be able to redeem himself. He would never forget what he had done. Great memories of the deceased master flitted through everyone's heads. Many tears were shed that day by the people whose lives have been touched by Makarov.

Mirajane walked up with a handful of flowers and placed them on top of the dirt. She was so young and afraid when she had first joined the guild. She was called a monster and chased from town to town with her siblings in tow, trying to escape the demon she had become. Finally, they came across Fairy Tail and the kindly old man than made her confidence in her power and gave them a home. She kissed her fingers and pressed them against the mound, silently thanking Makarov for all that he has done. For herself and everyone else.

"You'll forever be missed, Master." She whispered into the wind.

 **If you think it was upsetting reading that, imagine how I felt writing it!**

 **I'll give you more upbeat chapters soon enough, but until then, I'm going to go watch American Dad.**

 **I need some comic relief after all that noise!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Connection Lost**

 **Summary: Inspired by *cough* stolen *cough* from an episode of Modern Family. Luna goes missing and her family automatically comes up with the absolute worst case scenarios.**

 **Side note: Ever watched Modern Family on ABC? I highly recommend it if you love family things and comedy. I think we all need a little positivity after the last chapter. I REGRET NOTHING! Anyways, enjoy! :D**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Modern Family.**

It was late in the day and Lucy Heartfilia was reasonably anxious. She had recently gotten into a silly fight with her teenaged daughter just before she had to go on a mission with Erza and Levy. She had attempted to call her several times on her transmission lacrima, but was studiously ignored. She couldn't even remember what the fight was about, not that Luna even gave her the chance to apologize. She had stormed out the door, probably to go vent to Edward about it and Lucy had not seen her since.

As a last ditch effort, Lucy called Natsu. After a minute of ringing, his face appeared on the small screen but his eyes were not on her.

"What is it, Luce?" He asked distractedly. "I'm sorta in the middle of something."

"Yes, I can see that you're very busy." Lucy rolled her eyes, already knowing that he was still glued to the lacrima screen, still playing the game Ash bought and didn't even get the chance to play since Natsu stole it the moment he saw a dragon on the cover. "Natsu, I need you to focus on me for a moment. Better yet, just pass the phone to Ash. That is, if you even know where he is."

"Are you implying that I'm not spending time with him? Because I am."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure thing." Natsu turned to look over the couch and called out, "Ash?" After a moment of silence Natsu turned back around and resumed playing. "I don't think he's here. I mean, I know he's not here."

Lucy felt her eye begin to twitch. "Well, where is he?"

"I'm sure he's just hanging out with Ur and the gang. You know how boys are. YES, GET WRECKED, YOU BITCH!"

"Natsu," Lucy shouted. "Focus. I haven't been able to get in touch with Luna all day. You haven't seen her have you?"

"Nope. Can't say that I have."

Lucy sighed in irritation. "Natsu, have many times have we been over this? When I'm not home I need you to be present and keep track of the kids."

"But, it's hard, Luce." He whined. "There's so many of them!"

"We only have two, Natsu."

Natsu looked honestly confused. "Really? Are you sure? I could've sworn we had more."

"I'm fairly certain. Stay on the line, I'm going to call Juvia and ask if she's seen Ash or Luna."

Juvia picked up almost immediately. "Hello, Lucy-san. What can Juvia help you with today?"

"Juvia, have you seen Luna or Ash today?"

"Why? Did your idiot husband lose them again?" Gray said from behind Juvia, laughing to himself.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU BASTARD?!" Natsu shouted into the screen.

"GLADY, HOTHEAD!"

"Boys!" Lucy interjected. "Can this wait until later? This is sort of an emergency. So, have you seen them or not?"

"Juvia can't say that she has. Ur has been grounded since he tried freezing his brother's head last week."

Lucy groaned mentally. "Well, thanks anyway."

"Maybe you should ask Edward-san." Juvia offered. "He might know where she is."

"Good idea, Juvia. Thanks for everything."

After saying goodbye, Lucy called Edward, but received no answer from him either.

"Damn it!" She cursed. "He's not answering either. What do you think that means?"

"Better not mean what I think it means." Natsu growled. "Try calling Jellal. He should know where he is."

 _At least one father knows where his kids are._ Lucy thought to herself. Jellal picked up with a giggling Rosemary in his arms.

Before he could open his mouth, Lucy blurted out, "No time for 'hello's'! Do you know where Edward is?"

Jellal sweatdropped. "Uh, yeah. He's out on a mission in Hargeon. Why do you- OW!"

"What? What's wrong?"

Jellal shook his head. "It's nothing. Rosie is going through a biting phase. Everything is edible to her late-OW! Rosemary, no biting daddy!"

"Daddy tastes like cake!" Rosemary giggled and wriggled about.

Lucy sighed. "Have you seen Luna at all lately?"

"Yeah, I saw her yesterday. She stopped by to borrow my blue tuxedo for some reason."

"Why would she need a blue tuxedo? Also, why do you even have one?"

Jellal blushed in embarrassment. "N-no reason. Erza thought it looked nice and I couldn't say no to her."

"Probably because he values his life." Natsu mumbled.

He was ignored. "Thanks for the info, Jellal. Talk to you later."

After hanging up, Lucy tried to call Mirajane. As much as Luna disliked hanging out with the twins, she was running out of options.

Laxus was the one to pick up. "What do you want, Blondie?" He answered gruffly.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too, Laxus. Put Mira on the line."

"She's busy cutting your kid's hair." He turned the phone around to reveal Mira with scissors standing behind Ash.

Ash waved. "Hey, mom! Hey, dad!"

"Hey, buddy." Natsu replied.

"Hey, honey." Lucy answered in relief. "It's nice to know you're not dead in a ditch somewhere."

"You too?" Ash replied questioningly.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm cutting Ash's hair, Lucy." Mira said.

"It's fine, Mira. Just don't go overboard like you did last time, please."

Mira pouted, but didn't object. She knew that being a hair stylist just wasn't in the cards for her since she cut off most of her husband's hair when he had simply asked for a little trim. Bixslow made fun of him for a week before Laxus finally had enough and electrocuted him.

"Ash, have you seen your sister?"

"Not since you two were screaming at each other the other day. You must've really pissed her off this time."

Lucy growled lowly. "Ash, you're not helping."

"Hey, has dad stopped playing my game yet?"

"I JUST LEVELED UP! EAT THAT, SUCKER!"

Lucy shook her head. "Does that answer your question? I'll call you back later, honey. I need to find where your sister is."

Lucy hit her forehead on the transmission lacrima, wondering how the hell a teenaged girl could go missing so easily.

Lucy took a deep breath before digging into her bag and pulling out another, larger, lacrima screen. "I didn't want to have to do this, but she leaves me no choice."

"What's that thing?" Natsu questioned.

"It's a tracking device. I put a bug on each of the kid's transmission lacrimas."

"Isn't that an invasion of their privacy?"

Lucy scoffed. "Well, _someone_ needs to keep track of the kids!" She pulled up the screen and found a stationery blinking green dot in the middle of the street. "HARGEON?! WHY IS SHE IN HARGEON?!"

"Isn't that where Jellal said Edward is?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, isn't that where Cana and Bacchus eloped?"

Natsu dropped his controller out of shock. "Oh no. You don't think she'd…"

Lucy waved off his suspicions. "Be serious, Natsu. This is Luna and Edward we're talking about. They're the epitome of responsible."

Natsu was about to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted him. After a minute, he came back with a medium sized box in his hands.

"Hey, Luce, did you order more shoes? We're running out of room to put them, ya know."

"No, I didn't. Who's it addressed to?"

Natsu turned the box over. "It's addressed to Luna."

"Open it!"

Natsu hesitated, knowing his daughter could just be as scary as his wife is she was upset. He did not wish to evoke her wrath. "I don't think I should-"

" **OPEN IT!** " Lucy screamed at him.

"Fine!" He shouted back. He broke the seal and opened the lids. He reached in, pushing past the foam peanuts and pulled out a paperback book. He pulled it out to read the cover, his face turning unnaturally pale.

"Natsu?" Lucy called. "What is it?"

Instead of answering, Natsu turned the book slowly around the face the screen.

Lucy gasped once she saw it. 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'.

The couple shared a long moment of silence before pulling up all of their contacts frantically, desperately searching for their missing daughter.

Lucy called Mira first. She knew nothing but revealed Ash's new haircut. With Luna being pregnant and Ash's new Mohawk, Lucy didn't know how much more she could take.

"This cannot be happening!" Natsu fretted after hanging up with Juvia again.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Lucy tried reasoning with him, though she was just as anxious as he was. "We have to believe that our little girl would never do something like this."

"Look at the signs, Luce! She _borrowed_ a _blue_ tux from Jellal, snuck off to Hargeon where Cana and Bacchus got eloped and how the hell do you explain this book?!"

"Oh my God!" Lucy cried out. "My baby's having a baby!"

"I'm going to kill that little-"

"Little what, Natsu?" Erza suddenly appeared beside Lucy, wearing her usual menacing expression. Natsu shut up immediately.

"Erza, have you any idea about what's been going on?! Your son knocked up my daughter!"

Erza crossed her arms under her breast, her face impassive. "Impossible. My Edward would never be so irresponsible. I've taught him the sanctity of marriage and intercourse out of wedlock. He's a very good boy."

An incoming call appeared on Lucy's screen. She answered and Jellal's face appeared.

"Hello, darling." He greeted Erza. "I'm happy to see your returning home after another successful mission."

Erza smiled happily at her husband. "Thank you, dear. But, why didn't you just call me instead of Lucy."

"Because I wanted to tell her and Natsu that they didn't have to worry about Edward. He just got home." Jellal swiveled the screen around the show Edward standing beside him.

Edward smiled and waved. "Hey, mom. Hi, Mr. and Mrs. D."

Natsu reclined back in his seat. "That's a relief."

"Wait a minute." Erza leaned in closer to the screen. "Edward, what's that on your left hand?"

Edward hesitantly raised his left hand again, a gold band around his ring finger gleaming in the light.

"HOLY HELL!" Natsu shouted, causing everyone on the line to cringe.

"EDWARD SIMON FERNANDEZ! PLASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!"

Edward waved his arms around frenziedly. "W-wait! This isn't what it looks like. I swear."

"So you didn't knock up my precious baby girl and get married to her without my permission?!" Natsu snarled threateningly.

"Just let me explain!"

Lucy hung up the line before he could say anything else. "Screw this! I'm going to try to call Luna again."

Lucy tapped her foot anxiously as the phone rang. Erza bit her fingernail while Natsu cracked his knuckles. After a minute, Luna appeared on the screen, her hair was a mess and she looked groggy.

"Hey, mom." She yawned hugely.

"Don't you 'hey mom' me! Where have you been?!"

Luna scratched her head. "I've been in bed."

"Stop!" Natsu cried. "I don't need to know anymore!"

"What are you guys screaming about?"

"How could you do this to us?!" Natsu sobbed. "I was supposed to walk you down the aisle!"

"You treat my little boy right, do you hear me?!" Erza wailed.

"I'm really confused right now." Luna shrunk away from all of the adults yelling at her. Natsu turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, meeting Luna's eyes as she descended.

"Luna?!" He called in surprise. "Have you been here this entire time?!"

"Yeah, I've been in bed all day. What's everyone freaking out about?"

"We thought Edward got you pregnant and you two ran off to Hargeon to elope!" Lucy answered, clutching her heart in relief.

Luna reeled back in surprised. "What?! Why would you think that?!"

"Well, for starters," Natsu reached back into the box to pull out the book. "why would you need this book? And why did you ask Jellal for a blue tux?"

"Also," Lucy interjected. "how are you talking to us right now? I tracked your phone all the way to Hargeon."

"First of all," Luna snatched the book out of her father's hand, glaring at him. "thanks for invading my privacy! Secondly, Edward needed that tux for his mission so I asked Uncle Jellal for it so I could take it to Hargeon for him and I accidentally forgot my lacrima there so I've been using Ash's! How did you track it anyway?!"

"Uh…" Lucy gaped for an excuse for a moment. "That's not important. But, one last thing, what about that ring that was on Edward's finger?"

Luna held up her left hand. "I have one, too. Edward got us promise rings the other day."

Erza and Lucy both 'Awwwed' while Natsu gagged a little bit.

"I'm glad you're okay, sweetie. But, now I have to go yell at your brother for ruining his hair."

Before she could hang up, Erza grabbed the screen. "Just to let you know, it would be an honor to have you as my daughter-in-law. But, not for a very, very, very, **_very_** long time."

Luna shook her head as she set down the lacrima. "There's something seriously wrong with this family."

Natsu silently disagreed but another thought popped into his mind. "By the way, what is that book for?"

Luna picked up the book and grinned cheekily as she headed back upstairs. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

 **Wow! Nine pages of pure dialogue. Take that James Patterson! Just kidding, he's probably a decent guy. But seriously, go watch Modern Family. You won't regret it!...Are you doing it? Do it! Doooooooooo iiiiiiiiiit!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Wedding Bells**

 **Summary: Mirajane and Gildarts are none too pleased that Cana ran off and got married without letting anyone know. Cana should know better than to keep anything from the guild.**

 **Side note: I've been asked to include more Cana and Bacchus as well as Evergreen. Honestly, I was planning on doing just that but I just wanted to get my first ideas out of the way. I'm sorry you had to wait, but expect some Evergreen in the upcoming chapters, good people! It's going to be MAN!...I'm sorry.**

 **I was listening to 'Chandelier' by Sia while writing this. I don't know why, but I feel like it fits Cana perfectly.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

Cana was attempting to enjoy a virgin daiquiri in the guild hall late in the day, but found it hard considering the two sobbing messes hovering over her.

"Cana, how can you do this to your dear papa?!" Gildarts cried as he cuddled his only daughter to her. "That bastard didn't even ask me for your hand! I always dreamed of walking you down the aisle!"

"What do you mean 'always'?!" Cana snapped at him. "You didn't even know I was yours for half of my life!"

"That's not the point!" Mira slammed a fist on the counter. "What possessed you to run away to Hargeon and elope?!" She said it as if it were a dirty word. "We all supported you when you told us you were pregnant, why didn't you trust us to be at your wedding?!"

Cana shrugged nonchalantly. "We didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Unacceptable!" Mira growled. "You will have a proper wedding in front of the entire guild and you will like it!"

"Yes!" Gildarts agreed. "Then I can finally walk my little girl down the aisle!"

Cana looked between the two people; one of them was borderline insane about the aspect of another Fairy Tail wedding and the other seemed angry beyond belief. Cana sighed, knowing that running away with Bacchus behind everyone's back would not end well for her. She still remembered the day she told Gildarts that she was knocked up, his expression matching the one he had when she told him she was his daughter, only with a lot more tears. He wasn't upset about it, per say, but he wasn't particularly excited to find out that his only daughter was engaging in sexual intercourse. But, Cana was nearly thirty so there wasn't much he could say about it.

Cana downed the rest of her non-alcoholic drink and slipped off the barstool. "Whatever makes you guys happy. Just leave me out of all the planning and the rest of that other dumb stuff."

Mirajane nodded, already picturing just how perfect it'd be. "I'll take care of everything! I'll give you the wedding of your dreams, Cana!"

"Yeah, yeah." Cana waved her off as she exited the guild.

Cana inserted her key into the door of the small, two-bedroom apartment her and Bacchus bought together a few weeks ago, a sense of dread filling her. She opened the door, not surprised to hear grunts and heavy breathing coming from the master bedroom down the hall. Cana shook her head. She already knew what she'd find in that bedroom if she were to enter, but that didn't stop her. This has been going on for at least a week now. She's been afraid to tell anyone out of sheer embarrassment of whom she married, worried about their reaction.

She took a deep breath, hoping in vain that the sounds coming from the other end of the door would be something else than what it usually was.

But, the hope was lost the moment she opened the door.

"God damn it!" Bacchus growled. "How hard is it to put together a wooden crib?!"

Cana smirked. "I think you'd have a better chance if you weren't three sheets to the wind."

"It helps with the stress." He argued.

Bacchus had been trying desperately to put together a crib for at least a week now and all that he has gotten done was screwing in the legs, but he hasn't gotten any further. Cana knew that even if Bacchus let her ask for help, they'd only tease the drunken man. She knew for a fact that Gildarts would not pass up the chance to tell her what a useless man she had married.

Cana moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of him. "Would you stop being stubborn and read the damn directions?"

"I don't need the damn direction! I can figure this out on my own."

"Just let me help out a little."

"You're knocked up, you're not supposed to help."

Cana felt her eyebrow twitch. "Then what _am_ I supposed to be doing."

He pointed a wooden stick in her direction. "You're supposed to sit there and look pretty until that baby pops out. Until then, just let me be the man and finish this stupid thing."

Cana rolled her pretty brown eyes. "The baby is going to be here by the time you get that finished."

Bacchus grumbled unintelligibly.

Cana tapped her fingers on the comforter, thinking about how she's going to bring up a certain topic. Her first idea was to casually insert it into a conversation, but Cana wasn't one for subtly.

"So, Mira is throwing us a wedding." She blurted out.

Bacchus barely batted an eyelash. "Who's that again? Is that the blonde with the big tits?"

"No. She's the model with the white hair. She wasn't exactly happy when she learned that we eloped so she had the idea in her head to give us a 'real' wedding. I didn't think it was a big deal, but I also didn't feel like arguing with her."

Bacchus shrugged. "Let her do what she wants. I mean, we're already married. We might as well go all out."

Unfortunately, what Bacchus didn't know was how 'all out' Mirajane would go. Within a week, the entire guild was set up in white and red ribbons, thousands of balloons, a five-tier cake, and so much more. Cana was more than surprised to see pictures of her and Bacchus from their own honeymoon on a lacrima screen in the center of the room. How did Mira even get those? The only thing Cana had to actively participate in was measuring for her dress, which had to be altered a bit to accommodate her baby bump. She stood in front of a full length mirror as Mira and Lucy fussed over her, making sure she was absolutely stunning. As if she cared. She was doing this to make them happy, or else she'd never hear the end of it. Her dress was princess style with a strapless top and a sweetheart neckline. Cana wasn't one to dress up, but she had to admit that she looked pretty damn fine.

Mirajane stood in front of her, wiping a tear away with a tissue. "Oh, Cana, you look absolutely stunning. Bacchus won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Cana gave the woman a smirk. "Why? He's already seen me in the buff. You can't get much better than that."

The girls dismissed Cana's raunchy comment as per usual and clipped her long train into her hair, letting it flow out behind her.

Someone knocked on the door and Gildarts entered without waiting for permission to enter.

"Are you ready yet?" He demanded then started to tear up once he saw Cana. "Oh, my precious girl! Look how beautiful you are."

He rushed over to hug her, but was intercepted by an angry Mirajane.

"No crying all over the bride. You'll ruin all of our hard work!"

Mirajane rushed everyone out of the room, prepping every final detail before setting Cana and Gildarts up at the beginning of the aisle to start walking.

"Cana, before we go up there, I just wanted you to know something." Gildarts said as he looked ahead at the curtain that hid them from view.

Cana glanced up at him, noting the serious look on his face.

"I may not have been there for you growing up and I may not be there for you as much even now with all of the missions I've been going on, but I just wanted you to know that ever since I learned that you were my child, I felt something that I haven't felt since your mother left me." He paused, tears collecting in his eyes. "And that's real love. I've been with many women over the years. And I mean a lot-"

"Get to the point, old man!" Cana snapped.

"My point is, none of the ever held a candle to your mother. I see so much of her in you, especially when you look at me in that condescending way and when you roll your eyes. The resemblance is uncanny. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever known and I am so happy that she gave me you before she had to leave this world. I know that if she were here right now, she'd be so proud to see you walking down the aisle. So, thank you for giving me this opportunity to give you away today. I love you, Cana."

Cana felt tears begin to stream down her face as well at his words. She wiped them away before Mira could see and scold her about it. She smiled up at her father. "I guess you're not so bad a dad after all. I love you, too."

Gildarts bent down and placed a loving kiss on the crown of his daughter's head. "So, are you ready to do this thing?"

Cana wove her arm through her father's. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Gildarts smirked knowingly and sent Cana a flirty smirk as she walked up to him. Gildarts sobbed continuously when he gave Cana away, resulting in Natsu and Gray having to pull the older man away from her and into his seat. Lines were read and vows were said and, before they knew it, Cana and Bacchus were married for the second time after sealing the deal with a very inappropriate kiss.

Everyone moved to the lit up guild hall from the backyard to cut the cake and dance like idiots. More than half of the cake was eaten up by Erza and was slightly ruined by Natsu who was pushed into by Gray, but it was great nonetheless. Cana and Bacchus's slow dance was interrupted by Ash and Ur streaking across the room as their parents chased them, causing the entire room to laugh. A few drunken toasts later and Gildarts having to be dragged away sobbing yet again, Cana and Bacchus were sent away in a carriage to a five-star hotel at Akane Beach.

Cana leaned her head tiredly on her two-time husband's shoulder tiredly, letting out a huge yawn.

"So," Bacchus began, grabbing her hand in his. "Was it as great as you feared it would be?"

"Worse." Cana smiled. "It was terrific."

 **Yay! She loved it! I knew she would. After all, I do write this stuff.**

 **As always, thank you all for following my story and boosting my confidence with your reviews. You're all beautiful people! ~muah~**

 **Also, don't be afraid to throw some suggestions out there for a future chapter. I promise I will read and consider them. Go ahead and put yourself out there, friend!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Lady Killer**

 **Summary: Ash is having a little trouble with the ladies so he goes to Natsu for personal advice. Bad idea.**

 **Side note: I'm super freaking tired. I didn't sleep all night because of my stupid neighbors. Meeeeeh! Anyways, thank you all for the 33 followers! I'm honestly surprised, but super happy about it! I'll keep writing if you guys keep wanting.**

 **Song for this chapter: "Pretty Fly for a White Guy" by The Offspring.**

Ash Dragneel was not good with women. That's not fully true since he was fine with the girls from his guild, but he's known them his whole life and it's hard to imagine them in a light any different from friendship. It can be said that Ash had no luck with the ladies.

Currently, the teenager was hesitantly approaching a group of three girls gathered at the park. He set his sights on a busty brunette that liked to throw her head back when she laughed. She's not the prettiest girl he has hit on, but she'll do.

"Hey." He said smoothly as he slid in next to her. "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

The girl stared for a moment then began giggling along with her friends. "Are you being serious? That's literally the worst pick-up line I have ever heard."

Ash nervously ran a hand through his hard and laughed awkwardly. "I-it was a joke! I was totally kidding! Hahaha! But seriously, where do you see this heading?"

"Absolutely nowhere." She replied then walked off with the group.

With his ego deflated, Ash shuffled home in shame. He didn't understand. He's had all of the woman at Fairy Tail tell him what a looker he is how many hearts he'll be breaking. Maybe it was something with his personality. But, according to himself, he had a great personality. Was it possible that he was just _too_ handsome?

Ash opened up the front door and heard giggling coming from the living room. He entered and was incredibly disturbed to find his parents canoodling on the couch together.

"Ew!" He exclaimed and shielded his eyes. "I'll never sit on that couch again!"

"Ash!" His mom said in surprise. She pushed Natsu off of her to sit up and button up her shirt that had come undone. "We thought you would be out for a while. Sorry you had to see that."

Ash shivered. Not that he wasn't happy that his parents were still in love after all this time and they rarely got alone time together between him and his sister, but he didn't want to see it! It was just…gross.

Lucy stood up from the couch and straightened her clothing. "I'd better get dinner started."

Ash planned on leaving to wash out his eyeballs in the bathroom, but an idea popped up in his mind.

"Hey, dad." He inquired slowly. "Can I ask you a question?"

Natsu smiled at his son encouragingly. "Sure, kid. Go ahead."

"How did you…get mom?" Ash blushed uncontrollably.

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Get her to what?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck and looked away in embarrassment. "How did you get her to, you know, like you and stuff?"

"Hm?" Natsu pursed his lips in thought. "I never really thought about it. I guess I just have a natural charm."

"But, there has to be something special that you did! What pick-up lines did you use? Did you compliment her hair or the color of her eyes? What. Did. You. Do?!"

Natsu waved him off with an air of arrogance. "I didn't use any of that lame stuff. The girls just flocked to me on their own."

"No, they didn't!" Lucy yelled from the other room.

"I didn't know she could still hear us." Natsu sweatdropped. "What made you ask, anyway?"

Ash's cheeks burned. "I wanted to talk to you about something…personal. It's sorta embarrassing."

"Oh no." Natsu moaned. "I knew this day would come soon. Listen, you don't have to tell me the details, but if you need some lotion and tissues then I can give you some money for the market. Just be sure to lock the door before you get into it. I made that mistake once and trust me-"

"No, dad!" Ash flailed his arms wildly and shook his head. "This isn't about _that_! It's different."

"Oh, okay. What do you need to tell me?"

"I…uh, I need help getting girls." Ash admitted slowly. "Can you help me out?"

Natsu stood up and patted Ash roughly on the back. "Sure I can! Believe me, I'm one hell of a lady killer."

"Don't believe him!" Lucy called out again.

"Let's just go." Natsu pushed his son out the door before his wife could say any more contradicting things.

They ended up back in the park where Ash was recently rejected cruelly.

"Okay, first step." Natsu help up a finger and pointed to a cute girl with glasses reading on a bench. "You're going to go talk to her. I'll be standing behind that tree and feeding you lines. Just follow everything I have to say and you'll do fine."

Ash gulped audibly, already hating the idea. He moved robotically towards the girl and stopped just shy of hovering over her.

"Uh, h-hi." He stuttered.

The girl looked up from her book and gave her a friendly smile. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Tell her that she looks really pretty." Natsu whispered from behind the tree.

"Y-you just looked so pretty, I had to come talk to you."

The girl beamed brightly. "Really? That's so sweet!"

"Now say, 'Is your name as pretty as your face?'"

"So, is your name as pretty as your face?"

She giggled, her face growing red. "My name's Kasumi. What's yours?"

"I'm Ash. It's nice to meet you."

"Me too. You seem really nice, Ash. Why don't you sit down and talk to me for a while?"

Ash's eyes bulged in shock. She didn't reject him or walked away. She actually invited him to talk to her more! He could hardly believe it.

Natsu gave his son a thumbs up and turned to leave, seeing that his job was done. A low buzzing sound caused him to swat automatically, accidentally angering a bee that was passing by. The bee buzzed around his head as Natsu threw wild punches randomly in the air.

"Get out of here, you stupid thing!" He growled at it. "You're so annoying! Why do you even exist?!"

The bee flew around to his arm and stung his bicep. Natsu yelped in pain and backed away, his back slamming against the tree. Unbeknownst to him, a bee hive hung on a branch directly above him. The force of his body hitting the trunk caused the hive to detach from the limb and land on Natsu's exposed head.

Meanwhile, Ash sat down on the pavement, pressing a hand against his eye. He watched in sinister amusement as his father ran about the park with a bee hive stuck to his head.

OOOOOOOO

Lucy hummed quietly as she stirred the food in the pan. She heard the front door open along with a lot of arguing. Lucy sighed, saying goodbye to her quiet cooking time. She shut off the burner and walked down the hallway to greet Natsu and Ash.

"So, how did it- OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACES?!"

The boys paused in their arguing to look at the panicking woman. Ash was a little scraped up, but nothing serious other than a black eye. Natsu was so much worse off with all of the bee stings covering his entire head, causing him to look horribly mutilated.

They both pointed to each other accusingly. "IT WAS HIS FAULT!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Couple's Therapy**

 **Summary: Elman and Evergreen are having marital problems (are you really surprised?) so Ever decides to drag her husband to a marriage counselor. Let's see how that goes, shall we?**

 **Side note: There's your Elfgreen, you greedy people. Are you happy? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! I hope you are because you deserve to be happy ^.^ Rowen next? Maaaaybe….**

 **Fairy Tail is not mine. Nope. Not at all.**

"Elman, you and I need to have a little chat." Evergreen said one afternoon as she stood in front of her large husband.

Elfman groaned. "What is it about this time? I picked up my underwear off the floor like you asked."

Evergreen's eyes narrowed at him. "It's about our daughter, you bug idiot. Do you know what she just said to me in the kitchen?"

"No, since I wasn't there with you." He rolled his eyes.

"She said, 'Nice pancakes, Mommy. You cook like a man!'" She mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "Now, I wonder where she learned that phrase."

Elman shrugged innocently. "So, what's the problem? Neenah complimented you. I thought you liked it when people did that."

Evergreen crossed her arms in irritation, turning her nose up at him. "I hear enough of that from you! I don't need to hear it from our four-year-old!"

"Are you seriously bringing this up again?! You should be used to it by now."

"All I hear in this house is 'man' this and 'man' that. I learned to accept you from you, but I refuse to let you pass on that irritating habit to our young, impressionable daughter, do you understand me?!"

"And I refuse to let you take away her individuality! She should be able to say what she wants to say whenever she wants to say it. Besides, would you rather want her to turn out like a stuck-up harpy like you?!"

"How dare you!" Evergreen screeched. "If we didn't have a child together I would-"

"Mommy?" A small little girl with white hair and large, curiously green eyes came from around the corner, looking up at the couple. "Why are you and daddy yelling at each other? Did he do something bad?"

Elfman walked over to Neenah and patted her little head. "Don't worry about it, honey. That's just how adults talk sometimes." Evergreen rubbed her arms, feeling ashamed that she let their little girl overhear their argument. "Why don't you set up a tea party and I'll be in to play with you in a minute."

Neenah nodded happily and skipped off to her own room.

"This has got to stop." Evergreen whispered almost to herself. "How many times are we going to let her hear us talk to each other like that? This'll affect her whole life and she'll grow up thinking it's okay to talk to people like that and it'll be all our faults! I'm the worst mother in the world!"

Elfman stood stock still as his wife broke down in dramatic sobs. Evergreen rarely showed any emotions other than anger. To see her like this was bizarre.

After a moment, Elfman broke out of his temporary paralysis and rushed to wrap his arms around Evergreen.

"You're not a bad mother!" He reassured her. "You're a great mother! Just stop crying, please! It doesn't suit your character."

Ever sniffled and pulled away slightly. "You're right. I am a good mother." Elfman sweatdropped. "But, there are problems between you and I that needs to be fixed." A thoughtful expression crossed her face then a gleam came to her eye as she smirked. "And I think I know how to do it."

The next day, Elfman was digging his fingers in the dirt as Evergreen dragged him along towards a large building with brute strength.

"Stop manhandling me!" He shouted. "It's unmanly!"

Evergreen ignored him and hummed happily as she walked.

"We don't need no couple's therapy!" He tried again, this time capturing her attention. "We're fine as we are!"

"We are so _not_ fine!" She argued. "We need to talk out our problems and find solutions so we can come out an even stronger couple in the end."

00000000000

Elman sat stoically on the leather couch in the stuffy room as the skinny, balding therapist hid behind his desk. Mr. Dover has had too many bad experiences with Fairy Tail guild members coming in to talk about their problems. It has happened more times than anyone could imagine. Once, a man with blonde hair and a jagged scar over his eye came in with a seemingly nice woman with kind eyes and white hair. That session ended with his office in complete disarray and the couple heading off happily, thanking them for all the help he has given. Mr. Dover has never seen a scarier woman. Well, beside that red haired woman that had control issues. He had simply said that she may be too controlling and they next thing he knew he had a large sword pointed to his throat. The blue-haired man with the strange tattoo had to pull her out of the room.

Since then, Mr. Dover has done what he could to steer clear of Fairy Tail members. The couple sitting in front of him must have slipped through the cracks.

"W-well," the man began nervously. "I am Mr. Dover, but you may call me Ben. How may I help-"

"Wait a minute!" Elman interrupted him, breaking out in loud guffaws. "You're name is Ben Dover?! Seriously?!" He laughed uncontrollably as he pounded his fist on the coffee table. "What's your wife's name? Eileen?!"

He laughed ever harder at his own joke, his incessant pounding causing him to break the table in half. Mr. Dover's eye began to twitch.

"Would you grow up?!" Evergreen snapped at him. She sighed and turned to smile at the irritated therapist. "I'm sorry about him. Please, continue."

Mr. Dover cleared his throat before he began again. "As I was saying, I assume you two are having problems with your marriage?"

"Yes." Evergreen answered the same time Elfman said, "No."

She ignored him. "We've been arguing a lot lately and I'm afraid it might start affecting our daughter. Could you help us?"

"I make no promises, but I can certainly try." Mr. Dover adjusted his glasses as he looked down at his clipboard. "Now, Evergreen, what is your main problem with your husband?"

Evergreen made a noise in the back of her throat. "He's always talking about how manly things are! Ever since we met, he's always saying that damned word. He even calls me manly sometimes! How do you think it makes me feel?!"

"It's a God damn compliment, woman!" Elfman shouted. "It's not my fault you take it as an insult."

Mr. Dover interjected before it could get too out of hand. "Evergreen, don't you think that when your husband calls you that it is actually a commendation?"

"Of course not! I am a woman, for God's sake!"

"I-I'm sure your husband is well aware. But, perhaps it is his strange way of praising you and you need to learn to accept it for what it is."

Evergreen crossed her arms and huffed as Elfman smiled smugly.

"Elfman," Mr. Dover addressed the large man. "What is your main issue with Evergreen?"

Elfman opened his mouth to answer, but closed it once he felt the red hot glare of his angry wife beside him. "N-nothing." He began sweating nervously.

"Don't be afraid to speak up."

"I'd really rather not say." Elfman pointed subtly to Evergreen.

Mr. Dover sighed. "Very well. Evergreen, would you mind exiting the room for a moment so I could talk to Elfman alone?"

Evergreen looked like she wanted to protest, but decided against it. She stood up silently and walked out the door.

"Alright, Elfman. Go ahead."

Elfman didn't hesitate. "The woman yells too damn much! Every little thing I do is wrong to her! I even brush my teeth the wrong way according to her!"

The door burst open and Evergreen stormed in, pointing a finger at Elfman. "I knew it! You do have a problem with me!"

"This is supposed to be private, Ever!" Elman shouted back. "And stop screaming at me! That's all you ever do!"

"Because you wouldn't listen to me otherwise! I feel like everything I say to you goes into one ear and out the other."

"Geez, I can't even listen the right way now?! What do I do that's _not_ wrong?!"

Mr. Dover shivered in fear as the couple fought. He shifted closer and closer to the door.

"I see that you two could you some alone time." He mumbled. "I'm going to go get some water for you and I'll be right back, but that doesn't matter because neither are you are listening to me." He slid out the door, completely unnoticed.

Several minutes and one mental breakdown later, Mr. Dover approached his office with a couple cups of water in his hand. He was happy to hear no more arguing come from the other side, but was confused to find no one in the room once he opened the door. Perhaps they already left.

A low thumping sound came from his supply closet. Curiously, he approached it, the sounds growing louder and more decipherable. He opened the door to find the couple that previously occupied his office sharing an embrace in the small space with their tongues down each other's throats.

Evergreen gasped and pulled away quickly to look at the shocked and disgusted man. "Uh…Thank you for the session, Mr. Dover, but I don't think we require your services any longer."

Needless to say, no Fairy Tail members had any more sessions with Ben Dover after that day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Empty Nest Syndrome**

 **Summary: Now that Ur has moved out of the house and Storm is a teenager with a girlfriend, Juvia is craving a new child to put into Ur's empty room.**

 **Side note: Sorta based off of an episode of American Dad.**

 **Song: I Wanna Have Your Babies by Natasha Bedingfield.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or American Dad**

It was an average Sunday and Juvia was enjoying a peaceful cup of tea in the living room. The sounds of her boys fighting were nonexistent since Ur had moved out a couple weeks ago to a decent apartment a few miles away. It was a little strange and sad not having him here, but a mother had to let go at some point. At least she still had Storm. Her little bundle of giggles and kisses. He would never leave her.

The front door burst open and the sound of laughter reached her ears. A moment later, Storm appeared with a lovely little lady wrapped under his arm. The sight made Juvia's eye begin to twitch.

"Hey, mom!" Storm greeted her casually. "This is Hanna. She's my new girlfriend."

 _Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend._

The word echoes in Juvia's mind over and over again.

The girl, Hanna, thrust out her hand for Juvia to shake. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Fullbuster. Storm has told me so much about you."

Juvia reluctantly shook the girl's hand. "Juvia is happy to meet you, too." But what she wanted to say was, _Back off you little hussy! Get your hands off of Juvia's precious, baby boy!_ Juvia knew from experience that letting her emotions get the best of her would not go over well for anyone.

Storm continued, unaware of the chaos going on in his mother's mind. "We just stopped by for a minute to say hi. We're going to go to that new café down the street. We'll see you later." Before he left, he turned back one more time to say, "By the way, you don't have to make those lunches for me anymore. Hanna said she'd do it for me."

Juvia watched in silence as her little boy walked out the door with his…girlfriend. It sounded like nothing but a dirty word to Juvia.

Gray sauntered into the room casually, munching on a bag of chips. "Yo, Juvia. Did you meet Storm's new girlfriend yet? She seems nice."

Juvia tackled her husband to the ground in a desperate embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. "GRAY-SAMA! HOW COULD JUVIA'S LITTLE BOY LEAVE JUVIA WITHOUT A CARE! THAT GIRL IS UNWORTHY OF HIS AFFECTION! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM! STORM MUST STAY WITH JUVIA FOREVER AND EVER!"

Gray was more or less used to Juvia's strange outburst by this point, but they still threw him off every time. He never knew what could set her off.

He tried reasoning with her. "He's seventeen, Juvia. He has his own life to live. You gotta let go sometime."

Juvia shook her head frantically. "Juvia cannot accept this! He is Juvia's baby and she will not take her from me!"

"C-calm down, Juvia. It'll be okay. Besides, you can't expect him to stay with you forever. He's not a baby anymore."

Juvia paused in her sobbing, thinking over Gray's words. As much as she'd hate to admit it, Ur and Storm were growing up and starting their own lives. They wouldn't be there for her to coddle and drown with affection anymore. But, that doesn't mean that she couldn't place her affections elsewhere. If her babies were leaving her, she'd just have to make more.

Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and began kissing the underside of his jaw. "Gray-sama…" She whispered in a sultry voice.

Gray froze up, confused by her sudden change in behavior. "Y-yes?"

"Juvia is feeling very upset right now. Would Gray-sama wish to help Juvia feel better?"

No matter how confused he was, Gray wasn't about to turn down an offer like that.

000000000

One month later, Juvia was looking down at the white stick in her hands, frowning down at the little negative sign on the screen. The snapped the thing in half out of frustration. She didn't understand. Her and Gray have been going at it like bunnies for weeks and had nothing to show for it. Obviously, nothing was wrong with her or Gray since they were both able to conceive twice. She stopped taking the pill and she encouraged Gray to completely disregard condoms. So, why was there no baby yet?!

Gray overheard Juvia's growls of frustration from the other side of the bathroom door. He knew Juvia has been acting strange lately, but he couldn't figure out why. She had always been clingy and loving, but this was getting ridiculous. He was pretty sure he was beginning to chafe down there.

After her little fit, Juvia was sitting at the kitchen table with a full mug of hot chocolate in front of her to help soothe her sadness. She couldn't help but feel empty inside without something to nurture and raise. Someday soon, Storm would also leave the house and she'd be left with Gray who could take care of himself easily. She supposed she just loved to have somebody dependent upon her and a child fit that role perfectly.

Gray entered the kitchen, seeing his wife face-down on the table. For the past month, every time she seemed to feel down she would simply take him up to the bedroom to relieve whatever ails her.

He sighed as he approached her. "Alright, where do you want to do it?" Juvia lifted her eyebrows in confusion. "I guess we can do it on the table, but Storm could be home any minute. How about the closet?"

Juvia realized what he was talking about and turned her face away from him. "No thanks. Juvia is not in the mood."

Gray was honestly stumped. "Really? What's up with you, Juvia? You've been all over the place for the past month. Are you having a mid-life crisis or something?"

Juvia landed a good hit on the top of Gray's skull. "Juvia is _not_ that old! Juvia is just…disappointed."

"Did I do something wrong?" Gray asked, a little hurt.

Juvia rushed to reassure him. "No! No! It's nothing Gray-sama has done. Juvia supposes Juvia should have told you sooner."

"Told me what?"

Juvia took a deep breath before answering. "Juvia wants another baby!" Gray's eyes widened. "Ur has moved out and Storm has another woman in his life beside Juvia so Juvia only wanted another baby to love and to hold again. Is that such a bad thing for Juvia to want?!"

"Of course it isn't, but this is something we should've talked about before you made that decision yourself." Juvia looked down at the ground in shame. Gray sighed sympathetically. He cupped Juvia's face in his hands and raised her head up until her eyes met his. "I know how you feel, Juvia. I miss our little boys too, but seeing them grown up and happy is just a sign that we did a great job at parenting. Now, it's their turn to make their own decisions and mistakes and our turn to let them go." He kneeled down to stare directly into Juvia's eyes and placed his hands firmly on her shoulder. "You have to let go, Juvia."

Looking into her husband's eyes, Juvia knew he was right. It was time to let go and allow her boys to become men. She breathed in deeply and put on a smile. "Okay." She whispered.

00000000

The next day, Storm came into the house with tears running down his face. He immediately went to his mother who smothered him against her bosom.

"Mom, Hanna broke up with me!" He sobbed miserably. "She said that I wasn't manly enough for her! Why, mommy?! Why?!"

"Oh, honey-" Just as Juvia was about to help soothe her little boy, she met Gray's eyes from across the room. He shook his head subtly.

Juvia sighed and pulled Storm away from her gently. "Storm, you're a big boy now. You can't go running to Juvia every time you have a problem. You need to learn to solve your own issues."

Storm was affronted by his mother's sudden coldness towards him, but he supposed that running to the safety of his mommy's chest was exactly what Hanna meant by unmanly.

"Alright." He relented.

Gray gave Juvia a satisfied nodded and walked out of the room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Juvia pulled Storm back towards her and began running her fingers through his inky, black hair. "Juvia's poor baby! Juvia didn't mean any of those things Juvia said! You can come to Juvia anytime you have a problem."

"Thanks, mom. I can always count on you." He sniffled. "I honestly thought she might love me."

"Well, that was just bad judgement on your part."

Storm's eyes widened at his mother. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't think she'd actually like you, did you? Hanna was just pretending to like you. She never really cared about you."

"She…She didn't?"

"Goodness, no! No girl could ever like you as much as Juvia does. Juvia is a woman, so you should believe Juvia."

"I-I can't believe she was faking the entire thing."

Juvia pulled Storm towards her even tighter. "You're safest bet is to stay here with Juvia."

Storm began sobbing even harder than before. "Mommy, don't ever leave me!"

Juvia petted her youngest son's hair, her eyes unfocused and they stared off into the distance and a frightening smile on her face. "That's right, baby. You can stay here with Mommy. Forever and ever and ever and ever…."

000000000000

Another few weeks passed and Juvia found herself sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at another white stick in her hands.

This time, a positive sign was looking right back at her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Douchebag Jar**

 **Summary: Inspired by New Girl, Loke has been acting up a lot lately so the guild comes up with a way to get him stop.**

 **Side note: Three days until college starts! Whoo! Prepare to be broke, stressed, and wishing that I was a child again. Being an adult sucks.**

 **Also, in the last chapter someone told me that Storm needs to grow some balls. Hahaha! I totally agree.**

 **I don't really have a song for this chapter. Oh, well!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or New Girl. But, they are both my absolute favorite shows! Also, I am highly unoriginal.**

Lucy was beginning to go insane. Surprising, considering who she lived with and what she had to put up with on a daily basis. Ash was in his terrible-twos currently and Natsu was no help with him at all since he seemed to be only encouraging his son's bad behavior. At least running after the toddler was helping her burn off calories from stress eating.

But, an energetic boy wasn't her only problem.

Ever since Loke had started dating Aries, he's been coming to Lucy and the other women in the guild for more and more dating advice and it was starting to grate her nerves.

At the moment, Lucy was relaxing at the bar with Cana and Levy while Wendy watched over Ash. Natsu was probably off starting a fight somewhere. Lucy was glad that she was finally able to just sit back and chat with her friends.

Unfortunately, that was not meant to last.

She felt the heat of an activating key at her waist and suddenly Loke was standing before her in a strange, long robe.

"Hey, Lucy!" He greeted her enthusiastically, either oblivious of the murderous glare she was giving him or simply ignoring him. "I need your help with something."

She answered with a long stare.

Loke continued. "I'm going on a date with Aries tonight and I need help picking out an outfit." He untied the sash of his robe to open, revealing a tiger-striped tuxedo with a tacky tie with a lion on it. "What do you this of this?"

As annoyed as she was, Lucy attempted to be nice about it. "Well, you look-"

"You look like an unbelievable douche." Cana interjected bluntly.

Loke gasped dramatically. "How could you say that?! I picked this out myself. I'm naturally fashionable."

Levy shook her head. "That's such a douche thing to say."

"I AM NOT A DOUCHE!" Loke pounded a fist against the counter.

"Yes, you are!" Everyone within hearing distance replied.

"I got an idea." Cana reached over the counter to produce of jar of pickles with she promptly dumped over. She grabbed a napkin and snatched Levy's quill out of her hand to write on it. She taped the napkin on the jar and turned it towards the others for them to see. "This is your 'Douchebag Jar'. Every time you start acting like a douche, you have to put a certain amount of money in the jar depending on your level of doucheness. Is that clear?"

Loke took the jar and turned it over in his hands with a look of distaste on his face. "You know what? Fine. Just don't be upset when it ends up empty at the end of the day."

The girls nodded in acceptance, already seeing this ending badly for the celestial spirit.

"You should put $15 dollars in there just for wearing that outfit."

000000000

The next day, Lucy was enjoying a pleasant bubble bath with Ash took a nap in the other room. She moaned and plunged herself deeper into the warm water.

"Hey, Lucy!" Lucy squealed in alarm and immediately covered her chest as Loke appeared completely out of nowhere.

"Loke!" She screeched at him. "I'm in the bath! What the hell do you want?!"

"I was wondering if my personalized condoms arrived in the mail yet."

"Put $30 in the jar now!" She pointed towards the jar that was sitting by the sink. She kept it near her, knowing she'd need it

"C'mon!" Loke huffed, but dug in his pocket to pull out the money and stuffed it in the jar.

Both of them jumped when the bathroom door swung open and Natsu came bursting in.

"Luce, are you okay?! I heard you-" He paused as he took in the scene. His wife naked and vulnerable in the tub with an infamous playboy in the same vicinity. He pointed to the jar. "$20. Now."

Loke scowled, but relented once again. "So, did they come in yet or not?"

" **GET OUT!** "

0000000000

Natsu was sneaking extra sweets out of the refrigerator in the middle of the night. He stuffed several cupcakes into his mouth at once, only to choke on them once he turned around to see Loke standing behind him in a short, woman's robe.

Loke nodded at him as a greeting. "Sorry to bug you in the middle of the night, but do you have any olive oil?"

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Natsu exclaimed after swallowing the cakes stuck in his throat.

Loke looked down at himself and shrugged innocently. "Well, Aries and I were…you know and I couldn't find my clothes so I just borrowed her robe. It's really silky." Loke struck a very revealing pose.

"Oh, God, I can see everything!" Natsu shielded his eyes. "Jar! $30! Now!"

Loke growled in frustration. "Fine! But, you're going to have to wait until I get my pants back. By the way, how about that olive oil? You'd be surprised, but Aries is into some really kinky stuff."

"Add $20 more while you're at it."

00000000000

"Yo, Cana." Cana sighed in annoyance as Loke called out to her for the fourth time that day.

"What is it, Loke?" She signaled Mira for another round of shots.

"Guess what I found while I was out buying a present for Aries." He spoke animatedly, but Cana wanted nothing more than to punch him in a highly sensitive area.

"What?"

Loke held up a piece of paper. "I found a flyer for hypnosis lessons! Think about what you could do with that." When Cana didn't respond, he nudged her slyly and whispered, "Sex stuff."

"Jar!"

0000000000

At the end of the week, Loke had filled up three jars with money. The girls smiled smugly as they divided up the money between themselves while Loke watched with tears running down his face.

"Congratulation." He muttered. "You three are officially the worst people I know."

"Stick and stones, sweetie." Cana replied, fanning her face with a bunch of dollar bills. "I think I'm going to use this money to buy my own bar."

"I'm going to use mine to get Pantherlily that cat castle he's been wanting. What about you, Lu-chan?"

Lucy tapped her lips thoughtfully with a stack of bills. "I think I'm going to use my money to sign up for an exercise class."

Loke waved her off. "What are you talking about, Lucy. You look great! You may be a mom, but you're a total MILF."

Lucy was honestly touched by his answer. "Aww, thank you, Loke." She then pointed towards the jar. "$30."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Date Night**

 **Summary: Edward and Luna are finally going on their first date, but not without their nosy parents butting in.**

 **Side note: Wowza! Over 40 freaking followers! That may not sound like a big accomplishment to others, but you have no idea how much that means to me. I was happy just to have ten, but now look where I am! I may only know a few of you by your URLs, but I realize that you are real people with your own lives and your own stories to tell, but you've took the time out of your day to read mine and that gives me the inspiration to write. Thank you all so much!**

 **Songs for this chapter: 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' by Elton John and the Mission Impossible Theme Song**

The day has finally come. The day Natsu has been dreading ever since he held that tiny body wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms. He knew it would come someday, but never this soon. He could still imagine a little girl with her pink hair in pigtails running around in a tutu and tripping over his scarf that he'd wrap around her. But, those days were officially over with.

Because tonight was the night of Luna's first date with a boy.

Currently, Luna was locked in the bathroom with Lucy while she primped away as Lucy fixed her hair and makeup. He sat dejectedly on the couch with Ash who was too bust playing his video games to care. He had attempted to talk Luna out of the whole thing, only to be chased out of her room and then thoroughly scolded by Lucy. What was a father to do?

The doorbell rang and Natsu jumped up quickly to open the door, nearly ripping the thing off of its hinges. Edward Fernandez jumped out of fear.

"H-hi, Mr. Dragneel." He stumbled over his words. The red roses he held quivered along with his hands. "My, don't you look especially handsome today."

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed. "Don't be a kiss ass, Edward."

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Luna is upstairs getting ready. You can come in and wait until she's done."

Edward sighed in relief and happily followed the older man into the living room.

"Hey, Edward!" Ash greeted his friend after pausing his game. "Ready for your big date with the shrew?"

"Uh…"

Ash laughed. "I'm just messing with you! She may be annoying, but she's still my sister so don't hurt her or I'll have to kick your ass."

Edward chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think you have to worry about that. But, if I do, I will accept an ass kicking."

A minute later, Lucy came bounding down the steps with a digital camera in her hands and a large smile on her face. "She's ready!" She announced. "May I present, Luna Layla Dragneel!"

Everyone waited in anticipation for the girl to come down the stairs. But, there was nothing but silence.

Lucy tapped her foot impatiently. "Luna, get your cute butt down here!"

After another minute passed with no Luna, Lucy huffed in annoyance and marched up the stairs. There were sounds of a scuffle and some arguing before the shy teenager finally started stepping down the stairs hesitantly.

Edwards's eyes widened, taking in the sight before him. Luna's hair was curled to the point of perfection and her face was done with very few makeup, as it should be. She wore a lacey, spaghetti strap violet dress with a cupcake skirt and black heels. Her cheeks were reddened from all of the attention she was currently getting, which only added on to her appeal. Lucy was snapping multiple photos as Luna descended

"You look…" Edward searched for the right word. "Unreal."

Luna looked confused by the odd compliment. "Thank you?"

As soon as she was standing in front of him, Edward thrust the roses under her nose. Luna flinched away from the sudden movement. "T-these are for you!"

"Aw, thank you, Edward." She took the flowers out of his shaky hands and breathed in the scent of them. She then handed them to her mother who went to put them in water.

Lucy snapped about a hundred more photos before the couple was allowed to walk out of the house. As they walked down the street towards the restaurant Edward picked out earlier, Edward's hand itched to grasp on to Luna's as they swung beside each other. All he had to do was reach out a little and wrap his fingers around hers, but he remained respectful and kept his arms at his side.

Both of them were unaware of the two shadows following them.

At the restaurant, Edward politely pulled out the chair for Lunas she sat down. Luna didn't go on a lot of dates (or any at all) but, so far, she was liking it. Edward has always been the perfect gentlemen despite his awkwardness. Before his accidental confession, Luna had no idea how he felt about her. Sure, he's acted strangely around her ever since she could remember, but she would have never linked his behavior to love. Then again, she did inherent her father's observation skills.

Throughout dinner, Edward was nothing short of perfect. They kept the conversation smooth and effortless and Edward never tried to turn the chat towards. He only talked about himself briefly when Luna asked.

Luna was happily chewing on a piece of Chocolate Molten Lava Cake, moaning at the warm sweetness. She completely missed Edward discreetly wiping away the blood dripping from his nose.

"This is so good!" She announced. "Would you like to try some?"

Before Edward could reply, Luna had the fork full of the dessert in front of his mouth. He was never one to deny sweets, but Luna was revealing a noticeable amount of cleavage as she leaned over the table and it caused him to choke on his own tongue.

"OW!" He exclaimed once he felt a small, painful prick at the back of his head. He turned, but found nothing out of the usual expect for a pebble lying on the ground. "I think someone just threw a rock at me."

Luna, thankfully, sat back down in her seat. "Really? That's weird. Why would someone do that out of nowhere?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go."

"Okay."

After Edward paid for their meal they took a stroll in the park, talking casually about nothing in particular. Luna had never thought about what it would be like to be with Edward. Everyone in the guild was like family to her so it seemed a little weird, but she was starting to see him in a different light. He was actually very handsome and she felt the uncontrollable desire to run her hands through his scarlet hair. Could this….be love?

Hesitantly, Luna reached out to grab onto Edward's hand as he spoke. Just as she was about to touch him, she felt something grab onto her ankle, causing her to trip and fall on her face.

"Luna!" Edward called out in alarm. He bent down to help her up. "Are you okay? Did you trip over something?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't think so. It felt like someone grabbed my leg."

Edward looked around, but nobody else was in sight. "No one else is here. Are you sure you're alright?"

Luna rubbed the spot on her nose that she fell on. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not bleeding, am I?"

To her surprise, Edward cupped her face gently as he analyzed her face. He was closer to her then he has ever been and it was beginning to make her nervous.

"No, you're not bleeding." He said. "But, you do have a little scratch."

"Really? Where?"

Edward leaned down and pecked the tip on her nose. "There."

Luna blushed brightly, but didn't back away. Instead, she felt herself leaning closer and closer until she had to close her eyes to keep from going cross-eyed. Just when their lips were about to touch, both of them were knocked over from the force of two volleyballs knocking them on the side of their head.

"WHO KEEPS DOING THIS TO US?!" Edward shouted at the empty space.

Luna grumbled angrily as she rubbed the side of her head. "I'm not sure, but I've got a pretty good guess."

00000000

Natsu high-fived his unlikely teammate. He hadn't anticipated on running into Erza while following his daughter on her date. Erza threatened him, believing that he was there to stop her from ruining the event, but he made it clear that he was just as against it as she was. Hence, their mutual agreement to crash the children's night together.

They bragged about their small accomplishment and jumped out of the bushes as soon as the teenagers were out of sight. Unfortunately for them, the sight that met them as soon as they emerged from the brush was less than desirable.

Both Lucy and Jellal stood with their hands on their hips and impassive looks on their faces.

"Je-Jellal…" Erza froze up out of surprise.

Natsu waved at his wife nervously. "H-hey, Lucy. Have I mentioned how pretty you look when you're mad?"

Lucy dismissed Natsu's half-assed compliment. "Luna and Edward told us what you two have been doing."

Jellal shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Erza."

Erza immediately felt ashamed. As tough as she may be, she was always trying to be the best she can be around Jellal. To hear him say that he was disappointed in her was a major blow to her.

Lucy was less merciful. She grabbed Natsu by the ear and started to pull him away. "Natsu, you and I are going to have a little chat as soon as we get home."

"HELP MEEEE!" Natsu cried out and flailed his arms and legs as he was dragged away.

Luna and Edward watched the entire scene, a little more than embarrassed by their parents.

"Should I feel bad about ratting out my mom?" Edward asked.

Luna turned up her nose. "I sure don't! They got what they deserved."

"I really hope they haven't ruined tonight for you."

Luna smiled gently for him and took hold of his hand. "Not at all. Tonight has been magical."

"Do you mean that? You don't have to lie just to make me feel better."

Instead of answering, Luna reached up on her tip-toes and placed her lips gently against Edward's in a slow kiss. Edward's mind blanked, solely focusing on the tingling feeling at his lips.

She pulled away with a sweet smile. "I mean it."

 **Jellal is such a wife! Hahaha!**

 **So, there you have it, folks. Don't forget to follow and favorite if you're into this story and drop me a review if you'd like. It'll mean a lot to me!**

 **So….are you doing it…?**

 **D-do it.**

 **Doooooo iiiiiiiitttt.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 19: Lady Killer pt. II**

 **Summary: After Natsu's advice on how to pick up girls does not go well for Ash, he goes to Fairy Tail's famous playboy for a little assistance.**

 **Side note: I am so sorry I have not been able to update lately! You would not believe how busy I have been moving into my new dorm and starting classes. It has been a bitch getting everything sorted out, but you're not here to listen to my life story are you? Just know that I probably won't be able to update as much as I'd like to so just bear with me.**

 **Song: "Oh, Darling" By the Beatles**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Duh!**

Lucy Dragneel was relaxing with a hot cup of tea in the kitchen with a good book in front of her, just enjoying a lazy Saturday in her home. Luna was out with Edward and Natsu was currently dozing off in the sunny spot on the ground beneath the window. She breathed in the fresh scent of spring as it drifted in through the open window.

"Hey, mom?" Ash, her nearly eighteen year old son came hesitantly into the room, carefully stepping over his father after sending him a brief glare.

"What's up, honey?" She replied gleefully. "Want to join me and have a cup of tea?"

Ash shook his head. "No. I, uh….actually wanted to ask you something."

Surprised and overjoyed that her only son was coming to her for advice, Lucy set her tea down and paid rapt attention to Ash. After hearing about his misadventures with Natsu last week, she was desperately awaiting the moment where he would come ask her for dating advice. What more could a mother want than to see her children happy with a significant other?

"Yes, what it is? You can ask me anything, honey."

Ash blushed and kicked at the ground with the toe of his sneaker. "Um…this is kinda embarrassing, but could you-"

"Yes!" Lucy cheered before he could finish. "I absolutely will! I thought you'd never ask!"

Ash was taken back by his mother's enthusiasm, but was happy to see that she was so eager to help. "Great! Want me to get your keys so you can call him?"

Lucy blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Loke." Ash clarified. "I need to ask him for dating advice since he's been with so many girls. Can you call him for me?"

Disappointment flooded through Lucy. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Sullenly, she stood up from her chair to go fetch her keys out of her bedroom and called Loke out.

"Well, hello, Lucy." The lion spirit grinned at Lucy flirtatiously. "I see your husband isn't in the room. I thought this moment would never come. Would you like to undress yourself or would you like help with that?"

"Shut up before I make you put a hundred dollars in the Douchebag Jar and tell Aries you're hitting on me. Again!" She growled.

Loke immediately shut his mouth.

Lucy sighed. "Ash needs your help with something. Go find him." Lucy huffed in annoyance and pushed past Loke to go back to her not-so-relaxing-anymore cup of tea.

Loke found Ash in the bathroom, attempting to comb back his spiky, blonde hair only to growl in frustration when the pieces would only stick back out again.

"You know," Loke announced casually, leaning against the door. "the ladies dig a man with a lot of hair to hold onto."

Ash touched the top of his head in confusion. "Why would they hold onto it? Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Loke shook his head mournfully. "You have got a lot to learn about women, kid. Luckily, you got me to help you and I am an expert with the ladies."

"Really?!" Ash boasted enthusiastically. "Can you really help me?"

"You bet I can. When I'm done, you'll have more fly honey bunnies under your arm than you'd know what to do with."

"Yes!" Ash pumped a fist into the air.

To Ash's surprise, their first stop was a record store down the block. Not a lot of girls were usually here, but Ash decided to give Loke the benefit of the doubt.

They strolled through the rows of albums before Loke stopped Ash suddenly and pulled him behind a stand.

"What are you-?"

"Ssh!" Loke shushed him. He poked his head around the corner then signaled Ash to do the same. Loke pointed to a dark-haired, pretty girl browsing through the music choices. "There's your first target. Go up to her and ask what kind of music she listens to."

Ash looked dubious. "That's it? Shouldn't I tell her that she looks pretty or something?"

"That comes later. Ask her about her music tastes and that should get her talking."

"Why would I want that?"

"You wouldn't, but women like to think that you're genuinely interested in them. Go!"

Loke roughly pushed Ash out from their cover. Ash sent him a glare before sauntering up to the girl, possibly looking as nervous as he felt. He stopped beside her, picking up a record here and there to seem as if he was actually in the shop to look for music.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. The girl didn't seem to hear him. He tried again, louder this time. She kept her eyes trained on the album in front of her. Hesitantly, Ash reached up and tapped the girl's shoulder.

The girl gasped out of surprise, her head snapping up to look at Ash.

"Sorry!" He quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just…trying to get your attention."

The girl shook her head at him and tapped her ear. "You'll have to talk slower." She replied.

"Oh…uh…" Ash stumbled. "I-I'm Ash. What's your name?"

"My name is Eva. Did you need something?"

"Uh, I was just wondering what kind of music you liked to listen to." He mumbled, keeping his head down.

The girl cocked her head. "What?"

"WHAT KIND OF MUSIC DO YOU LISTEN TO?!" Ash shouted, causing Eva to stumble away from her, clutching her ear as a low whining sound filled the air. Eva quickly pulled a small, tan device from her ear, turning the dial on it.

"Oh!" Ash gasped. "You...you're…Oh God! I-I didn't know!"

"I think you broke my hearing aid!" She complained, rubbing her injured ear.

Loke appeared and began pulling on Ash's elbow, steering him away from the girl and out of the store.

"Word to the wise," Loke said. "Don't yell at deaf people."

00000

"Okay, that first test did not go as planned." Loke sighed heavily as they walked down the streets in the market area. "But, the road to love is never an easy one. I'll win you a date yet!"

As much as Ash would like to believe that, he was slowly losing hope in himself.

Once again, Loke pointed out a potential female in the crowd of consumers. She was modest looking girl, subtly beautiful with long, brown hair pulled into a side ponytail.

"I don't know, Loke." Ash moped. "Maybe we should just give up."

Loke roughly slapped the boy on the back of the head. "That's quitter talk, Ash! Fairy Tail members are not quitters! You're going to suck it up, talk to that girl and go home with her number in her pocket!"

Ash was subtly backing away from his mother's celestial spirit. "O-okay, Loke. Just calm down, man."

Loke nodded. "So, this is how we're going to do it; I'm going to brush past her, causing her to drop her basket of groceries and then you're going to swoop in and help her pick it up. She'll be so impressed by your kindness and she'll practically force herself on you."

Ash looked at Loke strangely. "I don't think that's-"

"Stop thinking and just do it!"

Whistling casually, Loke did as he said he would do and pushed past the brunette, causing her to falter and drop her basket of food onto the ground.

"Hey!" She complained, but Loke had already disappeared in the crowd. The girl huffed and bent down to start collecting the groceries then stopped and jumped out of surprise once her hand brushed someone else's as she went to grab on orange. She looked up, her brown eyes meeting dark green ones.

Ash began sputtering as soon as he caught her gaze. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to get in your space. I just saw you drop your stuff so I thought I'd help."

"Oh, that's okay." She reassured him. "I do appreciate the help. I can't believe some jerk would just bump me like that and not even apologize."

Ash chuckled nervously. "Yeah. What a jerk."

"It's nice to know there are people kind enough to help out a stranger, though." The brunette smiled at Ash flirtatiously, batting her long eyelashes. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Uh…." Ash's mind was foggy as he looked into the girl's chocolaty eyes, getting lost in the suggestive look she was throwing his way. It took him about another minute later to realize that she had asked him something. "Oh! Uh, my name is Ash. Ash Dragneel."

She giggled. "I like that name. I'm Ami." After they had finished collecting the food off the ground and put them securely back into the basket, Ami held the basket out to Ash. "Would you be so kind as to help me carry this back to my house? It's awfully heavy and I'm sure a big, strong man like you could handle anyone else who bumps into us. Also, I'm a little bit short on cash at the moment. Would you mind paying for my groceries?"

Ami pouted her pink lips, pulling off a begging puppy dog look that Ash immediately fell victim to. He readily grabbed the basket from her then proceeded to pull out his wallet, dropping a hefty sum into the merchants awaiting hand. He followed the brunette to her home, merrily swinging the basket back and forth as he went along.

Behind the cart he was hiding behind, Loke shook his head in remorse. "That poor fool."

000000

An hour later, Ash came barging through the front door of his home, holding a scrap of paper in his hand.

"I DID IT!" He boasted loudly. "I GOT A GIRL'S NUMBER! A _REAL_ GIRL'S NUMBER!"

"Seriously?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Who'd ever give you their number?" Luna asked as she munched on some chips.

"Ha-ha, sis. You can mock me all you want, but who's the one holding a paper with a girl's number on it right now? Not to mention that I got all ten digits."

Luna cocked an eyebrow at her brother. "Oh really? Are you sure it's even her real number? She could have given you a fake, you know."

Ash scoffed. "As if she'd do that. You may find this hard to believe, but we had a real connection. Our eyes met and it felt as if we were the only two people in the world."

"Give her a call then."

"Maybe I will!" Ash stuck his tongue out at her then stalked over to the telephone. He pressed the buttons corresponding to those on the slip of paper. "Just you wait. She's going to pick up any moment and then you'll be-"

" _Hello_ ," A gruff, manly voice answered. " _This is Joe's Stripper Shack. You got the dough, we got the_ -"

Ash immediately hung up the phone. He ripped the paper into shreds then slithered down to the ground, curling up into fetal position.

"She gave you the number to a strip club, didn't she?"

"S-shut up." Ash sobbed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Don't Judge A Book by its Cover**

 **Summary: Anyone wondering what that book from chapter 14 was all about? Weeellll….**

 **Side note: So I have started a tumblr recently and I am having a hard time figuring out how to work the damn thing. My tumblr name is sgnt-toasthunnybuns if anyone's interested in following. Yes? No? Cool.**

 **Song: 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. As if it needs to be said.**

It was an average Friday for the citizens of Magnolia. The birds were chirping as they flew about and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Regularly, Natsu would love to spend this summer day laying out in the sun and possibly taking a little cat nap, but something has been on his mind lately and he couldn't shake the feeling that someone really close to him had a little secret.

Ever since that whole debacle over Luna's whereabouts happened a few weeks ago, she had been acting different. More guarded and quiet. Natsu couldn't help but think it had something to do with the book that was delivered to her. That damn book has been the center of his strife for a while now and he couldn't get any information out of his daughter no matter what he did. As a paranoid parent, his first thoughts immediately went to the possibility that his one and only little girl could be carrying his grandchild, but Luna had nipped that possibility in the bud by adamantly professing that she was a virgin in every sense of the world and had even went as far as to take a test and show off the negative results to the entire family.

That was a humiliating day for everyone.

But, he couldn't understand why else Luna would have a pregnancy book in her possession and why she had to be so secretive about it. Did she order it for Lucy? He shook his head. No. Lucy would have defiantly told him if she was pregnant again. Perhaps it was someone in the guild who couldn't order the book themselves so they had Luna do it. But, why?

So many questions were swimming through his head. None had any answers to them.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" Lucy piped up from the bench beside him. "I can practically see the steam coming out of your head. What are you thinking so hard about?"

Natsu turned to his wife. "Lucy, have you noticed that Luna has been acting weirdly. I mean, what about that book?"

Lucy smiled gently and waved him off. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. Luna will come to us if she needs anything. Besides, she's a teenager now. We need to allow her some privacy."

"Are you seriously telling me that it isn't bothering you?! What if she's hiding something serious from us?"

"Luna is not the type of person to suffer in silence, Natsu. You know that. If she does have a secret, it's probably none of our business. Just let it go."

Natsu huffed, crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. Lucy was far too understanding and lenient to be his ally. The fact that Luna was distancing herself from her bothered him immensely and he had to do something about that.

Currently, Luna was sitting at the bar, speaking in hushed tones with Wendy. Each with slightly panicked looks on their faces. The book sat between them, going untouched by the two girls.

Natsu began to see red. That damn book! That was the source of all of this tension. It simply had to go.

Before Lucy could stop him, Natsu was up and trudging towards where Luna and Wendy sat. He snatched up the book from the counter and held it up in his hand, lighting the other hand on fire.

"Dad!" Luna cried. "What are you doing?!"

"I've had enough of these secrets, young lady, and I don't appreciate you going behind my back." Natsu growled, his tone leaving no room for arguments. "If there's something you need to say to me then say it."

"Would you quit being so paranoid?!" Luna huffed right back at him. "You overreact over every little thing. Besides, it's none of your business!"

" _You_ are my business! I want you to tell me why, exactly, you got this book. Do you realize how shady this looks?"

"Doesn't the fact that it's not for me satisfy you enough?"

"No! Because whoever you bought it for is making you lie to your own family and that's not right. Who did you buy it for?"

Luna stood, planting her feet firmly in the ground and meeting her father's smelting glare with her own. "None. Of. Your. Business."

"Tell me right now or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Lucy came up behind him, causing him to back off slightly from the murderous stare she was giving him. "Would you knock this nonsense off, Natsu? You're making yourself look like an idiot."

"C'mon, Lucy!" Natsu half-whined. "You can't tell me that you wouldn't like to know, too."

Lucy sighed. "Yes, I'd like to know, but I also don't want to corner our daughter into telling us. Have her tell us what she needs to say in her own time. Stop pushing it or you'll only make it worse."

"I'm not going to stop until I find out who-"

"IT'S FOR ME, ALRIGHT?!" Wendy suddenly blurted out, causing the entire guild, who was already watching the tiff between the family, to freeze. "I asked Luna to get the book for me because I was too embarrassed to do it myself."

Lucy gaped. "What? Wendy, why?"

Wendy turned her face away from the thousands of stared, hiding her face behind her dark blue curtain of hair. "Because….because I'm the one who's…p-pregnant."

A collective gasp rang out through the entire building. No one would have ever expected Fairy Tail's Golden Girl to be impregnated out of wedlock. She seemed so shy and, honestly, prudish.

Erza jumped up from her table, brandishing a large sword in her hand. "Who dares soil Wendy's innocence?! Wendy, you must tell us at once the name of the man who has taken advantage of your vulnerability."

"N-no, Erza-san!" Wendy waved her hands frantically. "It wasn't like that at all. It was consensual, trust me."

"Then he must stand forth and take responsibility for his actions. That would be the manly thing to do."

Wendy whimpered fearfully. "Please, Erza-san. Don't make it worse. I haven't even-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" A deep voice questioned from the front entrance of the guild hall. Unbeknownst to all, Romeo had been listening from the outside since Natsu was inquiring about the book. After Wendy confessed, he stood silent and still for a long moment, processing her words in his head and going through his own inner turmoil.

"Wendy," He said again when he didn't receive an answer. "Are you seriously…pregnant?"

Wendy trembled. Romeo has always been straight-forward and brash, almost like Natsu with just a little more common sense, but she had never seen him look so hurt and confused. Wendy wanted to cry. She wished Carla was here to comfort her, but she was visiting the other Exceeds with Happy and their children at the moment. She was truly by herself in this for the first time in a long time.

Tentatively, she nodded.

Romeo's knees shook, but he managed to step forward one by one.

"But….but, we only did it…once." He stumbled. "I-I mean can it happen that quickly?"

"Yes." Cana spoke up from the bar. Everyone turned to look at her. She shrugged. "Trust me, I know."

Beside her, her son, Bolt, smack his palm against his forehead. How many times has he heard this story and how many times has he felt sickened by it?

"S-so…we…I mean, we're gonna have a baby?" Romeo finally came to a stop in front of Wendy, searching her eyes for something.

Once again, Wendy nodded. She squeaked in surprise when two, muscular arms engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Romeo-kun?" Wendy gasped a little.

"I'm so happy." Romeo admitted, burrowing his face into Wendy's neck.

"You mean you're not upset?"

"I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me sooner, but I'm happy that we're going to have a baby together! What do you think we should call him? Maybe a cool name like Rodney or Akio! What do you think, Wendy? Or maybe if it's a girl, we can call her something rare like Rainbow or Daffodil!"

Romeo went on naming strange names, the excitement in his face and tone was evident and a great relief to Wendy. She laughed along with him, shaking her head slowly at the silly names. She couldn't be happier in this very moment.

 **And so there it is! The big reveal! Wasn't that adorable, folks? Everyone say it with me: Awww!**

 **I feel as though I don't write the Exceeds into this fanfic enough. It's not that I don't like them. Happy is one of my favorite characters, but I also forget about them a lot.**

 **I'm a bad person.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to send me a little review if you're into this story. I also do take request if you want to see something happen.**

 **Go on and touch that review button. Touch it. It likes it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Anniversary**

 **Summary: Natsu forgets a very special day that Lucy holds near and dear to her heart. You can imagine how well she takes that.**

 **Side note: The new chapter literally made me both cry and squeal like a little girl. Why does Mashima insist on doing this to my emotions?!**

 _ **Spoilers for Fairy Tail Chapter 451:**_

 **First of all, Zeref needs to get his shit straight. I understand that your emo because everything you touch dies and everything, but that doesn't give you the right to be a prick, okay?**

 **Mavis: And now back to this bitch who had the nerve to drop my dead body on the ground. Zeref, what good?**

 **Zeref: Uh….Mavis, I can explain.**

 **Also, Gajeel has received so much respect from me.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else I might have ripped off.**

Natsu has been having a peaceful day thus far. He woke up to a surprisingly affectionate Lucy, though he couldn't understand why. Not that he was complaining. Everything seemed fine to him, but Lucy seemed to be getting more and more annoyed with him as the day drew to a close so he made it his goal to avoid her just in case he made her more upset. After he told her that he was going to go fishing with Gajeel, Gray and Jellal, she sent him the most hateful glare then went upstairs to lock herself in their bedroom. Natsu merely shrugged it off. It must have been her time of the month or something.

But, that was all out of his head at the moment. Relaxing on the grass with his friends by his side and a bottle of beer in his hand was the only thing he wanted to do right now. Why would he want to be at home with an unreasonably pissed off Lucy stomping around?

He sighed and laid back on the ground. "This is the life, guys. I can't remember the last time we did this."

"Yup." Gajeel agreed. "It's good to get out of the house every now and then. But, isn't there something you should be doing today?"

Natsu cracked an eye open to look at Gajeel. "Eh? No way! This is all I need to do today."

"No, he's right." Gray interjected. "There's something about today that seems important. I just can't seem to put my finger on it."

Natsu hummed as he thought for a moment. This time last year….His eyes immediately snapped open and he sat up quickly. "Oh, yeah! Lucy and I had this big fight last year. No wonder she seemed so mad earlier. She's probably still remembering it."

Jellal nodded, remembering him and Erza trying to pull off Lucy from a very beaten up Natsu. "That's right. What was that fight about anyway?"

"Lucy was really mad that day, Natsu." Happy added in. "I don't think I've ever seen her like that. What did you do?"

Natsu shrugged. "I think it's because I forgot something important. Like our anniversary or something." He chuckled. "Good thing I didn't forget that again."

Everyone paused expect for Natsu, who took a long sip from his bottle.

"Uh, Natsu-" Jellal began, but Gray halted him

"Just give him a minute."

Another minute passed. Natsu suddenly screamed, dropping his bottle to the ground.

"There it is."

0000000

It was past midnight and Natsu was attempting to sneak into the house. He was thankful that no one seemed to be up since all the lights were out. He was hoping that Lucy had also forgotten what today…or yesterday was. But, that hope died quickly.

As Natsu was creeping past the doorway of the living room, a light flashed on.

"Hello, honey." An eerie voice called out to him.

He halted in his steps, a shiver going down his spine. He gulped audibly before slowly turning his face towards the room. As he feared, there was Lucy sitting on the armchair underneath a lamp, his face was impassive but her eyes were murderous.

"H-hey, Luce." Natsu stuttered. "You're up l-late."

"I've been waiting for you." She replied in the same monotone voice. "I honestly thought that you just said that you were going fishing with the guys to fool me so you could get me something for our anniversary. I even had Mira watch the kids for the night so we could be alone." Lucy shook her head. "I guess it was stupid to think that after what happened last year."

Natsu put his hands in front of him defensively. "To be fair, I did remember it. I was just…a little late."

"A little late?" Lucy repeated incredulously. She jumped up from the chair, holding her clenched hands by her side. " _A little late?!_ Natsu, this is the third year in a row that you've forgotten our anniversary! Did our wedding day honestly mean that little to you?!"

"Of course it meant a lot to me, Luce. It's just…you know how easy it is for me to forget things."

"Bullshit!" She shouted. "You remembered this fishing trip you've been planning with the guys for _weeks_ and you can't remember our anniversary that happens _every year_?! I guess a night out with the boys is better than spending the day with your wife! I see where I stand with you, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu crossed his arms. "I apologized already, Lucy. What more do you want from me? Besides, you're overeating."

Lucy's eye began to twitch. "Overreacting, am I? I'll show you overreacting."

0000000

"I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN, NATSU!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw out piles of clothes from the window.

Looking at the scene from the front yard, Natsu sighed. "First of all, that's unrealistic. Secondly, could you throw down my jacket that's hanging in the closet?" He looked at the new clothes that had fluttered down from above. "No, no, the red one!"

"Goodbye, Natsu!" Lucy threw the last of the clothes out and slammed the window shut, drawing the curtains afterwards.

"Luce, can we just talk about this?" He yelled uselessly. He groaned in defeat then pathetically began to pick up his clothes from the lawn. He walked away, grumbling unintelligently under his breath.

0000000

Natsu was sulking at the bar in Fairy Tail early that morning. Usually, Mirajane would lock it up before heading home, but all he had to do was burn the knob off. He might have stolen a few bottles of whiskey from the shelves, not that he'd admit it. He had his forehead pressed up against the counter, his cranium nearly exploding from the pain from his hangover.

He didn't even look up when he heard the front doors creak open. He still didn't look up when he felt the presence of somebody sitting in the barstool beside him.

"Boy," He heard Laxus say. "You look pretty shitty."

Natsu scoffed. "You don't say. I feel pretty shitty."

"I don't think I've ever seen you here this early." Laxus chuckled. "Did the wife kick you out or something?"

Natsu sighed. "Yep."

Laxus stopped laughing. "Man, I was just joking about that. What the hell did you do to piss her off so badly? I mean, not that you don't do that often enough, but it must've been pretty bad for Blondie to kick you out of the house."

"I forgot our anniversary."

Laxus let out a low whistle. "Yeah, that'll do it. Did you apologize?"

"Only about a million times!" Natsu lifted his head up and levelled Laxus with a look. "I mean, I married her, didn't I? All I got to do is look down at my finger to remember that! Why do I have to take one day out of the year to pay special attention to it?"

Laxus shook his head. "I couldn't tell you. Women are strange like that. But, all that matters is that it's important to them so you have to act like it's important to you and they'll be happy."

"It's not that I don't think it's important. She knows I love her or else I wouldn't have married her. Shouldn't that be special enough? What more does she want from me?"

"Dunno." Laxus shrugged. "It sounds like something you have to figure out on your own. It's a mystery what goes on in women's minds."

"You've been a big help." Natsu said sarcastically. He took one more sip out of the bottle of whiskey then stood up from the bar. "I guess I'd better think of a way to make it up to her. See you later, Douche."

"See ya, Asshole. And don't forget to pay for those drinks when you come back." He laughed to himself. " _If_ you come back."

0000000

Lucy was sitting on top of the covers of the bed, clutching a fluffy pillow to her chest. She just got done crying after hearing her kids call for their Daddy over and over again until she finally told them that he went off on a mission and will be back soon. How could you look your child in the eye and tell them that you kicked their father out of the house. She couldn't expose Luna and Ash to that. It was mentally scar them for life.

What had she been thinking? Sure she was angry, but she should have talked it out with him and let her feelings be known so he would understand and hopefully never do it again. But, she had overreacted and threw a fit like a petulant child. She wished that he was here right now even if she did want to straight up murder him.

She hasn't heard from him the entire day. Laxus had said that he saw him moping at the bar early in the morning, but he left soon after they talked and didn't hear from him again. She couldn't help but feel like she had officially run him off. This thought only made her want to cry even more.

She heard tapping on her window and sat up in alarm. Hesitantly, she stood up from the bed and slowly walked towards the sound. She opened the blinds just as another pebble hit the pane. She craned her neck and gasped a little. Natsu was standing in the light coming from the room with countless balloons clutched in his hand and a large smile on his face.

Lucy opened the window. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Natsu grinned up at her. "Making it up to you."

Before Lucy could reply, Natsu had jumped up from the ground and was suddenly right in front of her.

"Hey, Luigi." He greeted, knowing fully well how much she hated that name.

Lucy crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Just because you got me balloons doesn't me you're forgiven. I'm still mad at you."

"I know." Natsu landed gracefully onto the carpet of the room. He walked in front of Lucy, holding out the balloons to her. "Go ahead and pop one."

Lucy raised an eyebrow in question. "You want me to pop the balloons you bought for me? How does that make sense?"

He pushed them at her again. "Just do it."

As confused as she was, Lucy decided to humor him. She swiped one of the strings out of his hand. She brought the balloon down to where she could reach it, pulled a pin out of her hair and promptly popped the balloon. What came out surprised her. A bunch of golden confetti fell onto the floor along with a small slip of paper. Curiously, she kneeled down to grab the paper and turned it around to read it.

On it, it said: _Your smile._

She looked up at Natsu. "W-what is this?"

He simply handed her another balloon.

The note inside this one read: _Your eyes._

She popped several more, all with various yet ambiguous notes.

 _The way you laugh_

 _The smell of your skin_

 _The freckle on your hip._

 _How caring you are._

 _Your strength._

"Natsu, what are these for?" Lucy questioned, holding out the stack of papers.

Natsu smiled gently, taking the stack and setting them on the bed before holding her hands in his larger ones.

"There all of the things I love about you, Luce." He replied, looking deep into her eyes. "I may not say it every day, but I do love you, Lucy. I love you more than life itself and, if I had the choice, I would marry you all over again and again. That day meant more to me than you realize even if I've been an idiot and went and forgot it. But, just because I get a little forgetful it doesn't mean it means any less to me. You know that, right?"

Lucy nodded slowly. "Yes, I do. But, it still hurts when you'd rather spend the day with the guys than with me."

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's shaking shoulders, kissing the crown of her head. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. Like I said, I've been an idiot, but I swear that I won't ever do this to you again. If I do, you have my full permission to beat the shit out of you."

Lucy laughed despite herself. "Trust me, I wouldn't need your permission to do that."

Natsu chuckled along with her. After another moment, Lucy pulled away with her eyes clear of tears and a smile on her face.

"Can I pop more balloons?"

The two of them spent the rest of the night popping the balloons and reading over the many notes until they somehow ended up making out like a couple of teenagers on a carpet made of confetti.

The mess they made was well worth the hours spent cleaning it all up the next day.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Kid's World (a continuing fic)**

 **Summary: After a particularly bad fight with his parents, Ash wishes for a world where there are no adults to tell him what to do. Then comes the morning…**

 **Side note: Has anyone ever seen the Jimmy Neutron Movie. That used to be my absolute favorite movie when I was a kid! It was so epic. Anyway, it's kinda like that only the adults didn't get kidnapped by egg aliens hoping to feed them to a giant space chicken. Also, this story does not pertain to anything that has happened so far in this fic.**

 **Song: 'I'm Just a Kid' by Simple Plan**

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Luna Dragneel shouted at her brother. Although she was only seven, Luna knew a stupid idea when she saw one and her older brother was the king of stupid ideas. He thought that just because he was ten, he was officially an adult and could make his own choices. Luna couldn't wait to hear what their mother would say about his current stunt.

"Shut up, brat." Ash snapped back at his sister. "This time it's going to work, isn't it Ur?"

Beside him, Ur silently shook his head.

"Then why are you here?!"

"I like seeing you crash and burn." Ur smiled snidely.

"Some friend you are." Ash growled. He reached towards the goggles resting on his head to pull them over his eyes and stepped into the makeshift boot rockets he invented with Ur over the course of a couple months. They consisted of rubber found in a garbage dump, sheets of metal Gajeel let them borrow and lots and lots of duct tape. Ash thought that they seemed safe enough. Their last invention, TNT shoes, did not go over so well. "All I gotta do is fire up my feet and then the rockets will do the rest of the work. Look towards the sky, my friends, because I'm going to be up there in no time."

"Why did you makes these again?" Jade questioned, staying back behind the tree along with Luna.

"Because Sammy is too little to carry me all the time and Uncle Happy is way too busy so I had to find a way to get myself to where I need to go."

"Actually, I think there's already an invention for that." Luna replied.

Ash seemed disappointed. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's called _walking_."

Ash scoffed and waved her off. "If everything goes according to plan, and it will, walking will be a thing of the past! Everyone will want them and then I'll be a billionaire in no time."

Luna hit the palm of her hand against her forehead. "You do realize that not everyone has the fire power to active them, right?"

"I don't think I have enough fingers to count the many ways this could go wrong." Jade remarked.

Ignoring the naysayers, Ash prepared himself for flight and signaled towards Ur. "Start the countdown!"

Sighing, Ur began. "10…9…8…7-"

"Faster!"

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

At that word, all hell broke loose. Ash's feet flared up and he was up in the air in an instant. Unfortunately, he didn't have much control over the direction he was going so he was making loop-de-loops and spirals all around the yard, causing the others to duck down quickly so they didn't get hit.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Ash yelled fearfully. He went through the tree, accidentally getting a mouthful of leaves. He spat them out. "GET ME DOWN, YOU GUYS! SERIOUSLY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"I beg to differ." Ur chuckled. He yelped in pain when Luna punched his arm.

Jade gasped and pointed towards the sky. "Guys, I think Ash is going to go through-"

A loud crash and a startled, girlish scream filled the block as Ash had plummeted down towards the house after extinguishing the flames on his feet.

"The roof." Jade finished.

"ASH IGNEEL DRAGNELL!" A shrill, woman's voice filled the air. The children gulped in fear

0000000

"Do you realize what you've just done?!" Lucy shouted at Ash who was sitting on the floor. He was not allowed on the furniture since he was covered in soot and scorch marks from the fire along with small scratched from crashing through the roof. As proud as he was, he looked about ready to cry. Lucy continued. "Not only did you destroy the house, but you've put everyone in danger including yourself! Did you even think of the consequences of your actions?"

After Jade and Ur had went home and Luna was sent to her room, Lucy sat Ash down in the living room for a lecture, dragging Natsu along with her.

Ash shook his head slowly from side to side.

"I didn't think so." Lucy bent over to grab one of the destroyed rocket boosters. "How many times have I told you to stop with your inane inventions? Did you not learn your lesson since last time?" When Ash didn't respond, Lucy turned towards Natsu who has been silent through this whole ordeal. "Natsu, back me up on this!"

"Huh?" Natsu's head popped up and he blinked sleepily at Lucy. "What are we talking about?"

Lucy gritted her teeth. "The rockets, Natsu."

"Oh, yeah." He picked up the second rocket booster, weighing it and turning it over in his hands. "You gotta admit, Luce, these are pretty cool. I probably couldn't do this when I was a kid."

Lucy snatched the charred object out of his hand. "Natsu, we are _not_ encouraging this! Did you not see the hole in the roof? He couldn't have hurt Jade, Luna, and Ur. He's already hurt himself enough."

Seeing the severity of the situation, Natsu cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "Your mom's right, Ash. That was really dangerous. You shouldn't have brought your friends and Luna into the situation either."

"Why are you guys always on my case about this?" Ash protested. "I've heard stories about the things you guys used to do when you were younger."

Lucy crossed her arms. "That's different. When we were younger, we didn't have parents to keep us from doing stupid things. If we did, we probably wouldn't have come close to death so many times."

"It's not fair! You guys got to do anything you wanted to! Why can't I?"

"Because, we don't want to see you hurt, that's why. We're your parents. We're supposed to make sure you're safe."

"Then maybe I don't want parents!" Ash shouted.

Lucy let out a little gasp, covering her mouth with her hands. Without another word, she spun on her heels and walked out of the room.

The boys watched her go, each with different looks on their faces. Natsu felt guilty that he couldn't be more of a supporting husband and backed Lucy up more. Ash was simply angry about being lectured by hypocrites.

"Go to your room." Natsu said to Ash, his voice monotone.

"What!?" Ash cried. "But, dad-"

Natsu turned to look at his son, his eyes showing that he was in no mood for an argument. "I don't want to hear it! Just go!"

More than a little surprised by his father's piercing look, Ash stood up from the ground and ran off to his room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him before flopping down face-first on his bed. He balled up a fist and hit it against his pillow multiple times. He didn't seem to notice that his mood caused his hands light up, causing his pillow to light on fire. He sat up quickly, patting up the flames. He held it up in his hands, analyzing the smoldering object then threw it across the room.

"Great! Another thing for her to yell at me about!" He growled. He backed up until his back met the wall then he balled himself up, glaring at the opposite wall. He didn't even move when someone came knocking on his door.

Without waiting for a reply, Natsu entered. He processed the sight of his first born moping on his burnt up bed, sighing tiredly.

Natsu leaned casually against the door. "You really upset your mom, you know."

Ash didn't reply.

"You shouldn't have said that to her. You kids mean the world to her and for you to throw it back in her face was not okay."

Ash made a noise in the back of his throat. "So, what? Did you come here to make me feel worse?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, I'm here to tell you about your punishment."

Ash's ears perked up.

"Lucy and I agreed that you are to be grounded until further notice." Natsu announced. "The only places you're allowed to go is home and the guild. That means no going on missions with Ur or going to the candy shop, the park, football practice or anything else. You're also going to help mend the hole in the ceiling and do more chores. Got it?"

Ash gritted his teeth, burying his head into his folded up arms.

"Got it?!" Natsu repeated fiercely.

"I got it!" Ash snapped back.

"Good. You start tomorrow." With that said, Natsu exited the room, leaving Ash to sulk.

"Stupid parents!" He growled lowly. "They ruin everything! If I didn't have parents I could do whatever I wanted to!"

As he passed by the window, he saw a flash of blue light in the sky. He drew closer until he could make it what it was. It was a shooting star.

Closing his eyes, Ash pressed his forehead against the glass.

"I wish there were no more adults in the world." He whispered into the night.

He opened his eyes, feeling drained after today. He picked up his pillow from the ground, flipped it over and put it back on the bed. He climbed up and fell asleep almost immediately.

000000

The next morning, all was quiet. Ash woke up feeling free of anger and was ready to receive his punishment. He threw the covers off and went to change into an outfit that his mother would find suitable. He had thought that maybe if he sucked up a little, they might lighten up and go a bit easier on him.

However, once he came downstairs, neither his mother nor father were in sight. That was strange. They were usually up way before him. He shrugged, thinking they might've slept in today.

He went into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice then sat at the table, waiting. After a bit, he heard the sound of feet shuffling down the steps but they were much too light to be his parents. Sure enough, Luna came into view in her little, light blue nightgown and dragon plushy.

She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Where's mom and dad?"

Ash sat up straighter. "You mean they're not in their bedroom."

Luna shook her head. "No. Mommy said she'd do my hair this morning. Isn't she here?"

"I guess not. Maybe they went to the guild."

"Why would they go to the guild without telling us?"

Ash shrugged, a bad feeling sinking into his gut. "I don't know. Just go change and we'll check."

0000000

Once Luna and Ash arrived at the guild, they found that the rest of the children of the guild were already there, walking around looking dazed and confused.

Ur was the first to run up to them with Storm hanging onto his back. "Are you guys looking for your parents too?" He asked.

Luna nodded. "Yeah. We woke up and they were gone."

"That seems to be the story with everyone here." Ur fretted. "There's no way all of our parents went somewhere without telling us. Where could they be?"

"This is weird." Ash commented.

"Yeah and it's not just parents either." Ur continued. "On my way here, the streets were completely deserted except for kids. It's as if every adult has gone missing."

"He's right." Edward announced as he joined the small group. "I even went to the bakery to see if my mother went there and even the baker was missing even though he has no children. Even Wendy and Romeo are gone."

Ash surveyed the room. Jade was sitting with Milly and Molly, consoling them as they cried for their mommy and daddy. Asuka was with her little brother, Rin. Hiro sat near Jade, still dressed in his pajamas. Everyone seemed as lost as he felt. There was the possibility that their parents had gone on an emergency mission, causing them to leave in a hurry without as much as a note. As improbable as that option was, that was the one he was going to go with for now.

"So…no parents?" Ash asked.

Ur nodded. "No parents."

Then, their eyes grew wide and large smiles stretched across their faces.

"NO PARENTS!" The shouted in unison, pumping their fists into the air.

Soon after, the entire guild of children was cheering and jumping around. They were all joyful that there were no more adults to tell that what to do anymore and excited at the chance of eating cake for breakfast and wearing whatever they want to wear. Happy to be able to do stupid things without being lectured and going to bed whenever they felt like it.

They were jumping off table and swinging from the rafter just because they could. They raided the fridge in the supply closet, stealing all of the sweets and stuffing their faces. Ash and Ur started a fight, rolling around on the ground, punches holes into the walls and throwing each other against the furniture, unafraid of Laxus barking at them to stop breaking the tables and throwing barstools at each other. Luna and Jade took the chance to bring out their crayons and start drawing all over the walls that weren't punched in by the boys. Storm had taken off all of his clothes and started streaking across the room now that his mother wasn't there to force him back into his restraining outfits.

It seemed like a dream come true.

Little did they know what has yet to come.

 **Like it? Hate it? Don't care, I'm doing this!**

 **Don't forget to drop a review in that box right there and tell me what you think or what you'd like to see in this fic. I'm thinking of starting a new story, but I am also super busy so it's just a thought.**

 **Until next time, friends!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Couple's Therapy Part II**

 **Summary: Ever wondered why Mr. Dover has such a problem with Fairy Tail. Well, it's a long story, but let's start with Gray and Juvia shall we?**

 **Side note: I am so sorry for the super late update! My life has been a mess and I'm just now starting to gain a little bit of control over it. It's been hard, but writing always makes me feel better. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

 **Song: I Won't Give Up**

 **Fairy Tail is not mine nor will it ever be. (insert sad face)**

Gray Fullbuster watched with disdain as his beautiful yet irritating wife played with their first-born son who was now six-years-old and plenty old enough to be without his mother for five minutes, but Juvia absolutely refused to leave his side. She even waited outside the door when he was in the bathroom, for God's sake! Gray had repeatedly told her that Ur needed to learn to be a little more independent. This, of course, caused her to tear up immediately and almost caused a flood in their house.

"Who's Juvia's precious, baby boy?" She cooed as she hugged him close to her bosom.

Ur giggled playfully. "I am! I am!"

Gray grimaced. Of course his only son would go along with everything she'd say. He was a mama's boy after all, as the other boys in the guild often teased him about. Juvia even allowed him to breastfeed until he was three then Gray finally put his foot down about it. But, Gray couldn't blame him. Juvia was a wonderful mother and wife. Doting, caring, patient, and more loving than anyone else he's ever known. If his mother were alive, he'd want her to be just like Juvia in that sense. But, this was getting a bit out of hand.

Gray cleared his throat, causing the attention to fall on him. "Juvia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Juvia smiled kindly at her husband and allowed Ur to stand up. "Of course, my darling. Ur, why don't you go pick out some PJ's and we'll have Tubby Time in a minute."

"Yay! Tubby Time!" Ur jumped up then ran past his father to go upstairs to his room. Gray pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Is something the matter, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, mildly concerned.

"Actually, yeah, there is." Gray crossed his arms. "We need to talk about how we're raising Ur."

Juvia furrowed her eyebrows. "Juvia does not understand. Is there something wrong with how were raising him."

"There's nothing wrong with it, per say. It's just that, Ur is a growing boy and he needs to learn to be on his own sometimes and he won't be able to do that with you constantly babying him."

"Juvia does not 'baby' Ur!"

"Yes you do! You won't even let him go the bathroom by himself, Juvia! What are you going to do when he goes on his first date? Are you going to be there to wipe his mouth for him, too?"

Juvia huffed and crossed her arms. "Don't be ridiculous. Ur will never be going on a first date because he will stay with Juvia forever and ever."

Gray sweatdropped. "See, that…that's just wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with a good relationship between a mother and her child!"

"That's not what I'm trying to say, Juvia!"

"Then what is Gray-sama trying to say?!"

"It's…I was just…you're…GAH!" Gray wailed and gripped his hair tightly in his hands in frustration. "You're impossible to talk to when you're like this!"

Gray froze when he heard a little sniffle. Juvia's hands were covering her face as her shoulders shook.

"Shit." He groaned.

"Does…" Juvia hiccupped. "Does Gray-sama not think Juvia is a good mother?"

"God damn it. None of this is coming out right, is it?" Gray sighed. He reached over to Juvia and pulled her into his arms. "That's not what I'm saying at all and you know that. Maybe…maybe we should talk to someone about our communication issues."

"Like who?" Juvia sniffled.

"I don't know. Maybe a couple's counselor or something?"

Juvia hummed as she thought for a moment about it. "Juvia supposes that could work."

0000000

Mr. Dover smiled politely as he welcomed the couple into his office. No matter how many things he has heard about the Fairy Tail guild, he had always thought that they seemed like a kindly bunch. Sure, they caused a little destruction every now and then, but they saved everyone at the end of the day, didn't they? That had to count for something.

Juvia and Gray sat near each other on the leather couch, Juvia practically sitting on Gray's lap. Mr. Dover could see that the couple was obviously in love, but no relationship came without problems.

"Good evening." He greeted as he sat down across from them. "Welcome to Couple's Therapy. I am your therapist, Ben Dover-"

He was interrupted by Gray who let out a surprised laugh. He tried covering holding back his laughs behind his hand once Juvia shot him a look, but a few chortles escaped.

Mr. Dover waved him off. "It's perfectly fine to laugh. I was born with a rather comedic name, wasn't it?

At his permission, Gray broke out in loud guffaws, slapping his knee and bending over to clutch his stomach much to Juvia's irritation.

Once Gray came down from his high, Mr. Dover continued. "Alright, now that that's out of the way. May I ask what brings you two here today?"

Gray cleared his throat, his face still red from laughing so hard. "Well, Juvia and I sort of have different parenting styles and they're not very…compatible."

Mr. Dover nodded and scribbled something down in his book. "I see. Would you like to explain further?"

"She's more…um, what's the word…clingy, I guess."

"Juvia is not clingy!" Juvia protested.

Gray went on as if she hadn't said anything. "She's been like this even before we started dating. She'd follow me everywhere in hopes of gaining my attention or something. It got creepy after a while."

Juvia sat back dejectedly in her seat. She realized that her past behavior was less than stellar, but that didn't mean that Gray had to keep bringing it up.

Mr. Dover's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "So, you married your- Sir, where on Earthland are your clothes!?"

Gray looked down to find that he was only in his boxers and socks.

"Shit!" He jumped up from the couch to find the clothes he unconsciously threw around. "Sorry, but this happens a lot."

"O-oh…"

Once Gray was clothed, he sat back down. "Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

"Uh…" Mr. Dover shook his head. "I was just saying that you had married your stalker, yes?"

"I didn't say that word!" Gray rushed to correct him once he saw Juvia start to tear up. "I simply said that she followed me around. I did _not_ use the word 'stalk'!"

"My apologies. So, you believe that her past behavior caused her to act clingier and attached to your child?"

"Yeah. She babies him too much. The poor kid will never be able to grow up and live on his own if she keeps treating him like this."

Mr. Dover nodded thoughtfully again. "I see your point, Mr. Fullbuster. What are your thoughts on this, Mrs. Fullbuster?"

Juvia pouted. "Juvia does not think that there is anything wrong with Juvia's parenting skills. Ur is perfectly fine the way he is."

"He may be fine _now_ ," Gray interjected. "But, what about the future? He'll have to move out eventually and live his own life, Juvia."

"Juvia does not wish for Ur to ever leave Juvia." She said quietly, her lip beginning to wobble. "Juvia does not wish for any of the children Juvia and Gray may have to ever leave."

Gray sighed, already knowing that the waterworks were about to start.

Mr. Dover cleared his throat to direct their attention to him. "If I may, Mrs. Fullbuster, I understand your wariness, but you needn't feel so upset over this. As far as I can tell, you're doing a lovely job at raising your child, but it is also fair to say that your son needs to learn to be a little more independent. Eventually, he will have to leave. But, that doesn't mean they'll stop being your children. Once they move out of the house and start going on their own adventures, it'll because you gave them the confidence to do so. It means you did a good job."

Juvia sat quietly for a moment, going over the therapist words. On one hand, he was correct. Of course she wanted Ur to be able to have his own adventures. On the other hand, she wanted to be a part of those adventures. She never wanted to be parted from her children, no matter how old they were. But, she realized that it wasn't meant to be. She had to teach Ur and her future children the differences between right and wrong, how to be a good person, and how to survive without her or Gray.

Juvia breathed in through her nose. "Juvia knows. Juvia will try harder to be a good mother and raise Ur to become a strong, independent man."

"That means no going to the bathroom with him anymore." Gray said.

Juvia nodded.

"No more Tubby Time."

She nodded again.

"No more watching him while he's sleeping."

Juvia nodded more hesitantly.

"And no more-"

"Juvia understand, Gray-sama!"

"It's good to see that you're making progress." Mr. Dover smiled encouragingly. "Your first-born child is usually the trial and error stage of starting a family, but you'll figure it out eventually and then you'll have a better idea on how to raise your second child."

Gray chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's a good thing that won't be happening for a while, eh Juvia?"

Juvia was quiet.

"Juvia?"

"Um….about that."

 **Well, that was sort of half-assed, wasn't it? Sorry, I'm still a little bit rusty. I promise the next chapter will be better!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to like and follow me and the story if you enjoy it and leave me a review! I'd really appreciate it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Couple's Therapy Part III**

 **Summary: Now that Gray and Juvia had their problems more or less resolved, it's time for Mr. Dover's next couple to enter his office. Which Fairy Tail couple will it be this time? I think we all know.**

 **Side note: I've decided to get these Couple's Therapy stories out of the way. Not that I don't like them, but I'd rather get back to the bigger stories as soon as I can. It's hard to focus on all these continuation fics at once, you know!**

 **Song: 'Right Thru Me' by Nicki Minaj**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the lines I might've stolen from TV shows in this fic.**

 **WARNING! There are a couple spoilers in the chapter**

"Watch what I can do, dad!" Immediately, Lucy felt a rush of anxiety after hearing those words. Nothing good ever came after that phrase was uttered by her six-year-old.

Sure enough, a loud crash was heard not a minute after.

Lucy groaned, standing up from her place on the floor with Luna to go investigate what her two boys had done this time.

As she neared the kitchen, she heard whispering.

"Do you think she'll notice?" A little voice, Ash, asked.

"If we hurry and sweep it up, I think we'll be able to get away with it." Natsu answered.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lucy called out, making the two boys jump out of both surprise and fear.

They stood up quickly, covering whatever mess they made behind their backs.

"Oh, hey, Lucy!" Natsu greeted her as casually as he could. "Have I told you how pretty you look today?"

"Cut the crap, Natsu. What did you and Ash break now?"

"B-break?" Natsu began to sweat. "What makes you think we broke anything?"

Lucy placed her fists on her hips, obviously unamused. She narrowed her eyes, the look on her face saying that she was not in the mood for any nonsense.

After a moment of Lucy's murderous stare, the boys dropped their hands and brought their hands out from behind their backs, revealing bits and pieces of a shattered cookie jar.

"MY JAR!" Lucy cried. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?!"

Natsu and Ash winced and replied in unison. "We're sorry."

As angry as she was, Lucy could see the guilt in their faces even as they kept their eyes on the ground in front of them. She sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Whatever." She grumbled. "Just get out of the kitchen while I clean up this mess."

They both nodded and began exiting the room. Ash made it past the doorway, but Natsu was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Not you, Natsu." A shiver went down Natsu's spine at the tone of voice his wife was using on him. "You and I need to have a little chat."

Lucy and Natsu sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Natsu's leg shook up and down and he twiddles his thumb as he waited for Lucy to say something. Her being angry was so much better than her menacing silence.

"Can I ask you a question, Natsu?" She finally said.

"Uh…y-yeah?" Natsu stuttered, realizing that he was treading on paper thin ice.

Lucy leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table. "You do realize that we are not a very rich family, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So, why, exactly, do you insist on deSTROYING ALL OF THE VALUEABLES IN OUR HOUSE?!"

"It's not like I do it on purpose!"

"Natsu, this is the fifth object you have broken in the house this week. I don't even want to know how many I haven't even found out about yet."

Natsu rubbed his head sheepishly. "You know me, Luce. I can't help it. Everywhere I go, I cause destruction."

Lucy sighed. "Trust me, I know and you've regrettably seem to have passed that trait onto our son."

"What can I say?" Natsu shrugged innocently. "It comes with the Fairy Tail name."

"Actually, I think it just comes with the Dragneel name." Lucy was already fearful about how her daughter might turn out. Ash was enough, but imagine having a destructive, teenage girl on her first menstrual cycle. Lucy shivered just thinking about it.

"Well, while I might understand that you might never change, I think we should talk about how you act around Ash."

Natsu blinked. "What do you mean?"

"As much as I love you, Natsu, I don't think I could handle having two of you around. I think I'd go insane. I'm just suggesting that you should watch what you say and how you act around him more."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? We're best buddies! We're fine just the way we are!"

"He has enough buddies, what he needs is a less reckless father."

Natsu's eyes flashed with anger. He sucked his teeth. "I should've known."

"Should've known what?"

Natsu slammed his hand on the table, glaring at her. "I should've known that it was just a matter of time before you try changing me! You just can't accept me for what I am, can you?!"

"That's not what this is about, Natsu! I simply asked you to start watching yourself around our children! You and I both know what it's like to not have parents so we also know what it's like to not come home from a mission to be scolded by a worried mother or concerned father. Don't you understand? I just want them to be safer than we were."

"So, you don't think they can be safe around me?" Natsu's eyes lost their angry flare. Now, they seemed blank.

"That's not-"

"And I think we both know why you feel that way, don't we?" Natsu stood up from the table. Lucy felt unnerved by the lack of emotion in his face.

"You know that's not true!" She protested. "I told you long ago that I could care less about you being a demon of Zeref!"

"That's what you may have said, but the things you're saying now are starting to contradict that."

Lucy gritted her teeth to keep from screaming out of frustration. She placed her hands firmly on the table and bolted up from her chair. "You are such a pig-headed know-it-all! You only hear what you want to hear!"

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel, Lucy?! Look me in the eye and tell me that you aren't disgusted and terrified by the fact that I'm technically an over a hundred year old demon!"

Both of them glared at each other, obviously upset for very different reasons. After a moment, Lucy backed away. Natsu felt a bit victorious…until he heard a broken sob escape her throat.

"What are we doing?" Lucy cried as she rubbed her eyes, not caring about the makeup she might've messed up.

Natsu sighed and backed away as well. "We're being idiots, aren't we?"

Lucy sniffled. "You can say that again."

"So…what do we do about it?"

"Actually," Lucy placed a finger against her lip as she thought. "Juvia recommended a very good couple's therapist that she and Gray went to when they were having problems."

"A couple's therapist?" Natsu wrinkled his nose. "Why the hell would we need something like that?"

"We need to talk to a professional, Natsu. We'll never have our problems resolved if we don't."

"Sure we could! We don't need to waste any more money on something we don't even need."

"We're going and that's final!"

Natsu huffed. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head casually. "The only way you're going to get me there is if you drag me."

0000000

"LET ME GO! I AIN'T GOIN', I TELL YOU!" Natsu screamed uselessly as he was dragged by the collar down the street.

"That's what you say now, but your actions contradict your words." Lucy replied.

"Hey, that's kind of like what I said to you earlier."

"Yeah, I know. It's called irony."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR IRONING! TAKE ME BACK HOME!"

Ben Dover was sitting in his office, awaiting his latest clients. He felt a little wary about accepting another pair from Fairy Tail since the last ones left clothes all around the office or flooded it with tears. But, it had been a successful session nonetheless and he was happy to help. Perhaps this time would be a better experience.

"SHUT UP AND QUIT FUSSING! WE'RE ALREADY HERE!"

"WE DON'T NEED TO BE HERE, LUCY! LET'S GO BACK HOME AND EAT!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Mr. Dover sweatdropped. That must be them.

The door opened up before he could even stand, revealing an angry, busty blonde dragging a pink-haired man behind her. She closed and locked the door behind her before tossing the man on the ground and sitting primly on the leather couch.

"M-Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, I presume?" Mr. Dover stuttered.

"Yes, that's us!" The blonde smiled sweetly. The pink-haired man stood up, grumbling a bumbling before sitting down beside his wife.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" Mr. Dover pulled out a pencil and pad from his desk and sat across from the couple. "My name is Ben Dover and-"

"PFFFFFT!" A string of immature giggles followed, surprisingly from both Natsu and Lucy. Apparently Lucy could be just as immature as Natsu, if not even more so.

Mr. Dover's eyebrow twitched. "Hilarious." He muttered sarcastically.

"Hahaha! I-I'm sorry!" Lucy laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's hilarious!" Natsu chuckled.

Mr. Dover cleared his throat. "May we get back to the session, please? I am on a schedule."

Lucy got the hint that the therapist was not amused and immediately stopped laughing. She had to elbow Natsu hard in the ribs to get him to stop, however.

"Thank you." Mr. Dover said. "I assume you are both here because of problems in your marriage. Would you like to tell me more about that?"

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other, both with shame in their eyes. Lucy was the one who answered. "Well, Natsu and I got into an argument the other day that sort of…escalated. We're just thankful that our kids didn't hear."

"What was this argument about?"

"It started out with Natsu and our son Ash breaking a cookie jar in the kitchen then it somehow turned into something more serious. I was just trying to tell Natsu to act more responsively around our children."

"And I was just telling Lucy that she doesn't think that I'm a responsible parent." Natsu replied, bitterly.

Mr. Dover hummed as he wrote something down on paper. "Do you think that Natsu is an irresponsible parent, Lucy?"

"It's not that I think that he's irresponsible." Natsu scoffed and Lucy ignored him. "I just wish he wouldn't be his usual rough self when he's around Ash or Luna. I'm afraid his destructive tendencies might rub off on them and they'll eventually get themselves hurt."

"So, technically, you are saying that he is irresponsible."

Lucy threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine! Yes! I'm saying that he's irresponsible."

"And so the truth is revealed." Natsu griped. "If I'm such an irresponsible parent, why don't you just leave me?"

"Stop being such a stubborn idiot, Natsu!" Lucy half-shouted. "Of course I'm not leaving you over something as stupid as this! Do you think I'm that petty?"

"If I may." Mr. Dover interjected. "You both clearly seem to be at odds with one another over this. But, the main argument here is that you want your children to be safe and happy, correct?" He paused long enough to let the couple nod as a reply. "Natsu, you do want your children to be safe, yes?"

"Of course I do!" Natsu replied, obviously offended.

"But, you do realize that your words and actions do reflect upon them?" Natsu didn't reply. "So, whatever tendencies, destructive or otherwise, you may have will possibly be passed onto your children. Now, Natsu I want you to think back on the events that you went through when you were younger. Would you want the same to happen to them?"

Natsu thought back to when he first joined Fairy Tail, after he was supposedly abandoned by Igneel. He felt so alone and lost without him and it was hard to make friends the first couple of weeks. Jumping ahead, Natsu thought about all of the missions that has threatened not only his life, but also the lives of those around him. How many times has he almost lost Lucy or any of his other friends in Fairy Tail? Also, the time when he actually _did_ lose Lucy. Albeit, she was from the future, but she was still Lucy and it was just as devastating as if it had been the current one. Don't even get him started on the battle with Zeref.

Admittedly, Natsu did not want Ash or Luna to go through anything even remotely similar. Sure, he wanted them to have lots of fun adventures and meet new people along the way, but he's not sure how he would react if they put their own lives in danger.

"No." Natsu responded.

Mr. Dover nodded. "Precisely. Now, Lucy, is Natsu not a good father?"

"He's a great father!" Lucy cried.

"So, don't you think it's best to leave well enough alone? Natsu had admitted that he may have been a bit irresponsible, in so many words, but can you honestly say that you can trust your husband to be left alone with your children?"

Lucy didn't hesitate before she nodded. "Yes. I know that he'd never put them in any real danger."

"I'm glad you both are starting to understand. Now, I want you to turn towards each other and say how you really feel."

Hesitantly, Lucy and Natsu turned until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Luce." Natsu apologized. "I guess I should be more responsible around the kids. I'm sorry about all of that stuff I broke and I'm sorry that I said you were disgusted with me being a demon."

Lucy waved her hands. "No! No! I should be the one to apologize! I knew better than to try and change you, but I did anyway. I love you just the way you are, even if you are a destructive demon man."

They both chuckled, relieved that any ill will held towards each other was gone. Lucy leaned over and placed a kiss on Natsu's cheek, causing him to blush.

Mr. Dover was smiling at the not happy couple. "Well, I'm glad I was able to help you two resolve…wait…..WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DEMON'?!"

This caused Natsu to smile hugely. "Oh yeah, you didn't know about that, huh? Do you want an example of what I can do, Doc?"

Without waiting for an answer, Natsu jumped up on the wooden table. His hands started to flare up, causing Mr. Dover to retreat behind his desk. Before he knew it, half of his office was on fire and there were holes in the roof.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"WELL, EXCUUUSE ME, PRINCESS! I JUST GOT A LITTLE EXCITED!"

"YOU AND YOUR EXCUSES! CAN'T YOU GO ONE MINUTE WITHOUT WRECKING SOMETHING?!"

"OH, HERE WE GO AGAIN!"

Mr. Dover reached for his phone to call his secretary and push his next appointment back. He felt as if he was going to be here a little while longer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Couple's Therapy Part IV**

 **Summary: A sweet demon and a cranky dragon slayer. What kind of problems could arise with a pair like that?**

 **Side note: *SPOILERS* Anyone read the latest manga chapters? Like, holy spit! Natsu's being responsible, Mira is being badass as always, Max kicked Warren in the nuts, and Lucy is forced to get naked and take a bath with Brandish….Ew. Now, we have to wait a week for the next chapter! EW!**

 **Song: "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman. (Doesn't really relate to this chapter. I just like the song)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Bob's Burgers.**

Mirajane wasn't usually an angry person. At least, not since her dear sister was thought to be dead, but today she was uncharacteristically pissed off and the other members of the house knew better than to get in her way when she was like this. She kept to herself in the kitchen, cutting the vegetables on the cutting board unnecessarily hard, causing the piece of hardwood to break in half, only igniting Mira's anger further.

Why was Mira so angry, you might ask? Well, it had to do with the fact that her only children, her beautiful twin girls preferred hanging on their father more than her. So, she was more jealous than angry, but when it rains it pours.

Mira silently crept to the end of the hall towards the living room and stuck her head slightly around the corner to look into the room. The sight made her eyebrow twitch and her heart flutter at the same time. Laxus was soundlessly asleep in the reclining chair with a twin tucked into either side of him, napping as well. Mira couldn't remember a time when Laxus was without his girls if he wasn't on a mission. Milly and Molly clung to him as if their lives depended on it and left their mother to the side as if she was nothing but a minor character.

She was so sick of it.

That night, Laxus watched as Mira fluttered about the room from the bed. She changed into her nightgown, washed her face and brushed her time. Maintaining a scowl on her face the entire time and grumbling to herself.

He felt a storm so he might as well get it over with.

"I might be wrong," Laxus began, causing Mirajane to stop and glare at him. "But, you seem angry about something."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mira grumbled as she slid into bed. She studiously ignored her husband whilst turning her beside lamp off and turning towards her side.

Laxus shrugged, figuring that if she had a problem she'd tell him when she felt like it. Her shut his lamp off as well and settled in for bed.

"Oh, you just think you're so much fun, don't you, Mr. FunBuns?!" Mirajane suddenly blurted out, poking Laxus in the chest.

He sighed. "Alright, what'd I do this time?"

"It isn't what _you_ did. It's how you treat the girls."

Laxus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about? Am I not treating them right?"

"No, you treat them too well! That's the problem! They like you better than me. They've always liked you better than me."

"I'm confused. Do you want me to treat them badly?"

Mira placed her hand over her heart and her eyes widened. "Of course I don't want you to do that! What kind of monster would want that?!"

"Then, what do you want me to do Mira?" Laxus questioned, growing annoyed with the conversation.

Mira pouted. "I don't know! I just want Milly and Molly to like me more and spend more time with me, but they're too attached to you. Every time you're out on a mission, all they talk about is you and practically camp out at the front door until you get home. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Look," Laxus sat up. "If you're that bothered by it, why don't we go to a family therapist or something?"

Mira put her finger to her chin as she thought about it. "I guess that could work." She immediately perked up and bounced in place. "Maybe then the girls will like me more if we talked it out! I'll go make an appointment!"

0000000

Dr. Ben Dover was pretty much done with couple's counseling. After his last appointment ended with a burnt office, he decided to change his profession to Family Therapist. He didn't want to take the chance of landing another appointment with a Fairy Tail member. At least now he might be able to work with relatively normal people and help them through their familial problems. He just received his first clients today. The woman he talked to seemed very sweet and enthusiastic about bringing her family closer together. He couldn't wait to meet them.

Not a minute after he thought that, the phone on his desk rang and his secretary told him that his next appointment was here once he had answered. He straightened up in his chair as he waited for the family to enter.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful, silver-haired woman in her early thirties, a large man with spiky blonde hair and a harsh scar over his eye and two, sweet looking blonde girls hanging on to each of the big man's arms. They didn't seem too abnormal despite the blonde man's size and constant scowl on his face, but Dr. Dover's thoughts changed once he caught a glimpse of a white mark underneath the silver-haired woman's skirt, right above her knee.

They were Fairy Tail members.

"Oh no." Dr. Dover grumbled.

"What was that?" The big man questioned, narrowing his eyes at the shivering therapist.

"N-nothing!" Dr. Dover cleared his throat and attempted to maintain his professionalism. Perhaps this time will be different. "Welcome to Family Therapy. I am your therapist, Dr. Ben Dover."

He paused, waiting for the giggling and chuckles that usually followed after announcing his name. But, none came. The family looked on, waiting for him to continue. He sighed in relief. At least these guild members were more mature than the last ones.

His smile came more easily. "Please, take a seat." Once they were settled in, noting how the girls stuck to the big man, he turned towards Mirajane. "I assume you're the one I talked to on the phone, Mrs. Dreyar?"

Mira nodded respectfully. "Yes, I'm Mirajane. This is my husband, Laxus, and our twins, Milly and Molly."

Dr. Dover nodded. "I see. So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well," Mira began. "I've been a little concerned about my girl's dependency on their father. I understand that they love him, but I don't know if the time they spend with him is healthy."

Dr. Dover paused to write in his notebook. "Understandable. What do you think about all this, Mr. Dreyar?"

"I don't." Laxus replied curtly.

"Laxus." Mira warned.

He groaned. "This is idiotic. Just because the girls spend more time with me it doesn't mean they love you any less. You're their mother, for God's sake."

Before Mira could reply, Dr. Dover interjected. "Interesting point, Laxus. Do you mind if I ask the girls a couple questions?"

"Go ahead."

Dr. Dover turned towards Milly and Molly with a gentle smile. "Do you girls like to color?"

The girls paused a moment to look up at Laxus, who nodded for them to answer. They nodded timidly.

Dr. Dover dug through his desk to produce a few blank pages of paper and some crayons. He stood up to place them on the table in front of the twins then returned to his seat. "Would you two mind drawing your family for me? If that's okay with you, I mean."

As the girls colored away, Dr. Dover continued on with Laxus and Mirajane. "So, have they always been this dependent on you or did it start at a certain point if their lives?"

"They've always been like that." Mira answered. "They're first words were 'Daddy'. They're lost without him."

Dover nodded. "So, just to clarify, you feel threatened by their relationship?"

"It's not that I feel threatened. I just- **MOLLY, SHARE THE CRAYONS WITH YOU SISTER** \- want my girls to spend more time with me. Is that such a bad thing for a mother to want?"

"Of course not. I completely understand your reasoning." He turned towards Laxus. "How do you feel about Milly and Molly's dependency on you?"

Laxus shrugged indifferently. "I don't care either way. If they want to spend time with me then- **GIRLS, DON'T EAT THE CRAYONS** \- I'm not going to stop them. If they want to spend more time with Mira then, by all means, let them. I'm not one of those overly controlling parents."

"All done!" The girls chorused as they held up their pictures.

Mira gasped while Laxus choked back his chuckles. Dr. Dover's eyes widened as he stared at the abstract, ambiguous drawings.

"Uh, might I ask what you drew?" Dr. Dover asked the girls.

They cocked their little heads in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Molly wondered.

"You asked us to draw our family, didn't you?" Milly chimed in. "I drew Daddy and Molly drew Mommy."

Milly pointed at her drawing of a giant, yellow dragon with sparks of lightning surrounding him while Molly pointed at her drawing of a scantily clad woman with horns, sharp teeth and claws.

Dr. Dover looked back and forth between the drawings and the couple sitting on the couch across from him. In all his years as a therapist, he had no idea what to make of this. Were they trying to say how scary their parents were? That couldn't be it or else they wouldn't be so clingy, right?

"D-do you mind explaining your drawing a bit?" He dared to ask.

Milly smiled hugely. "Daddy is a big dragon that eats lightning! He's so cool!"

Molly waved her picture proudly in the air. "And Mommy is a scary demon lady that beats up bad people! She's cooler!"

"Nuh-uh! Daddy's way cooler!"

"Yeah-huh! Mommy beat up Uncle Freed with her Satan Soul, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Dr. Dover was becoming more and more confused and frightened as the girls talked. What kind of family was this?

"Please, don't misunderstand, Dr. Dover." Mirajane attempted to pacify him. "We're not scary people."

Laxus scoffed. Mirajane sent him a warning glare.

"W-well," Dr. Dover cleared his throat. "At least you can see that the girls do think very highly of you. Girls, don't you want to spend more time with your mother?"

Mirajane's eye twitched. Way to get to the root of the problem, Dr. Dover. As if she hadn't tried that before

"Yes!" The girls sang. Mira blinked in surprise. "Daddy's getting kinda boring."

Mirajane laughed at the look on her husband's face.

The girls ran up to Mira, talking enthusiastically.

"Can you show us your Satan Soul, Mommy?" Molly jumped around.

"Please!?" Milly begged.

Mirajane smiled. "Of course I can! Stand back."

Dr. Dover watched in horror as the sweet-looking woman instantaneously changed into a terrifying creature with a lizard's tail, bat wings, and long talons that could tear him to shreds.

The girls seemed to have no problem with it and Laxus looked as if he could care less. "Mommy's so cool!" The girls enthused.

"Can we go on a mission with you, Mommy?!"

"Can we watch you beat up Uncle Freed?"

Mirajane laughed darkly, causing Dr. Dover to cower beneath his desk. "Well, let's see what happens when he gets back from his mission with Uncle Bickslow."

0000000

From all the way in Hargeon, Freed Justine felt a shiver go down his spine as he sensed impending doom, but from what, he didn't know.

"What's your problem?" Bickslow asked him.

"I-I don't know." Freed shivered. "I just suddenly have a terrible feeling in my stomach."

 **I just love imagining Laxus as a dad! He's on my top ten favorite anime characters of all-time list. Even when he was acting like a jackass in the first season. He's just a cranky little cinnamon roll ~(^-^~)**

 **As always, don't forget to follow and favorite if you like the story and leave me a review! Or don't….It's not like I care about what you do or anything, baka….**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: PMS**

 **Summary: Luna gets her first period and it is not a happy time for anyone.**

 **Side note: So, today is my birthday! HUZZAH! I am at the ripe old age of nineteen today and I could not feel any older. NOT HUZZAH! College is bitch, man….**

 **BTW, I am not finished with the Couple's Therapy. I am merely taking a break because none of the others are going very well so I'm just taking the time to think the rest of them through. Just bear with me, please.**

 **Song: "Hard Out Here" by Lily Allen**

 **Fairy Tail is not mine.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'EVERY MONTH'?!"

Ash jumped out of his seat when he heard the shrill scream of his younger sister coming from the direction of her bedroom. She was now thirteen years old and was starting to really get on his nerves. If she wasn't complaining about the pimples on her face, it was about the size of her breasts, or lack thereof. Everyone within a hundred mile radius probably heard her wailing. Ash sighed and plugged his headphones in, turning them up to the highest volume.

"S-sweetie, it's not that bad." Lucy attempted to pacify her raging daughter. "It's only for about a week."

"A WEEK?!" Luna screeched. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BLEED OUT OF MY VAGINA EVERY MONTH FOR A WEEK?! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT IT FEELS LIKE A FAT MAN IS SITTING ON MY PELVIS! WHAT IS THAT ABOUT?!"

"Those are just cramps, baby. They'll go away after a while. Some tea and chocolate usually helps."

"This isn't fair, mom!" Luna sobbed. "Is there anything I can do to stop it?"

"Well…" Lucy thought for a moment then shook the idea out of her head. Luna was much, MUCH, too young for _that_ and Natsu would have a heart attack. "I'm sorry, but it's something every girl has to go through. You'll learn how to deal with it better as you get older. In the meantime, how about some chocolates."

"Yes, please." Luna whimpered, curling up in her bed. "Actually, can you kill me, please? Just make it stop."

Lucy chuckled humorlessly. "If you think this is bad, wait until you push a child out for the first time, then complain to me about pain."

Luna groaned.

0000000

Natsu may have appeared to not have a lot of sense, but he was smarter than he appeared. He knew exactly what was going on with his daughter and had the common sense not to get on her nerves. He learned his lesson with Lucy.

He shivered just remembering the raging blonde sending him through the roof with a single kick.

But, at the moment, Luna was the only thing standing between him and the delicious pie that was sitting on the kitchen counter. His daughter was sitting with at the kitchen table with her forehead pressed against the wood, letting out a pained moan every now and then. He felt so bad that his daughter was in pain, but it wasn't like there was a lot that he could do.

If Natsu was quiet, he could sneak in without alerting her, grab the pie, and run out. He smile deviously at his ingenious plan.

He began to tiptoe into the kitchen. So far so good. He was only about a foot away now. He reached a hand out to grab the pie and-

"Daddy?"

 _Shit!_

Natsu turned towards Luna who was now staring up at him with her big brown eyes. "Y-yes, baby girl? What's wrong?"

"Can you do me a favor?" She implored.

"Of course! What is it?"

"Can you hand me that pie over there?"

 _No! No! No! No!_

Natsu paused, not wanting to give up the delicious slice of heaven. "Uh, wouldn't you rather have some chocolate or something?"

"No, I want the pie."

"Are you sure? Because I've heard that there's a sale on some chocolate cake down at the bakery. I could run down there if you-"

"Dad, just hand over the freaking pie!" Luna demanded, holding out her hand expectantly.

Natsu sighed, not wanting to get on his daughter's bad side at a time like this. Her temper matched her mother's, which is not exactly working in Natsu's favor.

He picked the pie up from the counter, mentally sending it his heartfelt goodbyes before placing the plate in Luna's hand.

She immediately dug in as Natsu watched sadly. "Thank you." Luna said between bites. "You're a good daddy."

 _Yeah,_ Natsu thought to himself. _Too good for my own good._

0000000

The next victim that dared to cross Luna was none other than her own brother, Ash. Unlike Natsu, Ash didn't have a lot of experience with women and their menstrual cycles nor was he very empathetic towards them. So, of course, he had no knowledge of what could he happen should he say the wrong word at the wrong time.

"Hey, Luna!" Ash called as he banged on the bathroom door. "Stop hogging the bathroom! I gotta go!"

After another minute of banging, the bathroom door swung open to reveal a highly irritated Luna.

"Ash," She began in a low, menacing voice. "I strongly suggest that you walk away from the door right now before you get hurt."

Ash scoffed. "Yeah, right! As if you could ever beat me in a fight. Just move before I pee my pants."

Ash let out an unmanly squeal as two hands gripped the collars of his shirt and Luna brought his face down to meet hers, shivering at the murderous look in her little sister's eyes.

"Listen to me, you whiny little punk." She hissed out. "I woke up in my own blood this morning, do you want to end your day in a pool of your own?"

Ash shook his head frantically.

"I didn't think so. So, the next time you think about bothering me today, just imagine me kicking the testicles clean off your body. So, what's it going to be?"

Ash gulped. "Y-you know what? I'm just going to go outside to pee."

"Smart boy."

Luna let go of her brother and reentered the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Ash discovered that he suddenly no longer felt the need to go.

0000000

That night, Lucy wandered into Luna's room, taking in the sight of her only daughter curled in fetal position with her back to the door. Luna was obviously miserable and didn't exactly know how to handle her period, but Lucy couldn't do much to help besides make some tea and give her space.

She remembered the first time she had hers and how confused she was since Layla had died before she could teach Lucy about the birds and bees. Fortunately, she found a mother figure in Aquarius who reluctantly gave thirteen-year-old Lucy a little lesson in the menstrual cycle. Albeit, it wasn't very informative since Aquarius was neither human nor had the normal female reproductive organs, but she did what she could.

The broken key still lied at the bottom of Lucy's jewelry box. Only taken out when Lucy was having an exceptionally bad day and used it as a beacon of strength.

Lucy was thankful that Luna didn't have to grow up without a mother like she did.

Lucy walked over to Luna and sat beside her on the bed, rubbing the girl's back in a soothing motion.

"Ash told me about what happened in the bathroom." Lucy started. "That's wasn't very nice. You should apologize to him."

Luna sniffled. "I know. I feel really bad, but all I want to do is lay down and cry. He shouldn't have gotten in my way."

"Maybe, but you shouldn't talk to other people like that either. Even if you are in pain."

Luna let out a long sigh. "Okay, I'll apologize to him tomorrow. Right now, I just want to go to sleep."

Lucy smiled sympathetically. "Sure thing, baby."

Lucy leaned down to place a kiss on her daughter's head then stood up to leave. Before she could take a step, Luna reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Mom," Luna's voice suddenly reverted to that of a young child's and her eyes were filled with tears. "I know I might be too young for it now, but can you sing _Goodnight Moon_ to me like you used to when I was a kid? Just to help me sleep?"

Lucy beamed at the question. "Of course I can."

With her daughter's head in her lap, Lucy began the familiar lullaby whilst running her hand's through Luna's pink hair.

Within minutes, Luna was fast asleep.

Natsu was waiting outside the door once Lucy managed to detach herself from the sleeping child and exit the room.

"Is she finally asleep?" He asked.

Lucy nodded.

He sighed. "Day one completed."

 **I'm not gonna lie, today's been a pretty lonely birthday. I wasn't able to see my mom so I sorta made this chapter because of my wretched emotions. Besides that, it's hasn't been that bad.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoy this chapter! If you did, go ahead and favorite/follow me and the story and leave me a review.**

 **Actually, would it be too much to ask for you guys to send me some positive things to help me feel better? It would mean a lot to me.**

 **Talk about your pet, your favorite season, what makes you happy. Anything will help.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Bedtime Stories**

 **Summary: Jade is being unusually hyper and refuses to go to bed until she hears a decent bedtime story. Gajeel isn't one to deny his daughter.**

 **Side note: I should really be doing my History homework right about now….Eh, oh well. I'll do it in the morning!**

 **Also, recent chapters of FT. HOLY SHIT! Just….WOW. Did not see that coming…**

 **Song: "Faithfully" by Journey**

 **Copyright? Bitch, please. I'm too lazy for that.**

Gajeel Redfox was nearly ready to tear his hair out. What was left of it anyway after a recent babysitting deal with Salamander's kids. Let's just say that it wasn't a good idea to allow a little girl with fire mage abilities play with your hair.

Anyways, the reason he was so frustrated had to do with a little, blue-haired monster with the same eyes as him and her mother's personality. Only this time, her exuberance didn't have to do with genetics, but the dozen cookies she snuck out of the kitchen when he and Levy weren't looking. All that sugar had the five-year-old bouncing off the walls and she didn't seem to be coming down from that high anytime soon.

"Jade!" Gajeel called out for the umpteenth time that night. "Would you _please_ lay your little ass down and go to sleep?!"

"Can't!" His daughter replied as she jumped on the bed. "There's no time for sleeping! I have to keep jumping!"

Gajeel slapped a hand against his forehead. "Geez, when is your mom getting home from that stupid mission?"

"Can we go to the park?" Jade asked. "I want to run around!"

"Hell no! The only place you're going is to sleep. So, get under those covers and shut your eyes or I'll….I'll…" He paused, thinking of a good threat. "I'll take away all of your stuffed animals."

Jade paused in her jumping to give her father an incredulous look. Gajeel glared back and crossed his arms, daring her to call his bluff. He was never really good with punishing her since all she ever really needed to do to get what she wanted was bat her eyes and give him a crooked smile, but once she genuinely needed to be punished, he went through with it.

Realizing that her playtime was over, Jade pouted as she threw herself in a lying position and tossed the blanket over her head.

Gajeel sighed in relief. He picked up a few stuffed animals from around the room, tucked them beside Jade like she usually liked them, flicked on the night light then turned to leave the room. Before he could, however, Jade's little voice called out to him.

"Wait! I'm still too hyper to go to sleep."

Gajeel wanted to slam his head against a wall repeatedly. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Jade picked up one of her animals, a plush dragon, and cuddled it to her chest. "Can you tell me a story, daddy?"

"A story?" He repeated. "I don't know any stupid stories."

"Make one up!"

"Can't I just read one of the books you got stashed under your bed? You've got enough of them."

Jade furiously shook her head. "No, I've read all of them. You have to do it by yourself."

"What about your mom's-"

"Read them."

"How about a cook-"

"I've read all of the cookbooks, too." Jade jutted her bottom lip out and looked up at Gajeel, her long eyelashes adding to the effect. "Please, daddy? Can't you think of a teeny weeny wittle stowy for wittle ole me?"

Gajeel felt his resolve crumble underneath that impenetrable stare. He sighed. "You're diabolic, kid. Fine, I'll tell you one story. But, you have to promise me that you'll go to bed without another sound, got it?"

Jade nodded enthusiastically. She huddled under the covers as Gajeel pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

"Uh…Let me think." He racked his brain for a single story, but nothing especially creative popped up. "Geez, this is tougher than I thought."

"How about a story about dragons?" Jade offered. "You should know a lot about that, right?"

"Fine." Gajeel grumbled. "How about a story about a dragon and a bookworm?"

Jade smiled. "That sounds cool! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Uh…Once upon a time, there once lived a big, bad, iron dragon that wasn't very nice to anyone he met. One day, he decided to join a group of even worse people who weren't fans of a neighboring castle. The bad people decided to start a war against the castle and the dragon didn't really care either way who got hurt during the whole thing."

"He doesn't sound very nice." Jade interjected.

Gajeel held back a sigh. "No, he wasn't. But, just wait until you hear what happens next."

Jade bit down on her lip, signaling that she was ready to listen.

"One night, the dragon was told to do something really horrible to some people from the castle. Back then, he liked hurting people and didn't need to be told twice to do some awful things. The person he had to hurt happened to be a little bookworm and her two stupid friends."

Jade let out a little gasp.

"After he did it the castle declared war on the bad people and it wasn't very fun for anyone. Afterwards, the bad people were defeated and the dragon was left with nowhere else to go. That is, until the leader of the castle asked him join his own group to make amends."

Jade smiled tiredly. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah, it was." Gajeel paused momentarily, thinking back to that day that changed his whole life. He shook his head, trying to focus on the matter at hand. "Anyways, even though the dragon hurt a lot of people from the castle, they all accepted him." That wasn't entirely truthful, but Gajeel wasn't about to go into detail about letting Jet, Droy, and Laxus kick his ass. "Even the little bookworm, who he hurt, forgave him and even began to spend more time with him. The dragon started to become a better person because of her and he eventually became someone who she could be proud of. Over time, the dragon and the bookworm became closer and closer until the dragon finally admitted his feelings. Surprisingly, the bookworm felt the same way. The two got married, made a freaky little dragon/bookworm hybrid that doesn't know when to go the fuck to sleep and the lived happily ever after, I guess. Can you go to bed now?"

"She's already asleep." A familiar voice laughed. Gajeel whipped his head around, catching Levy walking through the doorway with a whimsical smiled on her face. He turned his head back to look at Jade who was, as Levy said, fast asleep.

"When did she-"

"She dozed off at the part when the dragon started becoming a better person." Levy leaned over to place a kiss on Jade's forehead and tucked her in.

Together, the couple exited the bedroom and retired to their own, Gajeel's cheeks flaming at the thought of Levy walking in on his sappy little story.

As he was pulling his shirt off, two scrawny arms circled his waist. He felt Levy's breath on his bare back, which caused shivers to go up his spine.

"Thank was a really beautiful story, Gajeel." Levy admitted quietly. "I'm glad you shared it with Jade."

"Yeah, well…" Gajeel coughed awkwardly. "She wouldn't go to sleep unless I gave her a stupid story and that was the only one I could think of."

Levy giggled. She pulled away slightly so she could walk around to face him. "Even so, it was a very special story. I think it's one of my favorites."

Gajeel scoffed. "Out of all of the books you've read, that one is your favorite? I guess you're not as good of a judge of literature as I thought."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Gajeel didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Levy by the waist, pulling her up to meet his lips.

Breathlessly, Levy pulled away after a few minutes of that. "So, about what you said about making a dragon/bookworm hybrid…"

"Uh-huh." Gajeel mumbled distractedly as he kissed along the side of Levy's neck.

"Want to make another?"

Gajeel completely froze.

 **Hahaha! Oh, Levy, you naughty vixen ;)**

 **So, thank you guys so much for sending me those reviews for my birthday. They really helped me feel better and I can't thank you enough for doing that! You're all beautiful people and I wish I could give a big hug to each and everyone one of you.**

 **Stay gold, Ponyboys.**

 **Until next time!**

 **SngtToastyBuns OUT!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Anger Management**

 **Summary: Due to a recent outburst, the Magic Council decides to send Erza to anger management classes, unfortunately she drags Jellal along with her.**

 **Side note: HI, there! I'm AND I'M HERE TO PUMP *CLAP* YOU UP! (Anyone get that reference? No? Alrighty then…) I'm watching DBZ Abridged and just laughing my ass off! If you haven't seen any of them, I highly suggest going on YouTube right now and looking it up. Doooo iiiiiiittt. You know you wanna.**

 **Song: "Dude it Like A Dude" by Jessie J**

"This is ridiculous." Erza griped as she stomped down the sidewalk with her husband at her heels. "Anger management classes." She scoffed. "I do not have any anger to manage! If this wasn't a direct order from the Magic Council I'd-"

"Erza," Jellal interjected. "Please calm down. This is what got us into this situation in the first place."

Erza ceased her stomping and took a deep breath in through her nose and out her mouth in an attempt to calm herself.

"You're right." She continued in a more tranquil manner. "After all, it's just a few sessions then it'd be all over with, right?"

Jellal smiled encouragingly. "Right." Erza sighed in relief. "Just three hours of classes everyday for three weeks and five page essays summarizing how each session went. That shouldn't be too bad, right?"

Erza stood silently, her eyes unfocused as they stared off into the distance.

"E-Erza?" Jellal snapped his fingers in front of his wife's face. "Are you alright?"

As a reply, Erza opened her mouth wide and let out a long scream.

0000000

Dr. Ben Dover was only settling into his new cushiony job as an Anger Management counselor when he got his first call. Surprisingly, it was from a group of elite wizards called the Magic Council calling in regards to a woman by the name of Erza. He automatically wanted to slam the phone down, rip the cord out of the wall and hide in his office until the end of the world came around. Everyone knew who the mighty Titania Erza was and Dr. Dover was not exactly a fan of hers after coming to know her fellow members of Fairy Tail. He read from the Weekly Sorcerer the vast amount of destruction her and her team would bring to whichever town they occupied and wasn't very excited to have the cause of all of that destruction in his new, clean office.

But, once he heard the amount of money the Magic Council was offering, there was no way he could turn it down.

He sighed. Just three weeks and then it'll be all over. If he could only make it through-

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** " A shrill scream broke through the silent air and caused Dr. Dover to jump in his seat.

And so it began.

0000000

Dr. Dover took in the sight before him. The red-headed woman sat with her legs and arms crossed, an obviously angry look on her otherwise pretty face. Beside her sat a patient blue-haired man with a strange, red tattoo over his eye. Dr. Dover couldn't help but wonder what would possess such a gentle male to get such a violent tattoo on such a visible part of his body. Otherwise, they seemed like any other couple.

He sighed, pulling out his notebook and pen in preparation for what he knew was going to be a long session.

"So," Dr. Dover began. "Erza Scarlet, correct?"

"It's Fernandez now." She corrected. "But, yes, I am Erza. I also should not be here right now."

"That's what they all say." He shook his head. "The Magic Council had said that you are here because of a very violent outburst in Hargeon. Would you care to elaborate on that?"

Erza sighed. "It all started with another stupid disagreement between Natsu and Gray. I was simply trying to break them up and they ended up striking me in the face. Of course, I had to reciprocate."

"So, you ended up destroying half the town in the process?"

Erza twitched restlessly. The guilt was obvious on her face. "Well…I might have broken a few things here and there…"

"You destroyed an entire train station, several shops, homes, and sent two fully grown men into the hospital with internal bleeding, broken bones, and concussions."

"She apologized." Jellal offered, smiling nervously.

Dr. Dover narrowed his eyes. "That does not condone your wife's actions, Mr. Fernandez. She was sent here to learn how to control her anger and that's exactly what is going to happen."

The couple sat back on the couch, thoroughly chastised by the counselor.

"Let's start with the heart of your anger. What do you believe caused your brash actions to begin with?"

Erza pursed her lips in thought. "I don't believe I can recall exactly when it started."

Dr. Dover raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? You can't remember when your violent tendencies began?"

The couple began to shift around uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact.

Dr. Dover cocked his head. "Did I strike something? You two look like you have something to say."

Jellal cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well…I might have had a hand in that, actually."

"Jellal, don't put that on yourself. You didn't know what you were doing back then." Erza placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

Dr. Dover scribbled away in his notebook. "Sounds interesting. Care to elaborate?"

"Uh…" Jellal rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "It's kind of a long story."

Dr. Dover checked his times. "We have plenty of time."

Jellal looked towards Erza, who merely shrugged in response. Jellal took a deep breath in before beginning. "Well, it all started when Erza and I were practically slaves as children and forced to build a tower up until I was possessed by what I thought was the demon Zeref but actually turned out to be a formally evil Magic Council member by the name of Ultear which caused me to go a little insane, kill off all of the guards, blackmail Erza into leaving the tower and never coming back, and enslave our friends for years to rebuild the Tower of Heaven to revive Zeref, which all turned out to be a giant lie made up by Ultear to manipulate the other Magic Council members to fire Etherion at the tower. Erza and I fought and we both almost nearly died together, but Natsu came along and defeated me then we nearly died again when the tower started coming down and Erza attempted to sacrifice herself by fusing with the Lacrima in the tower, but it was all for naught since the tower came down anyway. Luckily, Natsu was able to get her out in time and they all went back to their own home with our childhood friends, giving them a better life. I disappeared for a while after that, hoping to create a better life for myself and make amends for the sins I have committed."

The room was silent for a rather long time once Jellal finished his story. Dr. Dover's pen slipped out of his hand, his mouth hanging wide open in astonishment. Erza simply sat solemnly and silently beside her husband.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours until Dr. Dover threw his notebook to the side and abruptly stood up from his chair.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" He shouted out, startling the couple. Without any warning, Dr. Dover dove through the closed window, shattered glass scattering around the ground.

Jellal and Erza quickly stood and ran over to the window to check on the man who had just jumped out of a two-story window. Dr. Dover jumped up from the bushes he landed in and ran like a bat out of hell away from the building.

Erza looked over to Jellal with a hopeful look. "Does this mean I don't have to go to any more classes?"

 **Well, that just happened. Poor Ben Dover. Life just loves to *chuckles inappropriately* bend him over and screw him, doesn't it.**

 **That just was in bad taste…..**

 **I shall not apologize!**

 **Drop me a review for whatever reason. Tell me what you think of my story, tell me about your day, or tell me about your life problems. Who knows, maybe I could provide some insightful advice. I've been known to give some pretty decent advice ;)**

 **Until next time, my pretties!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: That Awkward Moment**

 **Summary: Ash, Ur, and Edward accidentally come across something that sets off their preteen hormones. Unfortunately, someone walks in at just the wrong moment.**

 **Side note: Fair warning, this chapter contains some dirtier material than what you might be used to, but, for comedy's sake, it must be done. I think you're gonna like it ;)**

 **Anyway, the next chapter of Fairy Tail is supposed to be coming out very soon and I personally cannot wait for some dirty little secrets to be revealed. *fingers crossed* Please, be something about Layla!**

 **Song: "The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang. (Hilarious song. Don't listen to it with young people in the room)**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Not I.**

It was an average Saturday night and a few of the boys from Fairy Tail were gathered in Ash's room, talking about whatever it is boys talk about when they get together. (A/N: How should I know? If it's anything like what girls talk about, it probably gets pretty naughty)

Ash sat on his bed, reading a comic book as his two friends sat on the floor, playing with action figures. Ash felt his eye twitch with every 'woosh' or 'pow' sound they made with their mouth as the figures fought.

After another few moments of this, Ash threw his comic book aside and sat up in bed. "Are you guys serious?"

Ur and Edward looked up, confused.

"No, I'm Captain America." Ur confused, holding up his toy.

"Yeah, and I'm Iron Man." Edward chimed in.

"That's not what I mean!" Ash growled. "We're thirteen and twelve and you guys are sitting over here playing with dolls?!"

"Action figures!"

"Whatever. Don't you think we should start doing stuff more, I don't know, mature?"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Like what?"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should start taking bigger missions from the board!"

"Are you kidding?" Ur scoffed. "My mom hardly lets me take a mission that requires getting a kitten out of a tree. You think she'd actually let me do something like that?"

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Mr. Know-it-all?"

Ur smirked slyly and reached for his backpack. "Funny you should say that, actually, 'cause I swiped something _really_ mature from Uncle Wakaba's pocket earlier today."

The two boys watched in wonder as Ur pulled out a magazine with a picture of a scantily clad woman on the front in a very suggestive position.

"No way!" Ash exclaimed. "Is that what I think it is?!"

"Yup! The old man didn't even notice. I haven't even opened it yet."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ash jumped up from the bed to sit beside Ur who began flipping through the magazine.

Edward stayed where he was, looking excessively apprehensive. "I-I don't think we should be doing this, guys."

"Don't be such a baby, Edward." Ash sneered.

"Yeah. Go home and cry to your mommy if it's too much for you." Ur joined in.

Edward narrowed his eyes at his two so-called friends. Giving in, he scooted over to Ur's other side. After all, this wouldn't be the first time Ash and Ur made him go against his better judgement.

Ur flipped to a page with a topless, brunette woman sitting on top of a car.

"Whoa! Is that what boobs really look like?"

"They're bigger than I thought they'd be."

"Are you kidding? Your mom's boobs are bigger than this."

"Hey, don't talk about my mom that way! Sick, dude!"

The next woman they turned to was even less clothed and more strategically positioned on a bed.

Edward felt blood begin to drip from his nose. "I-is that a…."

Ur turned the picture sideways, even more of the woman showing as the page unfolded.

Ash gulped uneasily. "S-she's very….flexible."

"How does she bend that way?" Ur wondered aloud.

"This isn't right, guys." Edward fretted. "I'm starting to feel…funny."

"Yeah." Ur agreed, closing the magazine. "Maybe we should-"

Just as he was about to stuff it back in his bag, Ash's bedroom door opened without warning, causing all the boys to jump out of surprise and Ur to inadvertently toss the magazine into the air.

Lucy entered the room with an easy smile on her face. "Boys, come downstairs. Dinner is-"

Her sentence was cut short when the magazine dropped in front of her feet, opened up to reveal a very nude woman straddling a motorcycle.

Lucy glanced up towards the boys, noticing their fearful expressions and bloody noses, then looked back down at the magazine.

Then, after a moment of silent contemplation, Lucy cleared her throat and began backing out of the room. "I'll just…come back later."

 **Awkward…**

 **The first time I looked at a naughty magazine, I was really confused, went up to my mother, pointed out some lady's boobs and asked 'Are mine going to look like this?' Needless to say, I never found another dirty magazine in my house ever since.**

 **Nap time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Talk**

 **Summary: After a very awkward encounter with her son, Lucy decides to ask Natsu to give Ash the dreaded "Talk".**

 **Side note: Oh wow, I've been getting so much love lately and it makes me feel so very happy! You guys have no idea what your praise means to amateur writer like me. It really gives me the courage to go after my dream to be a professional author in the future. Keep the love coming, people, and I'll send it right back to you!**

 **Song: "F**k This S**t I'm Out" by Unknown Artist**

 **This chapter deals with more mature content, but nothing too explicit. You have been warned.**

 **Fairy Tail is not mine.**

Natsu Dragneel was sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a warm slice of apple pie with a side of ice cream, simply enjoying life. The day had been fairly quiet, which was rare, since Ash had secluded himself in his room since the other day and Luna was out with Jade. He had noticed that whenever Ash bothered to come out of his room, he'd avoid eye contact with Lucy, blush profusely then quickly go back upstairs and lock the door behind him.

He planned on asking Lucy what the deal was, but the moment she stepped foot in the kitchen not long after he thought about it, he figured she was just about to tell him.

Lucy approached her husband, wringing her hands worriedly. "Natsu, we need to talk about Ash."

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "Okay. What about him?"

"Well…Uh…" Lucy stumbled to find the right words to say. It wasn't everyday you found your only son looking at a porn magazine in his room with his friends. "I caught Ash doing something…wrong."

"What, like picking his nose?"

"No, not like picking his nose!" Lucy sighed, rubbing at her forehead. "Well, I guess it wasn't wrong, per say, but it was defiantly something dirty."

"Oh." Natsu' eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what Lucy was talking about. Then, his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! You caught him doing _that_?!"

"No, he wasn't doing _that_ , thank goodness. He was sitting in his room with Ur and Edward and I walked in on them with a dirty magazine."

"Oh. That's not so bad."

"Well, no, but I don't think they fully understood what they were looking at. Ash is thirteen now and he's beginning to get those…urges. I think you should talk to him."

"Why do I have to?" Natsu whined. "Do you know how awkward that'd be?"

"It'd be even more awkward if it was coming from me. You're his father, you should do it."

Natsu turned away and crossed his arms defiantly. "No way! You do it."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at her husband, seeing that he wasn't about to give in. She sighed dramatically and threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine. I'll talk to him. But, you'll have to give Luna the talk about periods."

Natsu's eyes bugged out of his head and he immediately jumped up from the chair to race up the stairs.

Lucy smiled smugly.

0000000

Ash was lying face down on his bed with his head covered by a pillow. He was beyond mortified that his mother caught him looking at nude women and couldn't look her in the eye without thinking about the look on her face before she walked out of the room. There was so much embarrassment and disappointment in that expression and he couldn't get it out of his hand.

Ur had already told him how Lucy called Juvia and informed her about the entire thing, resulting in Juvia bawling over her baby growing up too fast and learning about women. Erza was not as dramatic about it, but Edward had said that she and Jellal sat him down to talk to him about the basics of sex. Needless to say, Edward's face was redder than it has ever been before.

Ash suspected that him mother was getting ready to say something about what he saw, but he couldn't figure out what. She's barely said two words to him since then, but that was partly his fault since he barely stepped foot outside of his room.

He heard a knock on his door and sat up quickly, fearing that it was Lucy.

"W-who is it?" He called out.

"It's me." Ash heard his father answer. "Can I come in or are you still moping."

"I'm not moping." Ash pouted. "Yeah, you can come in."

Natsu entered the room, closing the door behind him then walked over to sit on the edge of the bed beside Ash.

"So, your mom told me about what happened the other day."

"Ugh!" Ash groaned, throwing the pillow back over his face. "Who hasn't she told?!"

"Relax, kiddo, she hasn't told anyone besides me, Juvia, and Erza. No one else has to know."

Ash sighed in relief, but didn't move the pillow. "So, what? Are you here to tell me how dirty I am or punish me?"

"What? Of course not! I wouldn't punish you over something like that. I came in here to talk to you about it."

Ash peeked out from behind the pillow. "You mean it? I'm not in trouble?"

"Well, you might be in a little trouble with Wakaba for stealing his magazine, but, other than that, no."

Ash threw off the pillow and sat up. "Fine. Let's get it over with."

Natsu opened his mouth, but realized he had no idea what he was going to say. Sure, he's had urges when he was younger, but he never really put them into effect until Lucy. He himself never looked at a dirty magazine. The closest thing was seeing Mirajane or Lucy in their tiny bikinis in the Weekly Sorcerer. Besides that, his hormones were never a problem for him. How was he supposed to talk to his son about it when he hardly knew how it worked?

He supposed he could start with the simple mechanics.

"Well, I guess, to start with, we could talk about sex. How does that sound?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Alright. Uh…What do you know about it?"

Ash shrugged. "Not much. How does it work?"

Natsu blanched. "Ah…geez. How do I explain this?" Natsu thought for a moment before standing up abruptly and exiting the room. After a minute, he came back in with a donut and a sausage.

"What are those for?" Ash dared ask.

"You'll see." Natsu sat back down and held up the food. "This donut represents a girl…uh…thing and the sausage represents a guy's….thing. Are you with me so far?"

Ash cocked his head to the side. "I think so."

"Good. So, the guy's thing goes into a girl's thing like so…" He demonstrated the sausage going through the donut hole. "Then it goes in and out." Ash's eyes followed the sausage going in and out of the donut hole repeatedly. "Then, after a few minutes of this, the sausage….uh…explodes."

Ash's eyes widened in alarm. "It explodes?!"

"Yeah."

"You mean my thing is going to explode if I have sex?!"

"Yes- Wait, no! No, it's not going to explode! I mean, not like that."

"I'm so confused."

Natsu sighed. "Okay, maybe I'm not explaining his right. Have you ever shaken up a soda too much then opened it and all of the fizz started coming out?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, it's sorta like that only it feels a lot better, but it's still as sticky."

"I'm still not following, dad."

"Yeah, I'm not very good at this, am I?" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "Just know that when you find a really special girl that likes you for you, even when you really annoy her, you share something really great with her that feels good for the both of you and, after a few tries, gives you two little proofs of that really great thing."

Ash blinked. "I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what? Let's just go rent a video about it."

 **I never really got the "Big Talk" from my mom when I was growing up. I had to learn from the television, books, and the internet. I feel like my knowledge about sex is very limited and unrealistic, but it's better than nothing I guess.**

 **Favorite this story and follow if you'd like, it'd mean a lot to me! Don't forget to leave a review if you have any suggestions for future chapters or if you just want to tell me how awesome I am.**

 **But, I already know ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:** **Complications**

 **Summary: Luna's birth unfortunately didn't go as well as Ash's. Delivery isn't an easy process, folks.**

 **Side note: It's getting so difficult to think up new ideas for this story, it's not even funny. It's just sad. As I've said before, I do take requests so anything you'd like to see in this fic I will consider and possibly put it in the story if it fits in. Otherwise, I might put it on hiatus and start the other story I've been thinking about doing. Sorry, but writing is tough and sometimes you gotta take a step back from it to be able to begin again at full force. You can quote me on that ;)**

 **Also, college is stupid. I'm supposed to be writing an essay right now, but you know what?!...I don't know what. My life is a mess :'( A beautiful mess!**

 **Song: "This Woman's Work" by Kate Bush**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else I might've stolen.**

Natsu was out on a mission and, for once, he was very unhappy about it. He thought bringing Happy would help him feel better after not seeing him for a while since he had a family of his own to worry about, but Natsu's mind remained elsewhere.

Lucy was past her due date and looked about ready to pop, but the kid just refused to come out. It sure liked to take its sweet time. Lucy was absolutely miserable and hardly had the strength to take care of Ash, who was now three-years-old, which led him to staying with Levy or Mira most of the time. Lucy hated the fact that she couldn't watch over her own child, but it was difficult chasing around a toddler with a giant stomach and Natsu tried to do all he could, but he had to pick up more quests lately since Lucy was unable to.

It was fine the first few months, but as Lucy drew closer to her due date, Natsu was reluctant to leave. Lucy practically pushed him out the door once he brought it up, claiming that the baby wouldn't want to come unless he was here anyway, plus his constant hovering was grating her nerves.

And so, here he was, helping out an old couple paint their house blue. He was glad Happy had come along or else this would've taken that much longer.

He kept his handheld lacrima on his hip, waiting for any excuse to go home and be with his wife, but it remained silent.

"Yo, Happy!" Natsu called up to his friend who was currently painting the upper level. "You almost done up there?"

"Almost." Happy called back. "I just have a few more spots."

Natsu had already finished his part and decided to sit beneath a tree and wait. As he waited, he thought. Which never led to anything good for Natsu.

He thought about the moment Lucy told him she was pregnant again. It wasn't exactly planned, but it wasn't unwanted either. He was so excited to have another kid, but Ash was less than thrilled to have a sibling, that is, until Natsu told him he might have a brother to play with. That perked Ash up a bit. They decided that they didn't want to know the gender of the baby, wanting to be surprised, but Natsu had a strong feeling in his gut that it'd be a boy. Not that he wouldn't be happy with a girl, but he found boys much easier to handle.

He was dozing off when an annoying chime made him jump. He looked around in a daze as he tried to look for the sound, but realized that it was coming from him. He quickly snatched up his lacrima and held it up to his ear.

"Lucy, is that you?" He answered in a rush. "We're almost done here then we'll be-"

" _Natsu!"_ Lucy's frantic voice answered _. "Something's wrong! Something's seriously wrong!"_

Natsu heard the fear and panic in his voice, immediately sitting up. "What do you mean? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

" _I just laid down to take a nap and I woke up to this really sharp pain in my stomach then I looked down and- Oh God, Natsu there's so much blood! It hurts so much! I don't know what to do!"_

Natsu felt a sick feeling in his own stomach, but maintained a calm composure, for Lucy's sake. "Okay, here's what you gotta do: Call Erza and get to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just stay calm and don't freak out, okay?"

" _Okay."_ Lucy sniffled. _"But, please, hurry. I'm so scared, Natsu."_

"I know." Natsu swallowed. "Me too."

Ten minutes later, Natsu was running into the Magnolia Hospital, his heart beating dangerously fast and his breathing short. He had told Happy the news, the Exceed immediately dropping his brush. He apologized profusely to the older couple, but they understood and told him go be with his wife. He didn't need to be told twice.

He rushed up to the front desk, startling the nurse who was sitting behind it.

"Is Lucy Dragneel here?" Natsu panted.

"Yes," The woman answered slowly. "She was just admitted a minute before you arrived. She was rushed to the ER soon after she came."

"The ER?!" Natsu repeated incredulously. "What is she in the ER?!"

"I'm afraid I don't have that information, sir."

"Then find someone who does!" Natsu shouted, slamming his fist down on the counter.

"I'm going to have to ask you to calm down before I have to call someone to remove you from the premises."

"Listen, you-"

"Natsu." A familiar voice called out from behind him. He turned to find Erza standing there with a grim expression on her face. "Do not make a scene right now. Lucy needs you and we can't have you getting yourself thrown out of the hospital."

"Erza." Natsu murmured. "Where is she? Where's Lucy?!"

"Like the nurse said, she's in the ER. She was bleeding so much that it was putting both her and the baby in danger. Natsu, did you and Lucy know that the baby was breech?"

Natsu shook his head. "No. I don't even know what that means."

Erza nodded patiently. "It means that the baby is not where it should be. The feet were facing downward while they should have been facing upward to be able to have a relatively safe birth. The baby was supposed to turn itself around before delivery, but that didn't happen. They had to take Lucy to the ER to perform an emergency C-section."

Natsu felt like punching a wall. "What the hell is a C-section?!"

Erza sighed. "Honestly, did you not read any of the baby books? It means that they have to cut Lucy's stomach open and pull the baby out from the incision. It'll be safer and less painful than a vaginal birth."

"They're…cutting her open?"

"They're doing everything they can, Natsu."

0000000

Natsu was a wreck.

It had been hours since he first came in and there had been no news other than what he has already heard. Except for one thing one of the nurses had told him as gently as they could.

One of them might not make it.

He had slid down the wall he was leaning against, burying his face in his hands and letting the tears that had been threatening to escape ever since he got that first call slide down his cheeks.

The baby's head was caught. The umbilical cord wrapped out its neck. Lucy had already lost too much blood.

None of this was helping him feel at ease.

Most of Fairy Tail had come to sit in the waiting room, just as concerned as Natsu. None of them approached him, which he was thankful for. The only thing he wanted to hear right now was Lucy's voice. Mira was the only one that didn't come along. Not because she didn't want to, but she was doing all she could to keep Ash oblivious to the events until it blows over.

The same thought flitted through Natsu's mind over and over again.

 _What if I lose them?_

He didn't want to think about it, but there was nothing else he could think about. If only he hadn't gone on that stupid quest, he could've been there for her. What kind of husband was he? He would never forgive himself if anything happened to either of them.

What if Lucy was the one who didn't make it? When was the last time he told her he loved her? He should have said it more often. What about Ash and the baby? They would have to go their whole lives without their mother. Natsu would never be able to move on. Lucy was it for him.

What if it was the baby? The poor thing never being able to see the light of day. Never being able to grow up and experience life and all of its pleasures. It wasn't fair.

As he wallowed, he failed to notice the nurse walking up to him. He jumped when the touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"Mr. Dragneel?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, that's me." He replied. He cleared his throat after hearing the scratchiness of it.

"Your wife would like to see you."

Natsu gasped. "You mean…she's alright?"

The nurse nodded. "She's healing. It was a coin toss for a while there, but she made it."

"What about the baby?"

The nurse's face revealed nothing. "You'd better go talk to your wife, Mr. Dragneel. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

Natsu didn't like the fact that she was keeping something from him, but followed her anyway. She stopped at a room with an open door. Looking inside, Natsu felt his heart stop at the sight of Lucy lying on the bed, breathing. But, her stomach was flat once again.

He hesitantly walked into the room, unsure of how to feel. He was absolutely relieved that Lucy came out alright, but not knowing if his child was dead or alive kept him somber.

Lucy's eyes cracked open, peering up at Natsu as he approached the bed. She looked so tired.

"Hey, you." Lucy smiled. "I'm sorry they kept you in the dark, but I didn't want anyone else to tell you."

Natsu sat beside her, grasping her hand in his tightly. This was it. The baby was gone. He understood why Lucy didn't want the news to be delivered by a stranger who did this sort of thing on a daily basis.

He felt the tears coming as he pressed Lucy's hand to his hair. She automatically began running her fingers through his hair out of habit. Touching her and having her touch him just confirmed that at least she was still here with him.

"Natsu," Lucy began. Natsu braced himself for the words no parent ever wanted to hear. "It's a girl."

Natsu blinked. Those weren't the words he expected to head. He looked up at Lucy, noting the smile gracing her lips.

"W-what?"

"We have a girl." She repeated.

Natsu stared for a minute, almost not believing her. Once he realized that it was real, he smiled in relief.

"She's alright?" He wondered.

Lucy nodded weakly. Her eyes went from him to the open doorway. Natsu turned to look as well, smiling even bigger as he watched the nurse walk in with a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. The nurse smiled at him as she laid it down in his awaiting arms.

A red-cheeked little girl squirmed around until she settled herself in her father's arms. She yawned hugely before opening her eyes. Natsu found Lucy's big, brown eyes staring back at him.

He chuckled, leaning over so Lucy could see. "She has my hair."

"I know." Lucy laughed along with him. "Poor thing."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with salmon hair. She's perfect."

"Yes she is." Lucy agreed, running a finger down the baby's cheek.

"What should we name her? I only had boy names picked out."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. Well, you got to name the last one so I get to name this one."

"That's fine. What do you want to name her?"

Lucy hummed. "Give me a moment to think." Lucy held out her arms. Natsu got the hint and planted the little girl into her mother's arms. Lucy cradled her closer, gazing at her little face and taking note of all of the delicate features she presented. Lucy could already tell that she was going to be a beauty when she got older. She could already see Natsu chasing off the boys. "How about Luna?"

"Hm? Why Luna?"

"Well, why not?" Lucy countered defensively. "I like it."

Natsu held his hands up. "Luna is fine. I like it too. It suits her."

Lucy smiled contentedly, turning back to the little beauty in her arms.

"There's just one problem." Natsu suddenly said after a minute.

Lucy looked up curiously. "Oh? What would that be?"

Natsu smiled. "How are we going to tell Ash that he doesn't have a brother?"

 **Fun Facts about BHF (excluding what may happen in future chapters):**

 **Ash is the oldest of all the kids, excluding Asuka, followed by Ur who is only a couple months younger, then Edward Fernandez, Milly and Molly Dreyar, Jade Redfox, Luna Dragneel, Neenah Strauss, Rin Connell, Hiro Strauss (IDK what Bixlow's last name is), Storm Fullbuster, Storm Fullbuster, Rosemary Fernandez, and finally Bolt Groh. You got all that?**

 **Ash and Luna were born three years apart**

 **Edward and Milly and Molly are the same age**

 **Jade Redfox is older than Luna by a week**

 **Ur and Storm Fullbuster were born six years apart, along with Edward and Rosemary Fernandez**

 **The youngest of the group would be Bolt Groh. But, things can change ;)**

 **Jade and Koji Redfox were born four years apart**

 **Alzack and Bisca have a second children named Rin who was born when Asuka was ten**

 **Lisanna and Bixlow have a son named Hiro**

 **Happy and Carla had a little kitty named Sammy**

 **Pantherlily has not yet found a mate, deciding to put more effort in helping Gajeel and Levy raise their kids**

 **Elman and Evergreen have a daughter named Neenah**

 **Cana was the only one that has had a fairly normal wedding**

 **Ash is not that great with flirting**

 **Edward has had a crush on Luna ever since he was ten**

 **Until next time, my sweet followers! Kisses!**


	34. Announcement

**Hello, my precious followers. I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter of BHF, but I have an announcement to make!**

 **I've been thinking over a new story for a while and I've decided to take a break from BHF and start it. Do not fret, my lovelies, for I am not abandoning Big Happy Family, I am simply putting it to the side for now in exchange for a story that has a clear plot and consistent timelines so my readers wouldn't be confused over where and when each events take place and I don't have to point it out. I've already written half of the first chapter of this new story and I think you guys will really like it. I know I do. So, expect it soon and I hope you all like it as much as I hope you will.**

 **As I've said before, you guys give me lots of encouragement to continue my writing and I cannot thank you guys enough for that! Now, don't think that I don't know who you are, those of you who are consistent with your reviews and constant praise, you guys are the greatest! I love each and every one of you beautiful people! Have a great day and expect my new story real soon. Ciao!**

 **Love, (Bunny Chan)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Parenting Done Right**

 **Summary: Gray and Ur are left in the house together and Ur brings up a topic that has Gray baffled.**

 **Side note: Wow, I updated this story! Amazing, right?! Sadly, I wouldn't expect chapters of Big Happy Family regularly if I were you. As I said, I will update when I can, but I'm trying to focus on my other story. It's called My Guiding Flame and feel free to check it out if you'd like to ;)**

 **Or not. Whatevs…**

 **Song: "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

It was nearly 12 o' clock in the afternoon and it was surprisingly quiet in the Fullbuster household. This is because there were only two tenants currently inside who were equally as quiet as the other.

Gray Fullbuster and his son, Ur, might have been close, but that didn't particularly mean they had a lot to talk about all the time. If Juvia wasn't there to fuss over both of them, they usually sat in comfortable since with each other, thankful for the time of peace before the lovable yet coddling water mage got back from whatever she was doing.

Today, Juvia took the opportunity to get out of the house and go shopping with Lucy and Erza. She kissed both of her boys and hugged them closely, embarrassing them both, waved them off then left with the other women.

Gray and Ur sat in the living room with Gray lounging on the couch with the latest issue of Sorcery Weekly in his hands and Ur on the floor, playing with his toys as a normal six-year-old would do.

Their silence was not awkward, but Ur consistently twitched and squirmed around, glancing over at his father every now and then. Gray looked up from his magazine just in time to catch his son looking over at him. Ur stiffened then turned back away.

Gray raised an eyebrow, but didn't push. If Ur had something on his mind, he would eventually tell his father or mother when he felt ready to.

They lapsed back into mutual silence with Ur still stealing glances. Gray was beginning to grow annoyed.

"Hey, dad?" Ur began hesitantly.

Gray sighed with relief. "What's up?"

Ur took in a deep breath before he spoke what was on his mind. "I think I'm going to marry Ash."

Gray's magazine tore in two.

He looked over at his first son who was looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes that were not unlike his mother's.

"Uh, you….you what?"

"I'm. Going. To. Marry. Ash." Ur said slowly, questioning his father's intelligence. "I mean, he's my best friend, right? Why wouldn't I get married to him?"

Gray sat up in his seat, throwing the torn magazine to the side. "Ur, do you even know what getting married means?"

"It means spending your life with the person you like most, right? Well, I can't marry you or mom so it'd have to be Ash, right?"

"Uh…" Gray scratched at the back of his neck nervously. "There's a bit more to it than that, son."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, you…uh, it's not enough that you really like the person you're going to marry. You have to have more certain…feelings."

"What kind of feelings?"

"I guess you'll have to want to kiss them and stuff like that."

Ur wrinkled his nose. "Oh. I don't think I want to do that sort of stuff with Ash. I mostly just want to punch him in the face."

"See?!" Gray pointed out. "You can't punch the person you want to marry in the face. That wouldn't end very well for either of you."

Ur chewed on his lip for a moment, contemplating his father's words. Ash _was_ his best friend and they spend plenty of time together like Ur has seen married people do and they shared a same interest in fighting, but he couldn't imagine kissing Ash on the lips like he's seen his mom and dad do either. It was kinda gross. Even so, who else was he going to marry? He loved everyone in the guild, but he was not as close to them as he was with Ash.

Still, Ur didn't really have a clear idea on what being married entailed. There were a lot of married people in the guild and each of them acted really differently with each other. His mother and father, for example, were mostly just affectionate behind closed doors, at least his father was. His Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu, however, held no qualms on where and when to express their love for each other. This often grossed out plenty of people in Fairy Tail.

Ur had no idea which one was the most appropriate, but figured that it depended on the couple.

Ur looked back at his father who seemed as if he was having his own mental battle.

"But, what if I don't change my mind and I still want to marry Ash when I'm older." Ur questioned.

Gray pursed his lips then sighed longingly. He reached over to touch his son's dark blue hair and ran his fingers through the stands lovingly. "Then, I guess I'll just have to learn to accept it. I only want to see you happy, son."

Ur smiled happily then jumped up to wrap his arms around his father's waist. Gray returned the hug without hesitation.

They broke apart once they heard the front door open the close and heard the familiar voice of Juvia calling out to both of them.

"Ur, Ash has come over for a little playdate! Isn't that nice?" The water mage entered the living room with Ash following behind her.

Ur and Gray shared a secret look then Ur ran off with his friend, leaving Gray and Juvia alone.

Juvia sauntered over and plopped down next to her husband, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Did you two have fun while Juvia was gone?"

Gray opened his mouth to answer, then paused once he heard the sounds of his son's and god child's laughter from upstairs.

Gray sat back, wrapping an arm around Juvia to pull her close. "It was…interesting, for sure."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Tiny Diva**

 **Summary: Elfman loves his daughter dearly but, unfortunately, Neenah did happen to inherit some very unfortunate traits from Evergreen. It also doesn't help that Elfman is a major pushover when it comes to his little girl.**

 **Side note: I saw a fish….that is all. You can go away now.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

Elfman was enjoying a rather mild day at home which was very rare. His house was meant to be a place of peace and relaxation when he wasn't brawling at the guild or going on quests. But, this was to be expected when he was living with the harpiest of harpies imaginable. Not that he regretted marrying Evergreen or that he was denying that he loved her, but he had thought about buying some duct tape or tossing her in a cellar for a few hours on more than one occasion. Would he actually act upon his silly, slightly homicidal thoughts? No. Would this make him stop imagining such things? You're joking, right?

After all, they did bring one wonderful gift into the world that not only strengthened their bond as a couple, but also gave them something else to focus on beside each other's faults. Even if Neenah did have a mouth and attitude like her mother, Elfman loved her more than life itself and wouldn't trade her for anything in the universe.

Speaking of the devil, Elfman could hear the telltale sounds of his daughter coming down the stairs from her room, her heels that were borrowed from her mother clacking against the wooden steps.

"Daddy!" She screeched, causing him to jump even though he was more or less expecting it. She stomped into the living room where Elfman was lounging on the sofa, tottering precariously in her shoes. Her silver hair was done up in askew pigtails, overly and messily done makeup smeared across her face, several necklaces hanging down her body and her favorite tea party dress skimming her feet as she walked. This entire ensemble just screamed Dress-Up.

Elfman sighed tiredly, but put on a smile for his daughter. "Yes, princess? What's wrong?"

"We need to go shopping! ASAP!" She announced.

"Why? What do you need?"

"I need new dresses."

At this, Elfman groaned and dragged a heavy hand over his face.

Of course that would be what she wanted. She _was_ Evergreen's child after all. After Neenah was born, Evergreen decided that she didn't want to put her body through all of that mess again, claiming one child was quite enough, and got her tubes tied as soon as she could make her next doctor's appointment. Elfman didn't protest, but, later on, he was secretly relieved that she did so. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle three Evergreens in the house if they were to have another daughter.

"Neenah, you have enough dresses to clothe nearly all the children in Earthland." He reasoned. "You don't need any more."

Neenah puffed out her cheeks in agitation. "Yes, I do! All of those dressed are old and I've worn them all already!"

"I know for a fact that you did not wear every single dress that's in your closet. What about the dress Aunt Lisanna just got you for your birthday?"

Neenah scrunched up her nose. "That dress is orange! I don't want an orange dress, I want a green one!"

"You have enough green dresses, too." Elfman laid back on the couch, throwing an arm over his face. "Forget it Neenah. We're not going shopping today."

Neenah huffed angrily. She stomped over to her father and attempted the pull his arm away to get him to look at her. This, of course, proved to be ineffective since her father apparently had tree trunks for arms and were, hence, immobile. She pulled at his shirt, jumped on him, even resorting to biting to get him to look up, but was only left disappointed and frustrated.

She _could_ turn him to stone, but that would defeat the entire purpose.

Neenah sat and thought for a moment before she smiled wickedly. If she couldn't use force, she'd have to resort to a different method.

She climbed up on top of her mountain of a father and spoke in a light voice, "Daddy? Can't you take me shopping for a couple dresses? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Elfman peeked out from under his arm to look at his daughter. Neenah batted her green eyes at him, smiling prettily. The picture of innocence.

He was a goner.

* * *

Several hours later, Elfman was lugging a plethora of boxes and bags filled with a variety of clothing through the front door as Neenah skipped happily in front of him.

"Where have you two been?" He heard his wife ask from somewhere beyond the hill of boxes in his hands.

"Take a wild guess." He grunted.

"Daddy took me shopping!" Neenah explained enthusiastically. "I got a bunch of new dresses and shoes and makeup and earrings and necklaces and…"

Neenah's voice trailed off as she skipped up the stairs to begin finding new places to stuff her clothes in.

Evergreen smirked as she watched her husband step carefully on the first step, not wanting to trip, drop all of the new clothes, and invoke his daughter's wrath.

"You just couldn't say no, could you?" She smirked at him.

Elfman grunted in response.

"She gave you 'The Eyes', didn't she?"

"Shut up." He growled at her.

Evergreen laughed.

Elfman sent her a glare before beginning his trek up the stairs to assist his daughter with putting her new clothes away.

 **A short chapter, but it's 2 AM and I am very tired.**

 **Good night, my lovelies! Kisses!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Proposal Fail**

 **Summary: Jellal attempts to propose to Erza in the worst way possible.**

 **Side note: I'm nearly finished with chapter 20 of My Guiding Flame. And by "finished" I mean I'm a few paragraphs in…But, hey! Progress in progress, right?**

 ***sobs internally***

 **Anyways, I thought I might get a chapter of BHF out before I continue since it's been a while since I've updated this story and people are starting to get antsy.**

 **I cannot hold back this chapter from you, my loves! So, here we go!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(I do not own Fairy Tail)**

This was it.

This was the day.

Everything was set up perfectly. The expensive restaurant, the romantic atmosphere, the uncomfortable tux, and, of course, the ring. He had been thinking this day over and over again in his mind until he came up with the absolutely most loving, fool proof, seamless proposal ever.

Erza won't be able to say no.

Said woman was now sitting across from the blue-haired man with the red tattoo over his eye smiling dreamily as she took in the scenery.

"I must say, Jellal," She began. "I don't remember you ever taking me to a place this nice. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to woo me."

Jellal chuckled nervously and scratched at his neck. "W-well, you know me. You deserve to be spoiled, darling. Besides, I know that you're not the type of girl to be easily persuaded by pretty words and expensive gifts."

"I should say not. Although, what girl can honestly say that she doesn't want to be spoiled for a day?"

"S-speaking of which…" Jellal looked to the side and gave a clandestine gesture to a server waiting on the sidelines whom immediately perked up, nodded, then fled into the kitchen. "Erza, there's something very important I'd like to ask you."

"Yes, Jellal?" Erza said, leaning forward eagerly.

"W-we've been s-seeing each other f-for a while now, haven't we?"

"Yes…"

"We have known each other since we were children and, even then, I know that there was something between us. Even when I was acting like a royal jackass, you looked for the good in me and believed that I could find redemption and repent for my sins even when no one else did. Because you believed in me, I strengthened my resolve to do some good in the world, to right my wrongs and become a better man. Not just for me, but mainly for you. I knew I couldn't face you until I found myself first, but I didn't expect you to wait and yet, there you were. You had no reason to-"

"Excuse me, sir, but you desserts have arrived." The server from earlier interrupted Jellal's monologue, ignoring Jellal's glare and setting the cakes in front of the couple.

Immediately, Erza's eyes glazed over as she looked down at the spongy, sweet dessert topped with strawberries and whipped cream. The glistening berries sitting on the perfect swirls of cream sang to her and not even Erza 'Titania' Scarlet was not strong enough to resist the siren's call. Completely disregarding Jellal reprimanding the server for interrupting his speech, she picked up her fork and went to town on her cake.

Reigning down his anger, Jellal turned back to his date and started up again. "As I was saying, you had no reason to forgive me like you did and, once again, you exceeded my expectations. I could go on and on about the many ways I've fallen in love with you Erza Scarlet, and yet I know that I could never have your full heart, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying. I know who your heart truly belongs to. That's why I put a little surprise for you in your….."

Looking down, Jellal realized that his little surprise was no longer sitting on the plate in front of his beloved. Only crumbs of it remained.

That dreamy smile was back on Erza's face as she pulled the fork from her mouth and swallowed the last bite of her dessert.

"Amazing!" Erza exclaimed. "Every bite was even better than the last."

"E-Erza…D-did you eat…just now…"

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" Erza pointed her fork towards Jellal's uneaten cake.

"B-but…the ring…it was…"

"So," Erza sat her fork down when she realized she was not going to get a coherent answer out of her boyfriend. "What was that you were saying before? I apologize for being so easily distracted."

What came out of Jellal's mouth next couldn't exactly be called words. More like a high-pitched squealing of muted agony and desperation, much like a wounded animal.

0000000

A large hand clamped down on Jellal's shoulder as he sat with his head on the table at the guild hall the following day.

"Hey, don't feel too bad about it." Laxus attempted to sound supportive, but he could barely hold back his laughs unlike the other men that surrounded the downtrodden blue-haired man. "There are worse ways to propose to your girl?"

"Oh, yeah?" Jellal griped. "Like what?"

"You could have cut out the pages of her favorite book to make a compartment for the ring."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted out indignantly. "That was a great idea and you know it! Besides, how was I supposed to know that it was Lucy's favorite book? She still said yes, didn't she?"

"Yeah, maybe Bunny Girl's not as smart as I thought she was." Gajeel laughed.

"On the bright side," Gray cut in, giving Jellal a sly smirk. "In a matter of another day or so, you'll get the ring back and you can try again."

 **Gross.**

 **That's gross.**

 **I'm a gross person.**

 **But, so are you.**

 **Let's just agree that we're all gross people.**

 **Cool? Cool.**

 **Favorite/Follow and Review if you likey. If you don't, why are you here in the first place? Shoo, you!**

 **Be gone, plebian!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Moving On**

 **Summary: Not that Ash is getting bigger, Lucy's apartment is starting to look smaller. It might be time for a change.**

 **This chapter was inspired by an episode of Jane the Virgin. Great series. If you ever get a chance to, WATCH IT.**

 **Side note: Am I only updating this story because I'm having trouble with My Guiding Flame? Perhaps…But, are you really complaining? I thought not.**

 **I'm on my third cup of green tea and it's already 2 AM. I need help.**

 **Let's do this thing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

Ash's wails rang in Lucy's ears late one night. One of the disadvantages of having such a small apartment is that there's not a second room for a nursery so Ash had to sleep in a crib at the foot of their bed, which was beginning to get very bothersome. First of all, the crib took up more room than Lucy had originally thought along with the changing table, the new dresser that had to bring in for Ash's clothes, and a chest to keep all of his toys in. There was hardly any room to move.

Not to mention the many complaints Natsu and Lucy received for the land lady who held no sympathy for the tired, stressed out parents. There were multiple threats to kick them out onto the street, but she never went through with them. Although, Lucy didn't believe the landlady's kindness would last very long.

Lucy loved her apartment. There were so many memories made within these walls. This was her first home that she felt as if she could be happy in ever since her mother passed away. This is where she'd go to after every mission to unwind with a nice cup of tea or sit at her desk to write a bit while it was still quiet. Looking back, she was even able to smile at the multiple break-ins from her guild mates even though she didn't find it all that amusing back then. This is even where Ash was…ahem…conceived.

All of these memories meant so much to the celestial mage. But, perhaps, it was time for a change.

Lucy sighed as she sat up. She looked to the side where Natsu was lying on his stomach with a pillow over his head to cover his ears. Lucy patted him on the back comfortingly. No one knew better than Natsu that Ash didn't hold back when he wanted it to be known that something was wrong with him. Poor Natsu and his exceptional Dragon Slayer hearing.

Lucy stepped one foot out of bed and immediately pulled it back with a pained hiss when the bottom of her foot met one of Ash's toy dragons. She kicked it out of the way in frustration and proceeded to stand up.

Ash was standing up in his crib, screaming his little lungs out.

"What's the matter, honey?" Lucy asked him in a soft voice as she lifted him out. "Are you hungry? Wet? Do you need your binky?"

Ash, of course, could not answer. His fisted his hands in his mother's shirt and whimpered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Let's go make you a bottle, okay?"

After Ash was fed he was calmer, but showed no signs of falling back asleep anytime soon.

Lucy crawled back in bed with him and rocked and hummed in a comforting manner.

"Want me to take over, Luce?" Natsu asked tiredly, shifting the pillow enough to look up at Lucy.

She shook her head. "No, he's fine. I think I might be able to get him back asleep in a few more minutes."

"You look really tired. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. But, as long as you're awake, we need to talk about something?"

Natsu picked his head up and look alarmed. "Is this about that dent in that wall?! Because, I swear, I had nothing to do with that?"

"What? What dent in the wall?"

"Uh…Never mind. What were you saying?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "We'll come back to that later. I wanted to talk about our living situation. I think it's about time we moved."

Natsu sat up against the headboard, not fully awake. "Move? You mean, get a new place? Are you sure?"

"Natsu, I can't be the only one who's noticed that my apartment has gotten too small for us. Ash might be just a baby now, but he'll get bigger and he'll need more room to run and play and this place won't give him the freedom to do that. Don't you think it's time to start looking for a new home for us?"

Natsu hummed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you're right. Hey, what about my old place? It's still standing and it's got more room than here."

Lucy looked at him as if he had just told a terrible joke. "You mean that old hut that you build with Happy? That place is an accident waiting to happen! It gets broken into too many times, it has no electricity or plumbing, it requires too much upkeep with all of the plants that grow around it and the bricks are always falling out of place. Seriously, did you guys use duct tape to hold it all together?"

"Alright, I get it." Natsu held up his hands, somewhat offended. "It's not a place to raise a baby. Well, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could set up a price range, make a list of our requirements and call a real estate agent to help us out. What do you think?"

Natsu groaned. "Ugh. It sounds like a lot of work."

"I'm willing to put up with the work if it means Ash would have a home that he can be healthy and happy in as he grows up."

Natsu sighed. He looked down at the little boy in Lucy's arms and smiled. He reached up his hand to run his finger down Ash's chubby cheek. "Yeah, you're right. It'll be worth it."

0000000

"What. The. Hell. Is. This." Lucy dragged out as she looked around the place the real estate woman was showing them.

"W-well, ma'am, I know it's not much but-"

"Not much? Not much?! It's even smaller than my apartment! The wallpaper is peeling of the walls, the ceiling looks like it's about to cave in, the tile of the floor is chipping, and I don't even want to know what I'd see if I took a blacklight into that bedroom!"

"I'm sorry, miss, but this _is_ within your designated price range. It'll require a little TLC, sure, but it can be very charming with a little work."

"I don't know about this place, Lucy." Natsu chimed in. He reached up towards the ceiling light to flick it on, only to have the entire thing fall to the floor with a single pull of the chord.

All three of them looked down at the mess with contempt.

"I think we're going to need to see something else." Lucy said.

0000000

"This place is a little better." Natsu pointed out as they looked around the fifth home they were being introduced to.

"Yeah, I guess." Lucy wrinkled her nose at the wallpaper choice, but, other than that, it wasn't half bad.

"This home has a very spacious living room, two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a moderately sized kitchen." The real estate woman claimed as the couple browsed through the home. "It's a perfect place to raise a baby."

"I suppose so. What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just sign the papers and it'll be all yours."

"Well, I don't see a problem with it." Natsu smiled. "What do you think, Lucy?"

"It's sounds good so far, but…" Lucy paused as she heard a light scratching sound coming from somewhere around them. "What is that sound?"

"Yeah, I hear it, too."

"I don't hear anything!" The realtor argued a bit nervously. "It's probably just the house settling. So, are you going to take it or not?"

As Lucy was about to reply, she noticed something furry scuttle across the floor, too fast for her eyes to follow. "What the hell was that thing?!"

"Nothing! Just your imagination!"

Again, the same thing raced across the wooden floor. This time, Lucy was able to make out what looked like a ringed tail.

"Is that a raccoon?! Is there a raccoon living in the walls?!"

"I-it probably just came in looking for food. I'm sure it'll be gone very soon."

Curious, Natsu walked over to where he saw the animal ran towards and found a very old looking, very large hole in the wall. How did they miss that?

"No, it definitely been living here. Probably for some time now."

Lucy glared over at the real estate agent. "Did you really show us a house that has animals living in the walls? What kind of realtor are you?!"

0000000

"This is hopeless." Lucy moaned as they were walking home later that night. "We'll never find a place good enough for Ash."

"Not with that attitude." Natsu chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "You can't give up too soon, Lucy. There's got to be a place around here somewhere. We'll find it."

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you."

As they walked, something caught Lucy's attention. A house at the end of the street seemed to be calling her. They walked closer and Lucy could make out a fairly nice front yard with a brick sidewalk leading up the steps to a white home with blue shutters over the windows and an overall inviting atmosphere.

Lucy pulled the group to a stop as she looked up at the building. "Hey, what's this place?"

The realtor followed her line of sight. "This home? It just went up for a sale after a family of four recently moved out. It's a bit out of your price range, but if you'd like to take a look…"

Lucy didn't hesitate to drag Natsu up the sidewalk. When they walked in, Lucy's eyes sparkled.

It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. A long hallway branched off into two separate routes, one leading into the living room and the other leading to the kitchen. At the end of the hall was a sliding glass door that revealed the backyard. The French windows made the inside of the home seem to light and open. The walls were a light blue color that compliments the dark wood floors nicely.

"The bottom floor consist of the living room, dining room, kitchen and den." The realtor explained as they adventured through the house. "Upstairs you will find three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Perfect if you two decided to have another child. The master bedroom contains a walk-in closet and private bathroom. The backyard is surrounded with a fence, but it's big enough if you decided to have a little get-together with your friends and family and children can play with it without you fretting over them running off."

"Natsu," Lucy turned towards her boyfriend, grasping his hands in hers and smiling hugely. "This is it."

Natsu loved the place as well, but he still seemed dubious. "Are you sure, Lucy? It's out of our price range. Do you think we can afford it?"

"We'll make it work! We'll take as many requests as we need! I'll even do some modeling if we have to! Honey, I _need_ to live here!"

Natsu smiled softly and pulled Lucy into a tight hug. "Then, let's take it."

0000000

"I think that's the last of it." Gray announced as he smoothed over the tape of a cardboard box filled with knick-knacks.

"Great!" Lucy cheered. "Thanks so much for helping us, you guys."

"No problem at all, Lucy." Erza chimed in as she walked through with a few boxes of her own. "Your new house is lovely. Perfect for a growing family."

"Thank you! I'm so excited! I can't wait to spend our first night there."

"Surely you'll have us over soon for some cake and tea to celebrate?" Erza asked though her tone implied that she wasn't really giving a choice in the matter.

"Of course. Expect an invite as soon as we get settled."

"Let's get these last boxes over to the house so we could all relax for a bit, huh."

With that, Erza and Gray walked out, leaving Lucy to lock up her apartment for the last time. She hesitated at the front door, looking into the apartment that she has called home for some time now. She'll never forget all of the good times she had had in here and even some of the bad. But, it was time to let go.

Lucy thought of it as the ending of a chapter in her life so she'd be able to start a new one. A new start with her new family that she hoped would get bigger with time.

Lucy gave a watery smile to the empty space before closing the door.

A new chapter in her life has started.

 **I was feeling fluffy so I wrote a fluffy chapter.**

 **Leave a review if you wish to praise my almightiness or if you'd like to leave a request for future chapters.**

 **It'll mean a lot to me!**

 **Kisses!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: First and Foremost**

 **Summary: After hearing about Mavis's and Zeref's previous relationship, the children attempt to set them up for a second attempt at their luckless romance.**

 **Side note: I have not updated in a looooong while, but, to be fair, I've been working on a personal story of mine that has me fairly distracted from all of my other work. Either way, I'm super duper sorry!**

 **I'll still update this fic and My Guiding Flame, but the updates might be few and far between.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Let's just get on with this.**

 **As always, there are spoilers in this chapter so I suggest you catch up on your reading beforehand if you can.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

" _He kissed you and you died?!"_ Little eight-year old Luna exclaimed loudly in the guild hall on a lazy Wednesday, causing everyone within hearing distance to turn and stare in surprise.

Mavis giggled from her spot on top of the counter and kicked her legs as if it was the most casual conversation she ever had. "Yep. It was romantic and tragic at the same time. I honestly thought that we might live together forever and ever and learning that I was immortal. Apparently, me being unable to die wasn't entirely truthful. I sometimes wonder how different things would be if I hadn't died that day. Perhaps Zeref and I would've gotten married!"

"You still like that guy?!" Ash asked incredulously. "I mean, I know he's our uncle and all, but that guy used to be a real sociopath. He _did_ try to kill offa our entire guild including you."

"Now, Ash," Mavis scolded him gently. "Zeref had lived with a horrible curse that not only affected him, but everyone around him for centuries. That'd be enough to drive anyone crazy and he had to deal with all of it alone. I never blamed him for what happened, so there's no reason to forgive him. He made up for the mistakes he made and now he's a better person."

Ash bit down on his lip and slouched in his seat, thoroughly chastised by the first master.

"So," Luna began almost shyly. "If things had been different, do you think you could've been our Aunt?"

Mavis thought for a moment then smiled softly at the girl. "I suppose if the situation wasn't as disastrous as it was, I could've been. How fun would that be?!"

Luna pouted. Her mother, Lucy, was not lucky enough to receive a sibling before her mother had died and her father, Natsu, had no knowledge that he even had a brother until he popped out pretty much out of nowhere wanting him and everything he loves dead and gone. And now, even with Zeref alive and much kinder than before, he wasn't even around enough to act like he's part of the family. "It's not fair. You guys deserve to be happy and now Uncle Zeref is wandering around the world helping people and, even if you were able to meet up again, he wouldn't be able to see you because he's not a member of Fairy Tail. It's so frustrating."

"But, what if he was a member?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, Ash."

"Well, there's no reason why not. He's already family and everyone's more or less forgiven him. Let's make him an official member."

"Again, don't be stupid. First, there's the task of actually _finding_ him and God knows where he can be right now. Secondly-"

The doors to the front entrance slammed open, interrupting Luna, revealing their enthusiastic father and, lo and behold, their nervous looking wayward uncle.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" Mavis commented.

"Hey, everyone!" Natsu exclaimed loud enough for the entire guild to hear. "Look who came for a visit."

"Actually, you kinda dragged me here-"

"I don't think you met everyone yet. Over here is Mira and her husband Laxus…he's kind of a prick, but you get used to it."

"This is perfect." Ash said as they watched Natsu show off their uncle to everyone that was willing to pay him any mind. "We'll ask Gramps to make our uncle an official member of Fairy Tail and then he and First will be able to reconcile."

Luna put a finger to her chin in thought. "You know what, it's not that bad of an idea now that I think about it."

"Children, please." Mavis interjected. "I appreciate that you wish for our happiness, but these are the cards life has dealt us and we just have to learn to live with it. We've all moved past it already."

"But, First, if there was a single chance that you and Uncle Zeref could start over and rekindle your former romance, wouldn't you take it? Don't you both think that you finally deserve another chance at happiness?"

Mavis blinked her large green eyes and fiddled with the folds of her dress as she contemplated. If there were a chance, could she honestly say that she would refuse it? Zeref had been suffering for so long and the only time she saw a genuine smile on his face was that day deep in the woods just before he placed his lips on hers. Mavis blushed just remembering it. Perhaps it was time that a second chance be taken.

Having made up her mind, Mavis smiled and nodded.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFT

"C'mon, Gramps! Don't be such a jerk!"

Laxus' face twisted into a menacing scowl, effectively shutting Ash up. "Watch who you're talking to, kid. Besides, I can't just let anyone into Fairy Tail. This is a guild not a homeless shelter."

"My, my. What's with all of the noise over here?" Mira walked over to her husband and the two children.

Laxus shook his head, silently telling the kids not to mention anything.

He was ignored.

"We want our Uncle Zeref to join Fairy Tail!" Luna announced. "But, Gramps is being a butthead. He said that he can't let him in."

"What?!" Mira exclaimed, glaring over at Laxus. "Why the hell not?!"

Laxus glared over at the little blonde haired girl before turning his attention on his wife. "Mira, I'm not going to be like my grandfather. Do you know what would happen if I just let in any mage off the streets? We'd have more members on our hands than we'd know what to do with. More Fairy Tail members equals more destruction and more destruction equals less money and less money equals no more guild. Is that what you want?"

"Laxus Dreyar, in all of our years of marriage I have never heard a more nonsensical declaration come out of your mouth and that is saying something! Fairy Tail was built on the foundation that any and all mages looking for a place to belong would be welcomed here with open arms. What would Master Makarov think if he heard you say that?"

Laxus gritted his teeth, realizing that he was fighting a losing battle. "Have you forgotten what that freak attempted to do to, not just us, but the entire world. He would've wiped us all out if it wasn't for Natsu."

"So?" Mira placed her hands on her hips. "Need I remind you that quite a few members of this guild attempted to break us apart at some point or another? What about Gajeel? He beat the crap out of Levy and now he's _married_ to her, for Pete's sake. Or even Jellal. Or what about you for that matter? Did you forget what you put us all through all those years ago, Laxus?"

Laxus took a deep breath in through his nostrils, attempting to fight off the headache that was inevitably heading his way.

"What does she mean, Gramps?" Ash asked curiously.

"Oh, you mean your parents never told you?" Mira grinned devilishly.

"Mira-"

"Let's just say that our wise and faithful Master was a real jerk in the past. In fact, did you know that he was banished from the guild at one point?"

"Mirajane-"

"And you won't believe some of the things he's said about your mother."

"ALRIGHT, DAMMIT! HE CAN JOIN THE FREAKING GUILD!"

"Yay!" The children cheered and jumped around.

"I'll get Zeref!" Ash announced before rushing away.

"I'll get the stamp!" Luna shouted and did the same.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at his wife who was wearing a smug smile. "You're a demon, woman."

Mirajane giggled and stretched upwards to kiss him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "And don't you forget it."

FTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Zeref looked down at the black insignia on his left hand and smiled softly. It was unreal. He actually belonged somewhere and there was no more curse or demons, inner of otherwise, that could tear him apart from it. He finally had a real home after all this time.

Luna turned her nose up at his choice of color. "Are you sure you don't want something brighter? I prefer pink myself. We can redo it if you-"

"Luna." Lucy chided her gently.

Luna pouted and quieted down.

"I think it fits him perfectly." A lilted voice said from behind him.

Zeref swiveled around and nearly choked at what he saw. Or rather who he saw.

Mavis Vermillion stood as light as ever with her bare feet turned towards each other like a small child's and looking every bit as young as she did when he first met her. She had her hands clasped behind her back as if she were holding back something, but her eyes showed nothing but confidence and something else that he couldn't yet place.

"Mavis." He breathed as he stood up from the bench. He didn't dare go any closer, out of fear of what her reaction might be.

Thankfully, she was the one to make the first move.

She glided towards him as if she were walking on air and stopped once they were toe-to-toe.

"Hello, Zeref." She greeted him politely. "It's been a while."

Zeref stuttered. He had imagined what he would do if he would ever see Mavis again. He once imagined something corny like picking her up and spinning her around before redoing the kiss that had ruined them oh so long ago. The most sensible part of his brain came up with all of the things he'd say. Of course, the first thing out of his mouth would be an apology and the second would be the declaration of love that he had been holding back for so many years. But now, with the first master standing directly before him in all of her ethereal beauty, his mind could come up with nothing to say.

Picking up on the tense atmosphere, Lucy began to usher her kids and husband away from the couple. "Perhaps we should give these two some privacy."

"But, I wanna see what happens." Luna complained.

"Me too! Unless they start kissing like you guys do. That's just gross."

"Just move it!" Lucy growled, pushing them away more forcefully.

Mavis watched as they went, chuckling at their antics while Zeref remained standing with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

Mavis reached a hand up to close his jaw. "If you want to catch flies, I can think of a few better methods."

"I-I'm sorry, Mavis." Zeref shook his head. "I always imagined what I'd say in this situation, but now…"

Mavis nodded her head. "That's alright. You don't have to talk. Just listen, alright?"

Zeref remained silent and she took it as a sign to go on.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened. Believe me, I'd probably blame myself too if I were you, but you have to understand that it was the curse that was making you do all of those awful things." When Zeref opened his mouth to interject, Mavis put a hand up before he could get a word out. "Don't try to deny it. I've seen what you're like when the curse loosens up enough for you to think for yourself. You're kind and empathetic and I could see how much the curse was torturing you. It was as if you were trapped inside your own mind. Trust me when I say that if you were truly as evil as you thought you were, you wouldn't think twice about killing me or anybody else you came across, but I noticed how you would hesitate and that was enough for me to know that you never wanted to hurt anybody. At least not the you that I know."

At this point, tears were already dripping off both of their faces.

"You're right." Zeref wiped his face. "I never wanted to hurt anybody. Especially you, Mavis. But, I did. I did hurt you and so many others and that's something that I will have to live with every day as long as I walk this earth. All of the lives I've ruined. All of the lives I've taken away. No amount of good deeds will ever be enough for me to redeem myself."

"Stop it." Mavis said firmly, placing her hands on either side of his face, wiping away the tears resting there. "You have to stop tormenting yourself with thoughts like that. You'll never be able to move on and be happy if all that you think about are the atrocities you've committed in the past. I'm not asking you to forget about it. In fact, I want you to draw strength from who you used to be so you could become a better person now. All I'm asking is that don't look back at the bad times so you could try to convince yourself that you don't deserve to rebuild a healthier life for yourself."

Zeref stood stunned for a long moment, staring into Mavis' bright eyes and seeing no dishonesty in them. He reached up to grab her hands off of his face only to intertwine them with his. "I don't deserve you, Mavis."

Mavis offered him a watery smile. "Sure you do. And I'll spend the rest of our lives together reminding you of that."

She leaned towards him only to have him flinch back unconsciously. She gave him a confused look, but he was unable to meet her gaze.

"Mavis, I…" He gritted his teeth, looking pained. "I don't know if I can."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Mavis replaced her hands on his face and brought his head down so his lips could meet hers.

Zeref's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. After a moment, Mavis relinquished her grasp on him and stepped back to gauge his reaction. He blinked and reached a shaky hand towards her, going past her face and burying itself into her long hair, slowly gliding through it.

He sighed with relief. She was still there. Still breathing and warm and smiling up at him. Foregoing his recent hesitancy, he pulled her back towards him and began placing kisses all over her face, eliciting giggled from the small mage.

"Eeeew!" Ash gagged from somewhere nearby. "I told you they'd start making out."

"Shut up!" His little sister replied and then sighed softly, gazing at the love-struck couple. "I think it's romantic."

"I told you it would work, didn't I?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "You were right. Hey, we should become Couple's Counselors or something!"

"Nah. Only losers with no lives take jobs like that."

 **Let's just say for this chapter's sake that Mavis chose to remain in her ghost form so she could continue watching over the Fairy Tail members for generations to come. Doesn't sound too far-fetched, right? Also, Zeref is forever immortal.**

 ***shrugs* I come up with this as I go along.**

 **Follow and favorite if you like the story and don't forget to drop me a review if you have an idea for future chapters, you have something to say about previous ones, or if you just want to say hi.**

 **It'll be greatly appreciated.**

 **Until next time, my lovelies! Kisses!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Everybody's Got A Kink**

 **Summary: Juvia finds out something…intimate about herself.**

 **Side note: This chapter pushes the T rating so, if you're a youngling reading this chapter you probably shouldn't. Not that I can do much about it, but it's just a suggestion. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **This is my first time writing something even remotely close to smut. Try to remember that while you're sitting there judging me.**

 **This chapter was also inspired *cough* STOLEN *cough* by an episode of American Dad.**

 **Prepare for a load of secondhand embarrassment**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, I wouldn't be drowning in student loan debt. C'est la vie.**

In all the years she had been married, Juvia had never been able to say that her sexual experiences with Gray had ever gone…unfulfilled. He was as excellent a lover in bed as he was any other time. He was gracious, selfless, and so very good with his hands. The memory of their first time together still caused Juvia to melt. It had been so awkward yet lovely at the same time, but it was one of fondest memories.

The only problem with the sex was, lately, they did it the same way every time. Having two kids meant having little time to take all night like they used to since there was a high chance Storm or Ur could walk through the door at any moment. Also, they did it more as a necessity rather than because they were both in the mood. They were quick, efficient, and completely missionary.

Frankly, it was boring.

Juvia may not be as young and flexible as she used to be, but that didn't mean she didn't like to change routine every now and then.

Currently, Gray was sitting down at the kitchen table with Ur while Juvia was cooking a nice lunch for them while Storm napped upstairs. Juvia could hardly believe he was already two years old. It seemed as if she had brought him into the world only yesterday.

"Hey, Dad." Ur spoke up. "Can you get me a cup from the top shelf?"

"In a minute, son." Gray grumbled from behind the newspaper he was reading, hardly looking up Ur.

"Never mind. I can get it." Ur got up from the table and grabbed his chair to pull it over to the counter.

"You're too short, Ur. Get down."

"It's fine. I got it." Ur stretched up on his toes, but only the tips of his fingers brushed against the cup.

"Just let me finish this crossword and I'll get it for you."

"No way! I can-" Ur let out a startled shout as the entire shelf came unhinged, causing the glass cups to fall to the ground and shatter upon impact. "Oops."

Juvia was about to reassure him that it was fine, but Gray beat her to it.

"Ur, I told you to wait! Why didn't you listen?"

Before Ur could answer, Gray pulled him over his lap and gave his bottom a few good swats before standing him up. "Now, go to your room and don't come out until I say so."

Ur growled and glared at his father with tears of embarrassment in his eyes then stomped off to head upstairs just as he was told.

Juvia sighed and stepped carefully over the glass. "What a mess. But, Juvia wished Gray-sama wouldn't spank Ur like that."

Gray rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I don't even hit him that hard. Here, I'll show you."

Gray grabbed Juvia arm before she could protest and laid her over his lap just as he did with Ur and slapped his hand against her cheeks a couple times.

Juvia expected it to hurt, but didn't expect it to be so…titillating.

"Oh my." She moaned out before she could stop herself.

Gray gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean 'oh my'? It's supposed to hurt."

"Oh, it does! But, that can't possibly be how Gray-sama hits him. Maybe Gray-sama should do it a little harder."

"You mean like this?" He hit her a bit harder and Juvia bit down on her lip.

"Harder." She gasped. Another swat.

This went on for a few minutes before Gray decided that they should stop before one of the kids came in, much to Juvia's disappointment. Gray went to check on Ur while Juvia went back to cooking or at least tried to. Her ass stung a bit from where Gray had spanked her, but it was the most aroused she had felt in a while. She just simply _had_ to feel that way again. No more boring sex. She needed adventure. But, how can she get Gray to go along with it. Gray didn't seem the type to have any strange kinks.

However, if she could get him to do it once, she can get him to do it again.

0000000

The very next day, Juvia was in the backyard with Ur and Storm. She sat in one of the lounge chairs while Ur was showing Storm a bit of his ice magic to entertain the toddler.

Juvia was frustrated. She still hadn't figured out how to get Gray to spank her without her seeming as if she actually wanted it. She could purposefully piss him off, but she was a grown woman, not a child. He'd only get mad and that'd start a fight which was the complete opposite of what she wanted. But, what else could she do?

At the same time, Ur had his hand to the ground as he attempted to show his little brother how simple it was to freeze a little patch of grass, but accidentally ended up frosting over the entire lawn. His brother clapped in excitement, but Ur was desperately attempting to undo what he did before his father saw.

Instantly, a light bulb shone above Juvia's head.

"Ur!" She shouted, causing the boys to jump. Neither of them often heard Juvia's voice when it was raised in anger, especially directed towards them. "What has your father told you about practicing magic without any help?"

"I-I'm sorry." Ur stammered.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out, holding Ur by the arm so he wouldn't attempt to run off.

Gray came out into the backyard and, after taking in the snowy backyard in the middle of summer, looked towards Ur. "Ur, what the hell happened?!"

"I was just-"

"Didn't I tell you not to practice ice magic without my supervision? You still have a lot to learn and you could've hurt your mother or brother."

Ur looked down at the ground in shame, allowing Gray to pull him away from his mother and towards the chair where he expected another spanking.

What neither of them expected was for Juvia to intervene.

"Ur, I want you to take your brother into the house and stay there until we are able to fix the backyard. Afterwards, we'll talk about your punishment."

Both of them looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Ur was the first to move as he stomped past his mother, picked up his little brother who seemed confused by the turn of events, and walked back into the house before slamming the sliding door closed behind him.

Gray looked towards his wife. "Juvia, I know you don't like me spanking him but he won't learn unless-"

"Juvia understands, Gray-sama. That's why Juvia wants Gray-sama to spank her instead."

Gray looked alarm. "What?"

"Ur's bad decision are a reflection of Juvia's terrible parenting so Juvia should be taking Ur's spankings on Ur's behalf."

"I…I guess that makes sense. But, shouldn't that mean that I should get punished, too."

"No!" She quickly interjected. "Only Juvia. Gray-sama doesn't need correcting. He's a perfect parent."

Gray didn't seem too sure about the idea, but shrugged. "If you say so."

Juvia was very delighted as she was pulled onto the lounge chair with Gray and laid over her husband's knees as he gave her her 'punishment'.

0000000

After that day, Juvia just couldn't help herself. She supposed she should have been ashamed sabotaging her own son just to feel a few minutes of pleasure, but it just felt too good to stop.

She found herself messing up Ur's room after he had just cleaned it, dripping his shoes in mud and tracking it through the house, and placing more vegetable onto his plate after dinner even though he had finished. True to her word, Juvia took on Ur's punishment from Gray just so she wouldn't have to feel so repressed.

It wasn't until late that night that her actions finally came back to bite her.

She had stolen a box of Ur's markers from his room and was writing crude language on the walls while she thought her children and husband were in bed. She surely didn't expect the lights to turn on in the middle of the night and for Gray to be standing right behind her.

"Juvia, what are you doing up so late?"

Juvia let out a surprised squeak and stood up straight in an attempt to hide the writing on the wall. "Oh, nothing! Just getting a drink of water."

However, Gray was not looking at her. He squinted at what was behind her. "Is that—did you write that?"

Juvia sighed and dropped her markers. "Yes. Juvia has been very bad. Gray-sama should spank Juvia!"

"Have you been getting Ur in trouble on purpose so I would spank you?!"

"Spank Juvia and she'll tell you."

"Wait a minute." Gray paused for a moment, finally putting the puzzle pieces together. "Do you _like_ being spanked?!"

Juvia bit down on her lip. "Yes. Juvia thinks it's very thrilling. Gray-sama is an excellent lover, but things have been so…boring between us lately."

"Boring?!" He exclaimed. "I thought you liked doing missionary."

"Juvia does, but not every time."

"Well, why didn't you just tell me?"

Juvia blushed brightly and attempted to hide herself behind her hair. "Juvia was embarrassed. Juvia didn't know if Gray-sama would like it."

Gray's face was impassive. He stepped towards Juvia slowly then leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"If you want to get spanked, all you had to do was ask, you naughty girl."

0000000

Ur grumbled as he was rudely awakened by the sound of his parents muttering about something downstairs.

He had half a mind to get up and tell them to quiet down, but after hearing his mother's giggles and a repeating slapping noise, he decided that it was best to stay out of it and place a pillow over his head.

 **I feel dirty after writing this chapter.**

 **I'm gonna go take a shower.**

 **Also, I didn't mean to make Gray look like a bad father who liked to spank his kids. That's simply his way of parenting. I don't believe it's a form of abuse, because I was spanked as a kid and I turned out just fine.**

 **Everybody has different parenting styles that might not make sense to other people. It's just the way it is.**

 **Until next time, my lovelies!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: A Mother's Love**

 **Summary: Thinking back to how her own mother first acted when they met, Erza begins to doubt her own maternal instincts.**

 **Side note: Yes, I haven't updated in a while. No, it's not because I died or some other trauma. I've just been lacking the correct motivation and, trust me, it's been frustrating as hell for me too. I'm seriously sorry about the long wait, but I will try to update as often as I can. However, I make no promises.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

 **Song for the chapter: "Come On Eileen" by Dexys Midnight Runners. (I know her name is Irene, but close enough) 'Cause, I mean, c'mon, Irene! The hell is your problem?! Erza deserves all the love in the world. If you can't do that, then f**k off and die for all I care.**

 **I do now own Fairy Tail**

Ever since her little boy came into the world, Erza never questioned Jellal's love for their child. He was an amazing Father. He was attentive, patient, encouraging and kind. He never shouted at Edward no matter how much trouble he got into and did his best teach their son how to be well-behaved.

However, Erza's doubts about her own maternal instincts seemed to be never ending. She did everything a mother was supposed to do, didn't she? She changed Edward when he made a mess, bathed him, held him when he cried, rocked him to sleep, etc. So, why was she so uncomfortable when people praised her for being such a fantastic mother. As if she didn't deserve the praise. As if she knew that they were wrong and nothing she could ever do would win her the title of "Mother of the Year".

She looked at the other mother's around her such as Lucy and Juvia and compared her parenting styles to theirs. Anyone with eyes could see that they loved their sons. Lucy consistently encouraged Ash to be whatever he wanted to be and Juvia was constantly excessively affectionate with Ur, much to his embarrassment. Erza often stopped to wonder if she should be more like them.

And now, looking down at her second child resting peacefully in her crib, Erza's small doubts grew ever larger.

It needn't be said that motherhood isn't easy. Someone could write an entire book about it and it still wouldn't fully prepare an expectant mother for what's to come.

Though she hated to think about it, Erza didn't exactly have a mother of her own to ask for advice. Well, she did, but Irene is hardly what one would call a "Mother".

In Erza's words, she was a monster.

From the moment she came onto the scene during the Fairy Tail vs. Alvarez fight, she dominated the battlefield without even trying and nearly sent many of Erza's comrades to their graves. Though she readily admitted that she was Erza's mother, she also seemed rather eager to be rid of her own daughter, having almost killed Erza with her own hands. At the time, Erza didn't care much about where she came from or the relationship she had with the woman standing in front of her. All that mattered was that Irene sought to destroy Fairy Tail and that she needed to be eradicated before she even had the chance to do so.

In that regard, it was the only similarity Erza saw between herself and Irene. They were both ready to kill and die for their cause even if it meant striking down their own blood.

Which made Erza think, in the very unlikely event that Edward or Rosie suddenly wished to destroy Fairy Tail as well, just like so many enemies before them, would Erza be ready to stand in their way and potentially end their lives so Fairy Tail would still be able to stand?

Erza bit down on her lip and ran a hand through Rosie's soft, red curls. Unconsciously, Rosie squirmed a bit and reached out her little hand, wrapping it around Erza's index finger before relaxing again.

Erza smiled softly and decided.

No. No matter who they might become in the future or what they choose to do, Erza could never look their children in the face and watch the life fade from their eyes, knowing that she was the one who first gave them life then took it away.

She jumped in surprise when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She spun quickly only to be met with the tired eyes of her confused husband.

"Erza?" He yawned. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I, um…I thought I heard Rosie cry so I got up to check on her." Erza winced at her own lie. If Rosie were crying, the house would have been awake by now. There wasn't even a good reason to lie. She just didn't want to tell Jellal about her self-doubts out of fear that he'd agree with her and deem her an unfit parent.

Jellal looked down at the sleeping girl in the crib and smiled. "Well, you seemed to have calmed her down before she was able to wake anyone else up. But, let's go back to bed before she really starts going at it."

Erza casted one last lingering glance at her daughter before allowing Jellal to pull her back to their bed. She got under the covers, but didn't drape herself over Jellal as she usually would once they got into bed together.

Immediately sensing something was wrong, Jellal turned towards his wife and asked, "Is everything okay, dear? You seem concerned about something."

Erza sighed and decided to ask, "Jellal, do you think I'm a good mother?"

Jellal let out a surprised laugh and looked at Erza incredulously. "Is that an honest question?"

"Yes!" Erza said indigenously.

"Erza, my love, you are without a doubt the most amazing mother I have ever met."

Erza wanted to argue, but the sincerity in her husband's eyes made her bite her tongue.

"Edward and Rosie love you with all of their little hearts. Perhaps you may not be able to see it, but I can. I see the way you love them when your training Edward in the backyard so he can learn to defend himself or when you sing a lullaby for Rosie no matter how exhausted you are. Would a bad mother do that?"

"But, do you think perhaps I'm doing those things because I have to more than I want to?"

Jellal reached up and smoother out Erza furrowed brow before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Not at all. I know you, Erza, and I also know that if you didn't want to be a mother, you wouldn't be. If you truly felt that way then we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place. Let me ask you a question. Do you love Edward and Rosie?"

"Yes." Erza answered without hesitating. "With all that I am."

"Then, there's your answer."

"But, just because I love them doesn't mean that I'm a good-"

"Ssh." Jellal interrupted her with a finger to the lips. "No more talk of this. You're a terrific mother and everyone but you knows this. Stop doubting yourself so much. What you're feeling is completely normal. Even I have my own doubts and I question whether or not my actions will affect the children in some way. I know I'm not the perfect parent, but I'm trying the best that I can and that's all any parent could hope for. Now, may we go to sleep now while we still can?"

Erza let out another sigh and gave her husband a soft smile. "Yes, we may."

Jellal sank gratefully into the pillows and drifted off within a few second while Erza remained awake and staring up at the ceiling.

Jellal made some very good points. Was she afraid that he actions or words would affect her children? Of course. But, her children are loved by both of their parents and by so many other people in the guild. Erza knew for a fact that she'd never turn out like Irene and, even if she did, the guild and her family would be there to steer her back in the right direction.

Knowing that, Erza laid her head on her husband's chest and fell asleep with a relaxed smile on her face.

 **Who doesn't like some grade-A fluff, am I right?**

 **I think I might be adding too many fluffy chapters to this story.**

 **Perhaps I'll throw in a little angst in here sometime soon.**

 **(Insert evil laughter here)**

 **Be sure to follow and favorite this story if you like it and don't forget to leave me a review with future story ideas or just to say hi.**

 **It'll be greatly appreciated.**

 **Until next time, my lovelies! Kisses!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 41: Scandalous**

 **Summary: Lucy has always been known to jump to conclusions, but when she notices Natsu abruptly pulling away from her and keeping secrets, she is determined to find out why**

 **Side note: Please, don't be mad at me because I haven't been updating this story a lot lately. I plan to make a living on writing and yet I've gone months without typing a single word on this damn computer. What are you gonna do?** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **I'll try to do better.**

 **Let's get on with it!**

 **Song: 'If I Ain't Got You' by Alicia Keys**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

It was happening. It was finally happening.

Her worst fear, the thought that kept her up some nights, the dread that filled her heart when she was feeling doubtful.

Natsu was getting bored of her.

Lucy looked at her husband from across the table as he scarfed down his eggs and bacon. He paused momentarily to smile at their one-year old daughter when she reached for him.

He didn't even look at her _once_ today. He had slipped out of bed before she was awake, which never happens, to sneak off to some secret location. He had come back just as she finished up breakfast. He thanked her quickly without her usual kiss on the cheek, took his plate, and now here they sat.

When she asked a moment ago, he claimed that he was at the guild to check on something, but Natsu was never a good liar. Something wasn't right. They never kept secrets from each other. Natsu even had the tendency to overshare most things. She loved her husband dearly, but she did not need to know the color of his boogers when he blew his nose into a tissue.

Lucy distracted herself with Ash who refused to sit still in his chair, before the silence was broken by the shrill ringing of the lacrima phone.

"I'll-"

"I'LL GET IT!" Natsu bellowed, causing the kids to jump as he raced out of the dining room to answer the phone.

Lucy gave Ash a pointed look that told him to behave before she followed her husband.

He had his back to her when she snuck up, murmuring into the phone, but not quiet enough for her not to overhear.

"I told you that I would call _you._ Lucy could've picked up and ruined everything."

Lucy's heart sank at his words. Her hands began to shake. All rational thoughts left her head.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry. Can we meet later today?...Don't worry. She doesn't suspect a thing….Okay. Same place?...Great! I'll see you then. I can't wait."

Natsu hung up the phone with a satisfied smile that was quickly wiped off his face when he turned to see his wife standing with her arms crossed and a very unamused expression.

"Who was that, honey?" Lucy asked a little too sweetly.

"Um, that was…Laxus. He needs some help down at the guild so I gotta-"

"Oh, then we'll come with you."

"NO!" Natsu shouted. Lucy raised her eyebrows. "I-I mean, it's a guy thing. You wouldn't get it. I'll tell you about it when I get home. Bye!"

Natsu barely brushed her cheek with his lips before he rushed out of the door.

Lucy ignored the aching in her chest as she reached for the lacrima phone and dialed. If something was going on, she was not the type to sit by and just let it happen. There was a large chance that some other woman was trying to worm her way into Lucy's life and steal everything she loved from her. Well, whoever she was, she was about to find out just how much of a fighter Lucy could be.

"Mirajane? Hey! Sorry to spring this on you, but can you watch the kids for me today?"

0000000

Lucy had never felt more ridiculous in her life as she followed her unaware husband through the streets on the town. Not even when she followed Natsu and Happy all the way to their hut in the forest what seemed like a lifetime ago only to clean it all up instead of pranking them like she originally planned to do. She wore shades and a large sun hat that she had originally thought would disguise her, forgetting the fact that Natsu would be able to identify her by scent alone.

Well, at least the people giving her weird looks as she hid behind stalls and random objects wouldn't be able to recognize her.

"Lucy?"

 _Crap!_

Lucy squealed and whirled around while she thought of all the excuses she could use to made her seem less foolish.

She was relieved when the person who had called her out had been Levy. The woman looked as if she had been out grocery shopping judging by the basket of food in her hands, but her plans were about to change without her even realizing or consenting to it.

"Levy" She hissed. "Get over here."

The blue-haired mage gave her friend a strange look. "I'm already here."

"Closer!" Lucy grabbed Levy by the arm and dragged her behind a fruit stand while discreetly keeping an eye on Natsu.

"Lucy, what is going on? What's with that getup?"

"Ssh! Keep your voice down. He might hear you."

"Who?" It was by morbid curiosity alone that Levy peaked over the stand only to see Natsu walking up the steps to someone's home and knocking on the door. "Natsu? You're seriously spying on your husband?"

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. Something weird has been going on with him lately. Even worse…I think he might be cheating on me."

A long silence stretched between them before Levy surprised her friend by bursting out with laughter.

"I'm being serious!" Lucy growled.

"Lucy," Levy tried to catch her breath as she wiped tears of mirth out of her eyes. "You know I love you, but this is totally crazy. Are we even talking about the same person right now? It's Natsu. I'm sure the thought of cheating on you had never even crossed his mind."

Lucy, however, didn't seem as if she was listening. She gripped the edges of the stand as she looked over, her expression growing grim.

"Then how do you explain that?" She asked aloud.

Levy looked over again, her breath catching as she took in the sight of Natsu hugging the young woman that had opened the door. She looked to be a few years younger than they were and very pretty. She had long blond hair, not unlike Lucy's, but her blue eyes shone with joy as she invited Natsu into her home. The door closed behind him, cutting off their view.

"Lucy," Levy tried to find reason in the situation. "I'm sure it's not-"

"We need to get closer." Lucy cut her off. She came out of their hiding place and approached the house. Levy followed as well, not liking how this was turning out. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this. Natsu isn't a cheater. Lucy is the love of his life. Not of this made any sense.

Lucy scoped around the house until she found an open window on the side that she ducked undeath as voices came her way, Levy at her heels.

"This is amazing!" Natsu's voice rang clear. "You're amazing. I can't believe we did this."

The girl giggled. "My pleasure. You're very persuasive, Mr. Dragneel, but I'm glad that I did this. I don't do this kind of thing for just anyone, you know."

Lucy felt as she was going to be sick. She clenched her hands and clamped her mouth shut to keep from screaming.

"So, when are you going to tell Lucy?" The girl asked. "I'm sure you're tired of sneaking around."

"I'll tell her tonight. This can't wait any longer."

"What do you think her reaction will be?"

Natsu sighed. "I guess I'll find out."

Lucy pushed away from the wall, having heard enough. Levy shook her head. None of this seemed right, but the evidence seemed to speak the truth. Natsu was…cheating on Lucy. And, by the sound of it, he was going to confess to it tonight.

Levy followed closely behind Lucy as they walked home. They said nothing. What was there to say? Lucy wrapped her arms around herself tightly as if to keep herself from falling apart.

Lucy climbed the steps to her house. Their house. They one they bought together when Ash was still a baby. The house she believed her kids would grow up in, the one she and Natsu would grow old together in. What was going to happen now? Nothing made sense anymore.

"Lucy," Levy spoke up quietly. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

Lucy said nothing.

"What are you going to do now?"

Lucy squeezed herself tighter. "I don't know."

Levy nodded. "Be sure to call me if you need someone to talk to."

Lucy opened the door the house and answered with a, "Yeah. Thanks." before heading inside.

0000000

Thankfully, the kids were already asleep and in bed when Lucy went inside. Mirajane took one look at the celestial mage before the questioning started. Lucy cut her off with a simple shake off the head, but Mirajane understood that it was not something Lucy wanted to talk about and wisely stopped the inquisition. Lucy thanked Mirajane for watching the children before kindly asking her to leave. Mirajane did, but not before telling Lucy to call her just as Levy did. Lucy promised she would, but it was an empty promise. If things went the way she feared they would tonight, she was likely to crawl under the covers and hide from the world for a few days.

She sat at the small, round table in the kitchen in sullen silence. She folded her arms and focused on her breathing as she waited for her husband to return.

She didn't have to wait long. Natsu always had a way of announcing his presence without saying a word whenever he walked into a room.

"Lucy!" He called out.

She didn't bother to call out for him to quiet down. Ash and Luna slept just as soundly as he did.

She could hear his footsteps as he looked for her in each room downstairs until he stopped in front of the dark kitchen.

"Hey." He greeted her less excitedly.

"Hey." She said with as much enthusiasm.

"Are you okay?"

Lucy sniffed, but otherwise kept her composure. "Fine. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh, yeah. But, it can wait if you-"

"Just say what you have to say, Natsu."

Natsu blinked at his wife's icy tone. "Um…okay. I have something for you."

Natsu reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a large stack of documents.

 _Divorce papers._ The less rational part of Lucy's mind told her. She took in a sharp breath, her chest throbbing.

However, when Natsu laid the papers on the table in front of her, it wasn't legal jargon that was written across the pages, but her own words.

Her confusion must have been obvious because Natsu laughed softly and said, "It's your book."

Lucy looked from the pages towards him then back again. "I see that, but why do you have them?"

"Because I needed them to make these." Natsu slipped out of the straps of the backpack Lucy didn't even realize her was wearing. It was bulky and looked heavy, but he lifted it with ease and caution. He set it down on the table as well and pulled out a hardback cover of Lucy's own story and, by the looks of it, there were several more in the backpack.

"I-I don't understand." Lucy stammered, unable to take her eyes off of the book. Her book.

"I knew you were bummed out about not having enough money to publish the book yourself and too scared to call a publisher, so I went and did it for you. I met this girl on a quest and she said that she owed me one. When she told me she was a publisher, I came up with the idea to have your book published. She wasn't sure about it at first, but when she read it she loved it and agreed to print out a few copies. She really wants to meet you, by the way. I think you might have your first fan. Besides me, I mean."

Lucy hesitantly took the book from Natsu and thumbed through the pages. It was all there. All her hard work, all the sleepless nights just to get a single chapter done, had been for this. And now, it was real. Her book had finally come to life and she was clutching it in her hands.

Suddenly, guilt wracked her body and she began to sob inconsolably.

"Lucy!" Natsu rushed to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong? Is this not what you wanted? I can take them back!"

Lucy shook her head quickly. "No, don't. Please."

"Then, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Oh, Natsu." Lucy wept. "I'm such a terrible person. There's no way I deserve someone like you."

"What?!" Natsu cried out incredulously. "Why would you think that?"

Lucy sniffled and calmed her breathing before explaining what she had gone through that day. She confessed to her doubts and insecurities and profusely apologized for believing him to be something he very clearly wasn't.

By the time she was done, Natsu was trying very hard to not laugh in his wife's face. He failed.

"You thought I was cheating on you?!" He wheezed. "That's hilarious!"

Lucy opened her mouth to scold him for laughing at her, but it became contagious. It came to the point where they had to cover their mouths and take deep breaths in order to calm themselves down before they woke their children. When they collected themselves, Lucy squeezed Natsu tightly and showed her gratitude by kissing every inch of his face.

Lucy was able to go to bed that night without a single doubt in her mind.

0000000

The next day, Lucy handed out her books to the rest of the guild after exclusively giving Levy the first copy as she had promised many years ago. There wasn't enough for every member so it was agreed that once someone was down reading, they would pass it on to someone who hadn't yet.

Levy had seem greatly relieved that their assumptions had been dead wrong and had a good laugh over it.

Lucy couldn't hide the smile on her face as she watched a few guild members like Erza and Gray immediately sit down where they were to begin reading her book, too eager to wait until they got home to do it.

Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder and sighed happily. "Did you know that you're the best husband ever?"

Natsu scoffed. "Duh. Are you just now realizing that?"

 **Raise your hand if you hate the fanfiction trope that Natsu is an asshole that cheats on Lucy with Lisanna or some bullcrap like that.**

 ***raises hand hell high***

 **Yeah, me too.**

 **The person who gave me an idea for this chapter was left anonymous, but you know who you are and I salute you, comrade!**

 **Good on ya, mate!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
